Pokémon Ultra Smut!
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: A retelling of Pokémon Ultra Moon but with a bunch of smut added in, as well as more detail and plot (Many seem to say too much plot for a smut story), more characters, characters from other games...yeah this is a full redo of Ultra Moon. Join the twins Sol and Moon on their adventure through Alola! WARNING for incest, pokephilia, and lots and lots of sex. Written with Lyrastella
1. Chapter 1

The sun had barely started to rise over the ocean horizon, but the Alola Region was already beautiful. The sun shone on the outskirts Hau'Oli making its beaches once again bright. The Pikipek flew between their trees, the spinarak crawled and foraged through the grasses, there was even a small group a buneary have a little morning fun.

Sadly, the sun's rays did not make it into one room. It was a small room with a computer, a poster of Elesa, and lots of boxes in it. It was clear that the family living in this house had arrived there no sooner than the night before.

The door opens and a girl in fuzzy blue pajama bottoms and a brown tank top was in it. Her black hair was in a cute bob. The light shone on the bed inside the room. "Soooool!" The girl shouts "Wake up, lazy!"

"Ugh...what the Yveltal, Moon?" A boy looking the same age as the girl. His messy hair reached past his shoulders and was obviously bleached white. From what he rose about his covers he could be seen as shirtless.

"Wake up! It's pretty outside!" Moon shouts, pulling him out of his bed.

Her brother yelps as he's pulled out, boxers doing next to nothing to hide his morning wood. "Moon! Could you please stop and get out?" He blushes.

"Oh whoops, seeya later!" His sister quickly left his room, embarrassed and blushing. Upon her shutting the door once again the room became dark.

The white haired boy grumbles and goes to look through his stuff. He finds the jacket he wore yesterday, which was hung neatly in his closet. It was a white and gold hoodie. Looking through the pockets he finds a pokeball and opens it, after the brief flash a short yellow Pokemon with a massive mouth for hair stood in the middle of the room.

Sol sits on his bed and pulls off his underwear. "Alright Vesta" he looks to the mawile, "Should have some time before she barges in again, wanna help out?"

The mawile rolls her eyes, smirks, gets up to in front of him and slowly licks the tip of his dick. Her trainer gives off a light moan, trying to keep himself quiet as possible so his sister wouldn't hear. The mawile had done this dozens of times before making her quite good. She takes off her mouth, licking of his length and giving him a soft bite on his tip.

"Come on Vesta, enough teasing." The Pokemon softly giggles to herself upon hearing this command, she wraps her mouth around his tip and skillfully sucks, using her sleek tongue to twirl around his cock. "Arceus Vesta...you're great at this…"

The fairy takes more of his length into her small mouth. She knew from experience she couldn't take it. Pushing herself forward, she slips the rest of his dick down her throat with ease. What kind of self respecting mawile would have a gag reflex after all? The steel type's throat was cool against his length. Perfect for the heat of this new region.

"Damn...ready girl?" Her trainer says with a moan before blasting his seed down her throat. Vesta quickly slips herself off and licks his dick clean of cum. She smiles and giggles to herself, loving the taste.

"Ah, good girl." The boy pets her head before returning her and getting dressed. He heads out of his room into the kitchen of the small house.

Moon was already there with their mother, both working on preparing breakfast. The kitchen, dining room and living room were all combined into one. The rooms themselves were simple, made of local wood and natural colors. From the house design here alone you could tell much of Alola was closer to nature.

"There you are Sol!" their mother says, she dressed in a simple dress. Her skin was slightly darker than either of her twins'. "Did you sleep well?"

Sol rolls his eyes, "Up until Moon woke me up for no reason." He goes over himself to look if they had any food yet. Lucky for him it seems his mom went shopping first thing in the morning and he was able to find some cereal. The alolan brand choosing to have their logo as a buneary.

The grump fills up a bowl and pours some milk in. He goes over to their table to eat, however as soon as he got to a chair he sees a blue Pokémon standing in it. "Woop!"

"Any reason you're letting your wooper go around, sis?" The bleached haired trainer asks as he sits at another spot.

Moon giggles. "Because he's so cuuuute!"

The wooper hops happily onto the table and waddles his way over to right in front of Sol's chair. "Woop!"

"You just had to catch a wooper for your first…" he sighs as his family also sits down.

"So!" Their mom starts, "I think you two may be happy to know that here in Alola, school is barely required. You don't even need to go. Feel free to just relax." She smiles.

"Sweeeet!" Moon celebrates as her brother gives a skeptical look.

"So we moved to a region full of idiots?" He can't help but ask.

The mom can't help but laugh at his aggression, "This is the only region where people can use Z-moves, the people here are closer to Pokemon than anywhere else." She explains, "Plus everyone here is just so nice, no one falls on hard times."

Sol sighs. "Just hope there's some decent designers here.."

With the brief opening, his sister wasted no time in asking, "Hey Sol? Wanna hang out today?"

He tilts his head a bit, "Doing what exactly? I have things to do."

"Woop!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Woop!"

Sol simply grumbles a bit at the Pokémon's cry as Moon laughs. "And what would you have to do when we just got here?"

"Unpack, see what's on TV. What would you want to do with me?" The brother says as he begins to finish his cereal.

"Why not go out and explore the city?" the quirky girl asks.

Her brother sighs, "Not the city yet, but I'll go to the beach if it makes you happy."

"Actually I think there might be a good compromise." Their mother suggests, "There's a small town uphill, it might be a good spot for you two to go!"

Moon nods. "That sounds great, let's do that!"

"Just remember to get dressed first." The milf giggles.

"I woooon't!" the black haired girl says and goes back to her room.

Sol chuckles to himself a bit as his sister leaves to change, "Finally a bit of quiet."

"Woop!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sol had finished feeding his mawile, Vesta, some berries by the time his sister had come out of her room, finished getting dressed. The cute girl skipped out of her room, dressed in a large yellow shirt with a green simsuit poking from below, exposing all of her legs. Her head wasn't missing her signature red hat. "Alright!" Moon says, cheery as ever. "Sir Woopsalot?" She looks to her wooper, who was still standing on the table.

"Woop!" The water Pokémon waddles over, jumping off the table and landing flat on his face.

"Come here little buddy!" the black haired girl says as she picks up the water type, his moist skin making her shirt lightly see-through. "Well, we're ready!" she giggles.

Her brother sighs, "Can't ever recall him can you?" The two head out the door. Immediately they could see the ocean, a few bird Pokémon flying around. The sun was barely in the sky, making it shine even more in their faces.

The two walked around the path just off their house. The path was mildly overgrown at this spot, but they could see it transitioned into a road leading to a large city. The pair opted to go on the lesser road up mountain the island was based around, however, a girl slightly younger than them was blocking the path and talking to a black cat Pokémon, an Alolan meowth. The girl wore her brown hair in a ponytail, and wore some plain clothes fit for running.

Moon approaches them. "Hello! Could you let us through please?"

The girl looks up and smiles, "Alola! Ooooh! What Pokémon is that?" She gestures to Sir Woopsalot, wooper not being native to Alola.

"Woop!" The pokemon says, as if on command.

"This is Sir Woopsalot! He's a wooper! And really cute!" Moon says, lifting him up higher.

"Woop!" The mud Pokémon shouts proudly, kicking it's little legs in the air.

The girl looks at him closely, "Wow that's a big mouth! Bet my mom would enjoy it." She giggles, "Wanna race? I'm great at running!"

"Ooooh! Sure! Where to?" the black haired girls asks, looking around the hilly paths.

The lass points to the top of a stretch of hill, where there was a small overlook, "Just up there! You ready?"

"Yeah!" Moon lighty shouts, stretching to run towards the overlook. "You okay with staying here Sol?"

Her brother nods as he takes Sir Woopsalot for her. "Yeah, I don't want to get all sweaty. Ugh."

"Ready?" The sporty girl starts, "Seeeeeeet...Go!" The two girls start to dash up the hill, Moon gaining an early advantage.

But due to Moon wearing sandals poor for running, that advantage was lost quickly and the girl had caught up with her, passing her and quickly getting to the top. "Yay! I won!" The meowth's trainer cheers as she gets to the overlook. "You did good too!"

"Wow! You're good! We gotta do that again when I know the area better!" Moon laughs.

The brunette giggled cutely, "So, What's my prize?"

"What prize?" the black haired girl asks, surprised and feeling slightly cheated.

"I'd like a prize! Though I suppose I'd be happy with someone as small as a kiss." The lass says.

"A kiss? That's an odd prize!" Moon exclaims.

The sporty girl giggles, "Yeah I know, but you and your brother there seem in a hurry, and eating me out would take a bit long!"

"Whoa! Relax! I don't even know you yet!" The cheery girl responds.

"So? I kiss people all the time I don't know." The lass seemed honestly confused at Moon's refusel.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Sol had made his way up to the outlook, wooper in hand.

"Haaaai! Me and your sister were gonna make out!"

The edge lord hands Sir Woopsalot back to his sister, then proceeds to grab her arm and drag her away up the path, "Sorry, but I'd rather not waste time with you there slutting out"

"Sooool, I wasn't gonna! She wanted a kiss because she won the race and I tried to get her away from that idea!" Moon desperately tries to explain.

"Yeah yeah, this look like the place?" She'd been drug up to the top of a hill. A small natural looking town was built into the side. Small plants grew over the wooden buildings, and there was a small wooden arena in the center.

"Oooooh! This place is pretty!" the black haired girl says impressed, having completely forgotten about the situation before.

Her brother smiles, not that she saw. "Yeah, looks pretty small, but see anywhere you'd like to check out?"

Moon looks around. "Oh, there's a path there! Let's check it out!" she says, pointing to a path in between the trees at the edge of the town. It was just beyond the arena and looked to be a well walked spot.

"You want to go to a town, then immediately want to leave? Arceus your attention span is pitiful." Sol sighs, "I'm not even surprised."

The pair walks between the trees. The path itself was curved and looked very cheaply made, yet the lack of grass and the wear and tear on wooden sets of stairs showed this path was well walked. Stone pillars with faces on lined the way up. There was an old lady standing pretty close to the front.

"Oh? You two young ones going to pay respects to the guardian? Why isn't that just sweet." She says as they pass.

Moon looks at her. "Guardian? What do you mean?"

"Tapu Koko? The guardian deity of Melemele island?" The lady asks.

Sol shakes his head, "Can't say we've heard of that. We're new here."

The old lady gives a soft smile, "I see, the guardians protect our islands and have as long as everyone can remember. Tapu Koko is the guardian here on Melemele Island. Well we'll be having a festival for him in two days, you two should come up to learn about him. Or even just visiting his temple now will help."

"Great, thanks for the invitation I guess." The twins keep heading off the path, curiosity now peaked. Upon reaching the top they found a beautiful revine full of water and life. Trees hung and dangles their vines into the ravine, and there were a few small pokemon scurrying about. A rope bridge going across the center. A cute girl in white stood in front of it quivering a bit, and on the other end someone seemed to be looking at a rock, they were dressed in red.

"Excuse meee?" Moon asks the girl in white. "Are you okay?"

The girl jumps a bit and turns, she was adorable, blonde hair tied into braids and a white sun hat on her head, "Ah..."

"What's wrong?" Sol asks, as if Arceus herself put the words in his head.

"H-help..." The white girl says softly, "Save Nebby!"

"Uhm...who?" the black haired girl asks, looking confused at her.

The timid girl simply points, there was a small purple puff being attacked by spearow in the middle of the bridge.

"Well, I mean I'd help...but it looks like she'd already on it." The long haired boy says, again pointing to the bridge. The red dressed person from the other side was slowly walking over. As they got closer the group could tell it was a girl. She seemed to have heard the commotion, but made no attempt to communicate she planned to help.

The white girl watched closely, but remained silent in her fear of something happening to her pokemon or the girl in red.

The red girl got close, batting away the bird Pokémon with her arm without much of a care and picking up the purple lump. As she leaned down there was a loud crack from the bridge. The girl looked down for a second to check it out, but it seemed too late. The ropes snapped and the two fell. The girl didn't make a sound as she feel into the river below. She held the purple pokemon close as it made a loud "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW."

"Nebby! No!" The white girl cries.

"Oh no!" Moon shouts as she runs towards the ravine, throwing off her shirt, sandals and hat as she skillfully dives several meters into the water. She loops back up to the surface to try and find the girl, eventually spotting her flowing down the river. Even though she was clearly unable to swim her face remained calm. The cheery girl skillfully swam over and grabbed the girl, who had started to sink, and drags her over to the shore and laying her down. Moon picks up the purple pokemon, it looked like some kind of cosmic blob.

The red girl coughs a bit. Moon could now see she was wearing some kind of uniform with an M on it and had light purple hair, despite her mature and calm demeanor, she looked no older than sixteen. She stares at Moon with a blank stare before asking, "Top...or bottom?"

"Uh...huh?" Moon looks at her, confused at the question. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...healthy." The purple haired girl says blankly. "Top...or bottom?"

"I got no clue what you're talking about" the black haired girl responds, giggling a little bit.

The red girl tilts her head, "I was under...the impression that a show of...gratitude in Alola was...intercourse...I was asking if you wanted...top or bottom?"

"I just moved here, so I've never heard of that. Uh, I'm Moon! Nice to meet you!" she says, cheery as ever.

"I am Team Magma Admin, Courtney. Would you like me to take top?" Courtney says her affiliation almost too casually. The entire world came close to ending just last year after they awakened Primal Groudon in the Hoenn region.

"Team Magma? Didn't you disband recently? And weren't you arrested? And didn't you want to do bad things? Or was that a fluke?" Moon giggles nervously.

The Magma admin still stares at her "We didn't disband...we were allowed to...continue our presence as long we didn't...attempt mass murder again...we do research now. Would you like me...to take top?"

The cheery girl looks at the M on Courtney's chest, still confused in some areas, "Why are you here though?"

"Leader Maxie...told me to visit Alola….people in Alola are closer to….nature than anywhere else….he wanted to come here to….learn and grow closer to... pokemon so I don't try to….massacre them by the millions again." The pauses in Courtney's voice were somewhat unsettling. "Would you…like me to be on top?"

"Ooooh! And I'm a virgin so I don't know?" the black haired girl chuckles nervously.

"I'm...basically virgin as well...just some fellatio and...cunnillingus a few times...but it's okay...I know the theory to do more." Courtney quickly goes into a deep kiss with Moon. The black haired girl is stunned, not expecting the kiss. She likes the feeling though so she lets the admin have her way as she moans lightly. Courtney slips her tongue in the virgin's mouth, licking around while stripling off her suit, Moon wearing a green one piece that was tight to her skin from the water.

Moon moans more and let's Courtney do her thing. By now, Courtney had slipped her swimsuit down to her belly button, the nipples on her B cup breasts were perking up. She goes down on Moon's breasts, kissing and biting them. The bites were slightly rough, but the girl didn't care. "Arceus! T-this feels so good~" She squeals loudly.

Courtney licks down Moon's wet body, peeling off the rest of her swimsuit and sliding her tongue between the girl's folds and licking gently. "C-courtney…" the virgin shivers. The teen admin kisses Moon's pussy before standing up and stripping. After just an unzip of her hoodie she was down to only panties and boots, even her panties had an M on them.

The cheerful girl was still quivering in the pleasure, so she watched wordlessly as Courtney lay on her back opposite to Moon. She wraps her bare legs around the girl's shaking thighs, pulling them close together and grinding their pussies against each other. The calm admin didn't even make a sound while Moon screamed in ecstasy. Courtney took this as a sign she should grind herself harder and more roughly. The cheery girl, overwhelmed by the pleasure, moaned loudly and covered the other girls' lower body in her cum after a few seconds.

After grinding a bit more, Courtney cums as well. "Was that...a good show of gratitude, Moon?"

"Well it was...kinda fun for sure!" the black haired girl responds in between pants.

"Great." The emotionless girl says with as little effort as ever. She begins to pick up and put back on her clothes. "We should...find those other two and return...this correct?"

Moon nods in agreement, slides her suit back on and goes back up the hills with Courtney to the other two.

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we just wanted to add that we're obviously mixing up and adding characters from other regions, so if you had any favorite characters you normally don't see in Alola feel free to tell us and we'll try and have them make an apperance**


	3. Chapter 3

The girl in white looked over the cliff edge yet again, not seeing Moon, Courtney or Nebby. She whimpers a bit. The water was rapid and she had no idea where it went. The fall alone might've been enough to knock them out, the rapid water could've ripped them to shreds. "No...no…"

"Relax, they're gonna be fine, my sister is really good with anything water." The words were comforting, but Sol's flamboyant clothing made him a bit hard to take him seriously.

The blonde girl turns, "How do you know?"

"We're twins, we have a special connection and I certainly don't feel her in dagner." The brother proudly bluffs.

"O-oh...well I suppose that's good.." The girl looks down.

"Hey." Sol pats her shoulder, causing her to look up, "What was your name?"

"O-oh it's uh... Lillie!"

"I'm Sol." The long haired boy says, "Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah…" Lillie sniffles, "A-are you sure they're okay? I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt…w-what if...you know...oh no…" Tears started to stream down Lillie's face.

Sol holds both her shoulders, honestly worried about her not paying attention and falling off herself, "Hey hey, relax. As I said, they're fine. I'd know if my sister got hurt." The timid girl didn't respond, simply burying her face into Sol's chest and crying. "...alright." He can't help but sigh as he hugs the scared girl.

Courtney and Moon had trekked their way all the way back up the hill back to where Sol and Lillie were waiting. The bridge was now completely broken. It was lucky no parts landed on the girls. The girl looked to be lightly panicking as Sol awkwardly told her that her Pokemon was okay.

"Pew pew!" Lillie looked up the second she heard the Pokemon's voice.

"Oh..oh, thank goodness!" The white girl quickly got out of Sol's arms ran over to pick up the small Pokémon, "Oh, Nebby..."

"Pew!" It cries.

Moon giggles. "You're welcome! Maybe you shouldn't let him walk around on his own!"

She sighs, "I didn't plan to, Nebby just won't stay in the bag...please, forgive me...I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

The admin simply stares at her with her normal cold glare, "Who are you?"

The blonde girl shakes her head for no apparent reason, "I'm...I'm Lillie."

"I'm Moon!" the cheery girl responded. "I've never seen that kind of Pokémon! Looks fluffy though!" She laughs.

"Oh!" Lillie jumps, "Please, don't tell anyone about this...about seeing Nebby...It's...it's a secret, OK?"

Moon looks confused. "Um, sure! Not sure why, but if you want to, I won't say no!"

"Thank you." Lillie nods, "Come on, into the bag, Nebby." She says for the first time in this story.

The Pokémon slowly goes into the bag, muttering a "Pew..."

"He is a cutie though!" the black haired girl giggles. "Hey Lillie, do you live here?"

The shy girl shakes her head. "No, I'm staying with the professor. Speaking of him, I should he getting back."

"We can walk you down if you want." Sol says, probably looking to flirt with the poor girl.

"Oh that could be fun! Who's that professor guy anyways?" Moon asks, glancing over at Sol for that attempt.

The blonde starts to walk back down the path, "Professor Kukui. He lives in the beach and researches Pokémon moves. He's been nice enough to let me stay."

"I am not a fan of him." Courtney cuts in.

"Oh? Why not?" the black haired girl asks, curious about this professor.

"Too touchy...too happy...not professional..." the admin explains.

Sol groans, "Ugh, well count me out of meeting that guy."

"Hmm, I'll still come along!" Moon disagrees. "You two not coming then?"

"No. Bye." The emotionless teen says before turning and heading off to the city.

Her brother chuckles lightly, "Yeah, that dude sounds like a creep, count me out." He turns the opposite direction and heads to his house.

"He's not that creepy..." Lillie and Moon start to walk to the lab. It was at the base of a steel hill they had to slowly walk down. A few wild Pokemon scattered around it, giving Sir Woopsalot a little workout on the way down.

As soon as Sol turned to go back home, he couldn't help but notice two people and two Pokemon in front of it. They both dressed in white jumpsuits with blue outlines. The suits fit their forms well, showing off well toned female bodies. One was shorter with her orange hair tied in a cute braid, the other had dark blue hair in a ponytail. Most of their heads were covered in helmets and goggles, but their mouths were visible, their skin blue. The Pokemon they had were both things he had never seen, one was a little purple floating thing, and the other seemed to be similar to a scolipede but it had large pincers over its mouth and a lighter pink coloring.

Sol's gut reaction was that they were police. 'Are there cameras in my room?' He couldn't help but think, 'Is what I did with Vesta illegal?'

"Wooooooooooah! This view is beautifuuuul! Look Forty-Seven!" The redheaded girl exclaims, pointing to the sunset.

'...yeah no, not police.' Sol goes up to the two. "Excuse me?"

The taller blue haired spoke, "Citizen?"

"Citizen?" The boy couldn't help but wonder why she used that greeting.

"Fooooorty! That's not how you greet people. Hey there cutie!" The cheerier one smiles.

"...cutie? I mean I'm flatter but that's-"

The one who was called Forty-seven interrupted with, "Zossie, that isn't a proper introduction."

Zossie pouts, "I-4761, I am on the charisma team, I think I know how to greet people."

Sol couldn't help but wonder about that name, "Wait, her name is I-4761? That's a really weird one."

The woman nods, "Yes, in our homeworld us on the intellig-"

"SHUSH! That's a secret!" The shorter girl quickly covers the other's mouth. "Soooorry about that, she's just a bit weird, don't mind her. Lots of people have names like that in our region."

I-4761 pushes her hands off, "Yes, my name is odd here. What is yours?"

"My name is Sol, though I'm foreign as well." He says, still wondering who these two really were.

"Sol..." The woman says quietly to herself, it seems she thought for a minute or two about it, "Would Soliera be a more normal name for this world?"

"World?" Sol tilts his head, ignoring the first part.

"Waaaah! Don't say thaaaaat!" Zossie tries to cover her mouth again but is quickly swatted away.

Though he still had no idea what was going on, Sol decided he may as well answer the question, "Yes, Soliera sounds like a normal enough name. Why?"

"I will now be known as Soliera." The blue haired woman says without hesitation after that.

Sol couldn't help but feel bad he might've made her change her name, "Hey, no need to change your name, it's not that big of a deal!"

Soliera shook her head, "Negative. Whatever is the most normal is best for our operation."

"STOOOOOOOP!" The redhead yells. "Just please be quiet! Let me talk!"

"Affirmative, Zossie." The cold woman nods.

"Thank you!" The girl clears her throat a bit, "Alola cutie! As you can probably tell, we're vacationing here and pretty new, could you please point us to a hotel?"

"I'm sorry, but I just got here yesterday and I don't really know, I would assume there would be some over in the city though." The boy answers.

"Awww, well thanks anyway Sol! Hope we can see you again!." The cheery girl says, the two weirdos and their Pokemon walk off towards the main city.

Sol sighs, "Those girls were weird…"

He shrugs it off and heads inside, the door being unlocked as usual. The main living room was empty, but he couldn't help but hear a light moaning coming from behind the closed door of his mom's room. He walks over to it and knocks, "Mom? You okay in there?"

"Mmmm...yeah baby, I am, no worries!" She says, with another moan.

'She must be stretching or something.' He thinks to himself as he goes into his room. He sighs as soon as he sees all the boxes he needed to unpack. 'Might as well get started."

The first thing he does is unpack a box of some things he found rather valuable. This one had already been open yesterday. It had his laptop and some posters in it, as well as a few magazines and books. He takes out one of the magazines. It was a fashion magazine from a few months ago in Kalos. He flips through a few pages until he finds what he was looking for. A picture of himself dressed up in a silver kimono with his mawile, his hair dyed a darker gray color. 'Not my favorite outfit," He chuckles as he puts the magazine on his dresser, 'but I'm glad people thought I looked good in it.'

He unpacked the rest of his boxes, which were mostly just clothes. He took care to hang most of them in the closet as most his wardrobe was pretty expensive. Eventually he was left with a single box. 'What's in here? Don't remember packing this many.' He thinks to himself as he opens. Inside were a few dozen standard Pokeballs, '...dammit mom, didn't want to keep these.' He groaned to himself, figuring out a place to put them all.

Meanwhile, Lille and Moon had walked and battled their way down to the lab. The lab itself didn't quite look like it was worthy of the title. It was mostly just a shack built into the beach, it was on small stilts and had patched up holes dotted on the roof.

"Does he not like people? Or do people not like him?" Moon giggles.

The girl wipes a bit of grass off her dress, "Well he likes and is pretty well liked, he's just kinda..."

"OH YEAH, COME AT ME ROCKIRUFF, MY BODY IS READY!"

"...loud."

"Oh wow, yes, I get it" the cheery girl chuckles and goes inside.

Lillie goes in first, the door creaking loudly, "Heeeey...I'm baaack."

A man who looked to be in his thirties came over, he was shirtless with a bun in his hair. "Heeeey Lillie, who's this?"

"This is Moon, she helped Nebby."

The professor beamed at Moon, "Ah yeah, you're the new girl right, glad to see you're willing to give a helping hand!" He pats her head.

Moon giggles. "Nice to meet you too, I see what they meant with touchy now!"

The man chuckles, "Lillie say that? Yeah that girl has no idea how people here in Alola are!"

"...I'm from Alola..." The shy girl mutters.

"I mean, you did touch me immediately, so she is right!" the black haired girl laughs. "So what do you do?"

"Glad you asked, cousin!" The professor walks over to some drawers, the whole place was kind of a mess. "I research Pokémon moves! Especially Focus Energy-ing on these things called Z-moves." He pulls out a white crystal and shows it to her. "So if you don't mind me asking, Lillie, how exactly did she save Nebby?"

The shy girl gives off a slight blush, "Well...that Courtney girl got Nebby off that bridge by the ruins, but they both fell in. M-Moon here jumped in after and saved them both.

The weird man looked impressed by this information, "Well, that was certainly nice of you to use Dive like that."

"Uh thanks!" Moon replies, being incredibly weirded out by now. "Hey Lillie? Wanna come hang out? Somewhere else?"

Lillie sighs a little, "I'm sorry Moon, but honestly that whole thing with Nebby was a bit stressful, I'd like to just rest on my own a little if that's okay."

"No worries, go relax, I'll see you later then?" the black haired girl says and smiles.

"Yes, that'd be nice." The white girl smiles back, a bit shyly.

Eager to get away from that weird Kukui guy, Moon walks and battles her way back up the large hill to her house. The sun had started to go down, and her mom was already working on dinner. "Hey there sweetie! Have a fun day?"

"Hey mom, yes I did!" the cheery girl replies as she sets her wooper on a chair. "How long until dinner?"

The milf looks at the food she was making, "Well, after preparation I need to cook it, so probably still a good hour or so."

"Alrighty mom! I'll be in my room then!" Moon says, going into her room and stripping down. Her body smooth and fit from her lively lifestyle. She picks out a pair of panties, a childish kind with a picture of a goomy on the back. She then finds herself a large blue t-shirt and puts it on before skipping over into her brother's room.

"Uh, do you need something?" Her brother however was already inside, laying in his bed reading a fashion magazine.

"Yep, can I borrow your laptop?" the black haired girl asks innocently.

"Sure, go ahead." He says, flipping through another page boredly.

"Thanks!" she says, picking it up, rushing back to her room and shut the door, she didn't see a lock sadly. Luckily for her, Sir Woopsalot was happy in the kitchen and her mom was busy with dinner. She sits on her bed, computer in her lap. Soon as she opened it, she found her brother used a wallpaper of Elesa.

"Hmm, she's pretty..." Moon mumbles, looking up Elesa and scrolling through pictures of her. The girl honestly didn't know a whole lot about her other than that her brother liked her. Looking through the pictures she could see she was both a model and a gym leader from the Unova region. She did a variety of styles, some of which Sol copied before.

"Oh interesting!" Moon continues through her pictures, getting more interested ash she found more about her brother's idol.

It didn't take too long to find some skimpy pictures. It seemed the model even frequented nude beaches.

"Hmm, maybe there's more..." the curious girl mumbles as she looked up Elesa on nude beaches. Pictures of the beauty nude weren't hard to find, many seemed to have been professional and posted on her official social media pages. Those pictures are clearly meant to show off a new hair style or color. As well as a few different nipple piercings she had used. The curious girl couldn't help but notice the city in the background of some looked very similar to the city she lived next to.

"Oh really? She's over there? Awesome!" Moon giggles and saves some of the nude pics on the laptop. She felt interested in these nude pictures, but couldn't quite pin down why. Upon saving she couldn't help but notice the pictures were automatically going to a file called homework, and she knew Sol didn't care enough to do enough homework to require a folder.

Moon pulled up the so called "homework" folder and opened it. Inside she found dozens of pictures of Elesa and a few other models or coordinators. Upon closer inspection she found they were mostly nude and sexual. She saw one of Elesa taking a zebstrika cock, her stomach bulging and many other kinky ones in the same style.

"W-Whoa..." the black haired girl mutters, a damp spot appearing in her panties. She kept looking through, finding all kinds of pictures and even videos. Moon clicks on one of the videos of Elesa with a big zebstrika. The video didn't have much context, the model was in a small field with her bare ass in the air. The zebstrika gave her a little nuzzle before it mounted her, his massive horse cock stretching her as her pussy stretched and juiced. Her mouth gave an obvious scream of pleasure, but the computer was muted.

The cheery girl stared at the screen, her hand wandering down into her panties instinctively as the video kept going, the electric type pounded her harder, the model tearing up at the size and strength of the large Pokémon. Moon gasped as her fingers reached her dripping wet folds, slipping in between them with ease. The teen girl couldn't stop watching as the star got pounded, the Pokémon eventually hilting in her and cumming, it dripped from her, leaving a look of ecstasy.

Moon whimpered in pleasure as her finger slipped inside of her, driving her to the edge. She feels as her juices start to flow out of her, soaking her panties as she cums. "T-That...w-was awesome..." she mutters, lightly exhausted. Though She felt amazing and it felt good to watch that video, she was still unsure what Elesa was actually doing, or what she was doing with her hand, it just felt right. "Maybe Courtney knows more about this?" the girl wonders as she turns off the laptop. She closes it and takes it back to her brother.

Sol was messing with a white ball, a premier ball. "So what exactly did you need that for anyway?"

"Oh I just wanted to look something up. What are you doing with that ball?" Moon asks, changing the topic quickly.

He didn't seem to notice her quick topic jump, "I'm just changing up some seals on here, I have a feeling the normal metal sparks won't look as well with how sunny this place is."

"That'd just be blinding!" the cheery girl says, giggling.

"Right." He nods, then finishes up, "What do you think of this?" He throws the ball, as it opened it exploded in pink fairy wings, which then angled themselves to become teeth that chomped, his mawile appearing as they faded.

"Wile!" The pokemon cheered as she appeared.

"...that's really cool!" Moon says. "How did you do that?"

The model boy shows her the ball, keeping his hand over it, and on closer inspection she could see light outlines of fairies and arrows, "It's all about arranging these, you just use these fairy wings here, then these arrows to point them in the right direction." He seemed obviously proud of this style. His sister noticed that those lines and fairies disappeared after he moved his hand away, making it once again a clean premier ball.

"Whoooa! That's really awesome! Nice job bro!" The cheery girl giggles.

"Dinner's Ready!"

"Guess that's for us." The white haired boy recalls his Pokémon and goes out, "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome!" Moon grins, glad the topic of the laptop didn't come up again.

Moon also goes off to sit, arriving in time to see her brother moving Sir Whoopsalot from his chair as their mother was putting down plates. As the family sits down, their mother asks, "So, how was your first day in Alola?"

Her son shrugs, "There are some weird people here, I'll tell you that."

"Sooool! They are not weird! They are really fun! Well, most at least!" Moon laughs.

He shakes his head, "No no, different people, met these weird blue people outside with a Pokémon I've never seen and a pink scolipede."

"Blue people?" the black haired girl asks. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am." Her brother says, a bit sternly.

"Now that sounds interesting!" Their mom knew to interrupt the starting argument, "I'm going to the store tomorrow morning, would either of you like to come with me or need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Her son responds quickly.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Moon responds, just after.

The family continues a bit of light chatter while they finish their food, not about anything particularly important. Their mother cleans up the kitchen as the two teens go back to their rooms. Moon flops on her bed and quickly falls asleep.

**Thanks for reading! As you can hopefully tell this story is going to be at a slow pace with more detail on smaller things. So as mention last chapter, if you want to see any chapters come in let us know! Same goes for if you want to see any kinds of kinks or whatnot**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had risen as early as ever the next morning. Moon, being the early bird that she is, got up with it. She didn't exactly like the sun, but she still woke up for it. She stands up and stretches, lifting her arms in the air enough to raise the shirt she wore to sleep. If her Wooper wasn't asleep he would've seen panties decorated in his likeness. The currently not-so-cheery girl leaves her room as is and goes to the main kitchen and living room hybrid.

Her mother was already up, sitting on the couch and drinking a cup of coffee, her long black hair messily out around the t-shirt she was wearing. "Oh, good morning Moon!"

"Good morning mom! You're up early!" the black haired girl chuckles, the bright sun coming into the room clearly bothering her a bit..

The milf giggles, thinking to herself 'Wow, did I get lucky with that name or what?' before answering, "Yes, I usually am. Alola has such nice weather and people, don't wanna miss much of that and all."

"Oh that's true! Anyways, do you wanna go now or have breakfast first?" Moon asks, easily recalling they planned to go shopping.

"We can go now, plenty of cafes around, though you may want to put on some clothes first." Her mom points out, chuckling to herself.

"Of course I will!" Her daughter quickly responds, hopping back up to her room and changing out of her pajamas. She changed into the same clothes as yesterday, green swimsuit still under her shirt in case she wanted to swim.

Moon heads back to her mom, who had simply put on some jean shorts, and the two head into the city. The place was pretty big, but she wasn't as impressed as one might think. One of the most notable things to the somewhat-innocent girl noticed were that there were several people who were nude on the various beaches that lined the city.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Moon asks her mom.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Her mom seemed to genuinely not notice.

"Look at the beach! So many people are nude!" the cheery girl exclaims.

"Oh that?" The milf gives a calm smile, "That's just how people are in Alola, everyone's more free about that type of stuff."

"Oh really? That explains a lot really!" the black haired girl giggles. "Well, are we just grocery shopping now?"

"Unless you see something else you want to check out." The two continue walking to the store, which was really more of a market type area with a variety of shops in front of a mall. The shops on the outside seemed to be shops more dedicated to convenience while what she could see on the inside of the mall were shops or activities you'd do for a longer time.

"Wow, pretty big! I wonder what stuff they sell!" Moon says, looking around at the various goods that were being sold. They sold all kinds of food, mostly natural foods or ingredients or home made things. It felt so much different than the girl's hometown. She couldn't help but wander off a little ways to look around.

She saw several kinds of pastries, many fruits and many juices. 'I wanna try them all some day!' However the most notable thing she saw was a hooded figure dressed in red with a large basket of ramen in her arm. That was Courtney, the girl Moon saved yesterday. "Oh! Heeeeey!" The cheery girl runs over to her, waving.

The Magma admin turns, "Moon? Hello." Her voice was cold as usual, not a hint of discomfort from wearing a hoodie in these heat on her face.

"Courtney! How are you?" Moon asks her.

"Average." The teen says simply, "Why...are you here?"

"I'm going shopping with my mom!" The cheery girl points to the milf, who was checking out some watermelon.

"I see." Courtney says, she starts to turn. "Well I suppose...I will be heading home now...see you maybe."

"Waaaait! Wanna hang out later?" Moon grins, even more curious about the sex she had with her after her masturbation session last night.

The cold girl cocks her head without looking back, "When?"

"Hmm, later today, maybe at around five PM?" she suggests.

Courtney nods, still not bothering to turn around and look at Moon, "Where?"

The cheery girl grins, her cute smile being unseen by Courtney. "How about the beach closest to here?"

"Ok." The admin starts to walk off, but Moon had learned by now the lack of enthusiasm didn't mean she was against the idea and was just the way Courtney was.

"See you later!" Moon calls after her happily and gets back to her mom.

She smiles as her daughter approaches, "Was that a friend you met yesterday?"

"She fell through a bridge and I pulled her out of the water!" The black haired girl adds and laughs.

"Not even a new region makes you get out of trouble does it?" The milf giggles as the two go to continue their shopping.

Meanwhile, Lillie approaches the simple lone house that belonged to the twins. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door. "Yes?" A boy with long white hair and flashy clothes answers, Sol. "Oh hey Lillie, what's up?"

"O-oh, hey Sol...u-uhm...i-is Moon here?" The shy girls asks, stuttering a lot.

"Nope, she's not, out shopping, did you need something?" Sol inquires.

"I-I wanted to talk to the both of you, b-but uh...I-I guess I'll come by later." The girl says, spinning her blonde hair as she starts to leave.

"Hey wait!" He stops her, "You can wait in here if you'd like, She'll be back soon."

"Oh...uh sure." The shy girl says, walking into the quaint house.

"You can wait out here." Sol points to the couch, "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"B-But", Lillie stutters. "W-Waiting here alone is really awkward..."

"Guess you could wait in my room with me. Tell me whatever it is you wanted to see me about." The white haired boy suggest. 'I'd prefer if she scolded me for hugging her alone.' He can't help but think to himself.

"T-Thank you! A-And I will, good idea." The blonde girl says, slightly embarrassed as she follows him into his room, it finally being cleaned of boxes. Posters and magazines lay about. The shy girl looked around, noticing a lot of the posters and magazines were focused on either fashion or Elesa. "Y-You're a fan of her?" she asks.

"Oh yes, I like her more eccentric style." He explains, "She has a style that stands out a lot, which is why I like her." He made it rather clear to Lillie that he wasn't only perving on Elesa's attractive body.

"A-And she's really pretty!" Lillie adds without much thinking.

"Yeah, that too. Unovians are so tall." Sol admires, "So why did you want to see me?"

"W-Well", the blonde girl starts. "I-I just wanted to thank you again, f-for Nebby."

"Me? My sister did all the work." The boy simply says, not believing he did much.

"Y-You stopped me from jumping after them though, and you calmed me down a bit." Lillie responds energetically, trying her best to show how thankful she was.

Sol simply shrugs, "I guess? Honestly it wasn't much."

"I-It was for me! T-That's why I came by!" She practically shouts.

"Well, thanks then." He softly smiles. The blonde girl smiles back, lightly blushing. "So was there anything else you needed? Or anything to talk about until my sister gets back?"

The girl thinks a little bit before responding. "I-I heard that Elesa comes to the town quite frequently! I've never met her, b-but that would be cool!"

"Oh really? Wanna test our luck?" He chuckles, thinking of seeing her on the beach.

Lillie shakes her head. "She's on a different island today, I know that for certain."

"...how do you know that?"

"S-She posts her official stuff on her blog, and she has meeting today." The blonde girl says, showing him the website on her phone.

He looks over, "Ah, yeah I normally keep up with that. I was just busy unpacking and with you. So you follow her too?"

The shy girl nods. "I-I told you, I wanna meet her someday!"

"Yeah, she's really nice. Hope she stops by soon." The novice model thinks aloud.

Lillie didn't really know how to respond to this, but she wanted to continue talking with him, she awkwardly asks, "U-Uh, s-so you like fashion?"

"Yes, could really use some new stuff for Alola though..."

"I-I could help you!" the girl suggests. "I've been living here all my life after all."

Sol perks up a bit, "Sure, you know where any clothes stores are?

"I-In town, b-but there's only two, one is rather simple and the other is really expensive, s-so I wouldn't recommend it." The blonde girl makes up quickly, not wanting to leave until Moon got back. "M-Maybe I can look what you got and we can find you something like that?"

"Sure, I'll see what light stuff I have." He gets up and goes to his closet, "You can leave for a bit."

She nods and quickly leaves, closing the door behind her. Sol looks through his clothes for a bit. Eventually deciding on a skin tight white suit, separated into two parts at the waist. The top was sleeveless and both parts had diamond patterns that showed the skin on his legs and stomach. "Okay I'm done!"

"C-Coming in then!" Lillie says, coming in. She immediately blushes at his choice of outfit. "T-That's..."

He gives a quick spin, the girl easily seeing how the fabric hugged his curves, "Yup, pretty light, nice for this area, or is it too weird?"

"I-I mean...i-it's kinda weird, b-but this region is pretty...revealing anyways." The shy girl says, blushing still.

"The region is revealing?"

"Y-Yeah, like, the town h-has a nude beach..." She mutters embarrassed.

"Gotcha. That's nothing too weird. I think we had one back in Kalos." He adds, unfazed.

"Y-Yeah but this whole region's beaches are all nude beaches!" Lillie exclaims, almost as if it were a warning.

Sol chuckles, "Well, it is hot here."

"T-That's true! W-Wait, w-what if Elesa..." The blonde girl stops herself and blushes hard, never having put together that the model may have gone.

Sol laughs, "Yeeeah, no worries, she posts nude photos on those so it's not weird or anything, just another art style."

"W-What? Y-You saw her n-nude? T-That's...k-kinda strange..." Lillie says, obviously trying to imagine it.

He goes to grab his laptop, "Yeah, anyone can, let me show you." He opens it up, then notices his folder of Elesa porn had some new things in it, but put this off and quickly goes to her blog, not wanting Lillie to see his collection.

"I-I've never seen those on there..." the shy girl mutters, staring intensely at the screen.

"Might be looking or skimming poorly." He goes over to a section made to specifically show hair color and styles, and within the first image sets was one of Elesa nude on a beach, her hair an electric blue and tied in two braids.

The girl blushes heavily. "W-Whoa...she's so pretty..."

The two go through a few more nude pictures of her, none of they were very lewd in the end, nothing more than nudity, but Sol, being the man he was, soon found himself growing, and his choice of wardrobe did a poor job of hiding. He tries to cross his legs as discreetly as possible. "So was there anything else from her you wanted to see?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Lillie responds. "I-Is there anything else I missed?"

Sol thinks for a second, recalling what all he'd seen on the blog before, "Well she's got some stuff on piercings so there are some nipple ones there." He scrolls over to that section, and while many piercings showed normal things like ears and belly button ones, there were some showing off various nipple piercings, many gem-like ones.

"E-Even this is pretty..." The closet perv mumbles, not noticing her nipples growing more and more stiff, pressing against her dress.

Sol chuckles nervously, "Yup, quite pretty indeed." At this point he was visibly uncomfortable from hiding his boner.

Lillie managed to tear her eyes off the screen for a bit to notice his squirming. "Uh...w-what are you doing?"

"Oh uh...nothing, nothing!" He says quickly, adjusting his legs a bit more and making sure to look comfortable.

"Really? Y-You looked uncomfortable, is it because of me?" The blonde girl asks concerned, "I-I'm sorry if I'm bothering you...I can go."

The boy luckily had the confidence to try and play this off casually, "Oh no it's not you, just looking at Elesa nudes, and I'm sure you know what can happen to guys."

She blushes hard. "Y-You mean..." Lillie's eyes wander down a bit before looking away, bright red yet again.

"Yeeeah, why don't you wait in the living room while I calm down a bit." The poorly dressed boy tries to keep this as casual as possible, failing quite badly.

"T-That's weird! I-I won't wait outside while you m-masturbate!" The shy girl shouts.

"I mean it's not really like there's a ton you can do in my room anyway, might as well sit alone for a bit." Sol can't help but chuckle.

"N-No reason for masturbating though!" Lillie leans closer to him. "You don't need to or anything!"

"Yeah true, I'll just hide it under the blanket, sorry for that." He slowly moves away from the cute girl, not quite sure what she was going to do or say

The blonde girl mumbled something inaudible before sighing. "I-If I help you, can we forget this happened?" she says, blushing heavily.

"Oh no, no need for anything like that. Don't mean to be pressuring you or anything!"

"I-I'm the one who asked, y-you're not pressuring me!" The blonde girl quickly explains. "Plus I still n-need to thank you for yesterday anyway."

Sol thinks it it over for a second, "I...alright, well if you want to I guess. Not a word to my sis though, right?"

"T-This never happened, so nobody will find out." The closet perv corrects him.

"Right." He nods, after this he sits in his bed, going to slowly take off his pants.

"J-Just take them off faster please..." The girl mutters uncomfortably.

"Right, sorry." The model chuckles nervously, not entirely sure if she wanted to do this or not, but he quickly removes them, his dick now sticking up free. Lillie blushes and stares at his shaft, then gets down in front of him on her knees. Sol decides to not question or pressure her, staying silent as she simply stares. 'If she wants to stop, she'll stop I guess.'

The girl wraps her hand around his shaft and starts to stroke it gently. He moans lightly as her soft hands move up and down his length. Lillie smiles to herself, enjoying giving the handjob. She looks up to see how Sol was reacting, however as soon as their eyes touched she looks away, blushing so hard she was practically steaming. Her heartbeat gets faster and her strokes get faster. A little drool starts to run down the side of her lip.

At this point, she couldn't hold herself back anymore and gave his tip a slow lick. Her tongue was warm and most, much different than Vesta's. Sol lets out a moan, letting the girl know she was doing a good job. Lillie smiles lightly at the moan, then put her mouth on his tip and begins sucking him slowly. To her, his dick was already delicious. She couldn't help but moan a little as he quietly followed suit. She swirls her tongue around his shaft eagerly and joyfully, enjoying it thoroughly.

"Oh wow...Lillie this is good.." He can't help but moan. Lillie herself felt herself getting wet from it. Her tongue flicked over his tip, lapping up his precum, giving off cute moans at each taste. She was eager to get a full mouthful, she sucks his tip with skill one wouldn't expect from her shy exterior, slowly moving her tongue in circles until he came, filling her mouth with his warm cum.

"Wow...you were really good at that." Sol sighs happily.

Lillie drinks up his cum and plops off, blushing. "D-Don't mention it, o-okay?"

The model chuckles to himself, "Relax, I won't, I won't."

"WE'RE BAAAAACK!" The two suddenly hear Moon shout from the other room.

Lillie covers her mouth quickly and blushes hard. "H-H-How do we explain this?"

"Explain what?" Sol gets up casually, pulling his pants up. "I mean we were just looking at my stuff, right?" He opens his room door and goes out.

The blonde girl hurries out after him. Moon was just coming out of her room again. "Oh hey Lillie! You came to visit us?"

The shy girl nods. "I-I wanted to thank you, Moon." She blushes, "Plus you said you wanted to hang out yesterday?"

"Oh no problem, I always love going for a swim anyway! And yes!" The black haired girl giggles.

Lillie looks around a bit awkwardly, not knowing if she had anything to plan and not knowing if she had anything to suggest. "H-hanging out doing what?"

"Hmm, wanna go swimming?" The cheery girl suggests, obviously a favorite hobby of hers.

Thoughts of Moon in her swimsuit quickly ran through the blonde's head, she was already feeling horny from her bit with Sol, so she blushes heavily and looks down to try and hide it "Oh...uh...sure, we can go swimming, yes."

"Yay!" Moon jumps happily. "Let's go!" She says, pulling Lille outside by the hand.

"Waaaah!" The shy girl is dragged outside their house before she can say "But I don't even have my swimsuit!"

"Oh! Then go get it and we'll meet on the beach! Yes?" Moon is quick to instruct.

"Uh...well the professor has a private beach..." The blonde suggests, "We could just...use that."

Moon grins, liking the idea, "Perfect! Let's meet there then!"

"...you know I live there. Just walk down with me." Lillie sighs as she has to point this out. The two girls walk down to the shack people called a lab. Moon having Sir Woopsalot get any angry Pokémon off them as they trek through all the tall grass on the way down.

"Professor? Are you home?" Lillie asks as she steps through the front door. After a couple dozen seconds there was no answer. "Well, it looks like he's away."

"Great! Now go change! Or I will change you myself!" The black haired girl laughs.

The much shyer girl gives off an eep before climbing up to the loft of the lab. In a couple of minutes she climbs back a bikini with the bottom being a skirt tied at the side, and the top having a similar frilly design. "R-ready!" She nods.

"That looks good! Now let's go!" Moon strips off her clothes, leaving her green swimsuit on, and pulls her outside. "Now come on!" The black haired girl says as she pulls Lillie into the water. The shy girl yelps a little as she's pulled in, still giving shy glances to Moon. The water was nice and warm. Comfortable as they went in waist deep.

"This water feels niiiice!" The cheery girl bounces a bit playfully.

The blonde girl nods, "Y-yeah, it is." Thankfully they were in water, or else Lillie wouldn't have found it so easy to hide that she was horny from the blowjob earlier and the swimsuit clinging to Moon's body. Lillie was so focused on her body that she didn't notice as the playful girl splashes the shy girl with a wave of water.

"Eep!" She jumps back again quickly, she simply looks over at the bolder girl for a bit, before deciding to join her and splash some water back.

The black haired girl giggles, loving getting into games like these. "Oh, it's on!" She splashes more as a distraction, then jumps at her and pushes her over. Lillie squeaks as she's pushed into the water, flinging her arms around chaotically and she goes under, eventually hugging to Moon's back. The closet perv felt a rush as she did this, instinctively moving a hand down to the girl's butt, figuring she wouldn't notice.

Lillie was wrong. "Whoa! Hey there!" Moon laughs.

The blonde gasps for air as she surfaces, quickly going to try and explain herself, "S-Sorry! Accident! I promise!"

"Relax! It's no problem!"The cheery girl giggles and pulls her up. This, however, made them end up very close to each other.

"R-right!" The shy girl gives a blush, feeling herself slowly grow hornier, "So I know I haven't thanked you properly...so you can do anything if you'd like..." She says it slowly and shyly, 'No way she knows what that means anyway...urk...I need time alone…' She thinks to herslf.

"Okay then!" Moon says, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close and kissing her. Lillie freezes up, honestly not expecting that to work, but soon she took a submissive role in her kiss. The black haired girl pushes her tongue against the other girl's while moving her hand down to her butt, curiously sliding off Lillie's bottoms.

"Y-you've done this a lot...haven't you..?" The shy girl can't help but ask as their lips separate, somehow blushing brighter.

"Oh no, not at all!" Moon laughs and moves her hand to her pussy, having learned from her experiences the night before.

"W-wha?" Lillie says as she moans, she was confused, her pussy warm even under the water. The cheery girl feels her pussy lips and slowly rubs them, experimenting with her reactions. She moans softly at Moon's touch, almost quivering around her hand, "M-moon..."

"Do you like it?" The black haired girl asks as she moves her fingers around the girl's sensitive spots.

"Y-yes..." Moon fingered around almost randomly, checking for which spots gave the most moans, eventually finding a spot that made Lillie give a cute squeak: her clit. The playful girl plays with this spot until eventually Lillie let out a loud squeal "MOOOOOON!" As she came all over the girl's fingers, the rest diluting in the sea.

"Whoa! That was interesting, thanks!" Moon laughs.

The shyer girl blushes and pulls up her bottoms, "Y-you're welcome..." She looks around nervously for a second, "I should probably get back home...see you soon?"

"Sure thing! Bye Lillie!" The cheery girl hugs her, gets out, picks up her clothes and starts to head back. She hastily puts on her clothes as she heads back up the grassy hill that lead to her house, her wooper getting more easy experience. On her way up she moves the sunset, it's beautiful rays landing on the Alolan island.

"Wait! It's that time!" The flighty girl exclaims, remembering her plans with Courtney, upon this, she runs back towards the city and to the beach they planned to meet up. She saw the purple haired girl there standing in the sand and looking at the sunset, wearing absolutely nothing. The beach itself was starting to empty out. "Oh Courtney! Why are you just standing there like that?" The confused girl asks.

The older teen turns to her, Moon getting s better look at her nude now. Her body was skinny and fit, and she has a red tattoo of an M above her crotch. "I was...waiting for you?"

"But why are you waiting nude?" Moon giggles.

"Team Magma doesn't...manufacture swimsuits..." The nude girl explains.

"You could've just used some other swimsuit! Like a red one! But oh well! Nice tattoo you got there!" The black haired girl says.

"But I don't really swim..." Courtney looks at the ocean briefly before looking back, "Why did you...want to see me?"

"Because I'm trying to get some friends! And you're nice so I wanna be friends with you!" She responds, grinning.

The older teen gives her a blank stare for a bit for asking, "With benefits?"

"Uh, I don't know what that means, but it sounds good, so sure!" Moon smiles.

"Would you...enjoy having intercourse now then?" Courtney keeps her blank expression even when asking this.

"Uhm, sure?" The black haired girl says, not quite sure as to what she meant with that. The admin doesn't say a word as she goes up to Moon, starting to try and remove her clothes. "Whoa! That's what you meant!" The cheery girl says, taking her clothes off quickly until she was in her swimsuit.

"Correct." Courtney didn't stop, trying to slide her green one piece off of her.

Moon now entirely understood what she was trying to do, getting herself out of the swimsuit. She figured that people around here went nude all the time, so she shouldn't be embarrassed about her public nudity. Their nude bodies looked a lot alike, both were fit yet skinny, just the lack of a crotch tattoo on Moon and her being a bit shorter made them look different.

The older girl wordlessly licks down her body, eventually dropping to her knees to take slow licks at the younger's lower lips. The black haired girl moaned, the pleasure of her wet tongue against her folds was immense, it already felt so much better than her fingers. Courtney grab's Moon's firm ass, using it to pull herself in deeper, slithering her tongue into the girl's moistening pussy. Moon's legs tremble, the pleasure running up her spine, moaning more. "C-Courtney!"

The admin used some of her previous experiences to find her ever so sensitive clit and giving it a soft bite. The bite hit her like a spear of extacy to her insides as she came, moaning loudly, her juices spraying against Courtney's chin and neck.

"Mmm..." Courtney stands up, cum still dripping off her chin as Moon quivered, "Was that...enjoyable?"

The black haired girl nods, still wobbly. "T-That was amazing!"

A small smirk came into the cold girl's face as she looked down at her work, "Lay down."

"Gladly!" Moon says, if Courtney made an expression that small she must be enjoying herself, she happily lays down, resting her legs. Without any warning or explanation, Courtney sits on top of the girl's face, using her legs to not put on too much weight. The cheery girl was confused at first, but then gives the admin's pussy a good, long lick.

"Yes. Like that." As expected, not a hint of pleasure in her voice. The black haired girl continues to lick around, occasionally slipping her tongue in between her lips. "Keep it up." Though her voice didn't show much, Moon could feel twitches in her pussy, she knew she was doing good.

Moon chuckles, this experience certainly being a strange one. She starts sinking her teeth into one of Courtney's folds and pulls it, trying to replicate what was done to her but was a bit off the mark. Without more warning than a few twitches, the girl had cum squirted all over her face for the first time, her closed mouth hiding the taste for now. Courtney stood up, too calm for somehow who just orgasmed, "Not...the worst I had."

The cum covered girl licks up some and tastes it. "Mmm, tastes good! And that was my first time, so don't mind it please!"

"I won't." The admin takes Moon's hand and helps her up. "Were you...going to the festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am! You coming too?" Moon asks, hoping to see another friend there.

"Do you...want me to?" The admin made it hard to read what she wanted.

"Of course I do!" The cheery girl says, answering as honest as her smile.

The older teen turns without expression, "See you tomorrow...then." She walks back into the city where she presumably lived, it appeared she didn't bring clothes at all to the beach as she walked through the streets naked.

"Odd girl!" The black haired girl says to herself, gets dressed once again and goes back home. The sun had practically set by the time she got in the door. Inside her mom was watching some kind of crime show in her sleep wear, "Oh? Finally back are you?"

"Yeeeah, I hung out with Lillie and Courtney! It was fun!" Moon giggles, really enjoying her day.

"I'm glad." The milf smiles at her daughter, "I left your dinner in the microwave."

"Thanks mom!" The cheery girl kisses her cheek and gets her food. Even though it was a bit chilled, she enjoyed her mother's cooking either way. She makes sure to clean and wash her plate before heading to bed with her Pokemon.

Moon opens a window, thankfully finding a drying rack on the outside of it. She strips off the clothes made wet by her swimsuit before peeling off her suit and hanging it on the rack. The girl covers her nudity by finding a large shirt to wear, but she felt like skipping the panties. She feels a soft breeze in her crotch as she falls asleep, she enjoyed the sensation.

**Thanks for reading! Please review for any feedback! Have any characters or scenes or ideas you wanna see? Let us know! We'll try to do as many as we can**

**Also! We wanted to know how much you people wanted plot in this. We're more than happy to put some in, and already have some new points here, but we'll skip over those if all you only want sex scenes. There's a poll up on my profile to vote on what you want to see**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the delay, Lyra was busy and we were overall lacking a bit of motivation, so sorry but here the chapter is, hope you all enjoy!**

Today was a rather uneventful day for the twins. Sol spent most of it in his room, Moon spending much of it in the yard watering her wooper with a hose. Before the two knew it, it was evening.

"Hey Moon?" A black haired milf sticks her head out of the door, looking at her daughter dousing the Pokémon, "That festival was soon, you ready?"

"Oh riiiight, yeah! Yes I am!" Moon stops the water, her soaked shirt showing that she wasn't fully on task all day.

"Great!" The milf smiles, "Well if you want you can head on up while I get your brother." She goes back in to tell Sol over.

The impatient girl decides to head up, curious if she'd meet Courtney. So she runs up the hill excitedly. However just before she hit the town, she found two people dressed in white suits in the way. Two odd Pokémon with them. A pink scolipede with large incisors and a small purple floating thing.

"Measuring the aura readings here...the numbers appear to be a bit high. What do you think, Zossie?" The taller of the two says.

The shorter, Zossie, did not appear to be paying attention at all, "Look! A party!" She says, pointing to the town.

"Oh hai! Who are you two?" Moon asks as she walks up to the two.

The tall one with blue hair turns, giving Moon a stare, her visor hiding her prying eyes. "You are not native to Alola, are you?"

Before Moon had the chance to answer, the shorter yelps, "Soliera! Don't be like that!"

"Oh she's good! That's right!" The black haired giggles, ignoring Zossie's comment.

"You are simply pale." Soliera starts to walk away, the pink scolipede with them following.

Zossie gives an apologetic bow, "Sorry for getting in your way!"

"No problem! I'm Moon, you two going to the festival?" She asks.

"Yes, this is our first time here so naturally we were curious. I take it it's your first time too?" The redhead cheerily asks.

"Yep! It's gonna be so much fun!" Moon grins.

"Let's go then!" Zossie cheers, leading Moon and her partner in. The place was lively, Pokémon everywhere, dancing, drinking, stripping. Moon saw Courtney standing near the entrance, staring at the setting sun.

"Hey Courtney!" Moon shouts, waving to her.

"Moon." The admin spots them, walking over, staring at Zossie and Soliera. "Who are these? Why...the suits? What...are those?"

"Oh we're from a faraway region! Don't mind us. This is a scolipede from our land. We wear these suits because there's no sun there, our skin isn't used to sun, so easy sunburn here!" Zossie explains quickly.

"There isn't a place...like that on this planet..." Courtney was quick to point out.

"Ah...yeeeeah, we live in a...hey look Soliera! Candy!" The two quickly went off, appearing flustered by Courtney's prying.

The teen stares as they leave. "How odd... those two."

"Yeah, but they seem nice!"

The admin shrugs, "So… let's have some… fun here..?"

"Yes! What do we do?" Moon's eyes dart around the scene, not knowing what they should do.

The cold girl looks around, "I don't know... look to be games or shows...would you rather some kind of game..? Or watch some...strippers..? Or join them..? Or drink...stuff...so much stuff."

Moon looks around the busy festival, eventually laying her eyes on a small band playing music with people dancing around them, "Oh! Let's go dance!" The cheery girl grabs Courtney's arm and drags her over.

"That is… an odd decision." Courtney says as she gets dragged over.

Moon giggles. "Come ooon, it'll be fun!"

"In theory...yes.."

"Woop Woop!" It wasn't long after hearing the music that Sir Woopsalot jumped out of his Pokeball to join the girls.

"And now it'll be even better!" Moon grins and starts dancing with her wooper. Their dances were completely different, Moon moved around a lot, flinging her arms around excitedly while her Pokémon simply stood in a single spot and spun in a circle.

"So that's… fun… I see..." Courtney immediately starts to spin in a similar fashion to Sir Woopsalot, not drawing as many heads as one would expect from her bizarre style. The cheery girl notices this spinning, giggles and joins in on their "special" dance style, spinning along with them.

They were all spinning happily for a few minutes before they heard a smooth female voice call out, "Wow, can't say I've seen that one before." While lightly laughing to herself.

"Huh?" Moon stops her spinning, looking where the voice came from, before wobbling around. "Whoa, dizzy, too much spinning!"

Though it looked like a few twins from the spinning, Moon could soon see the figure of a rather attractive girl in her late teens. Her soft skin covered by several loose cloths forming a skirt and shawl. Her long purple wavy hair covering the rest of her D cups. "I was simply saying I've never seen that dance move before. Or you got that matter."

"Oh! I'm Moon! I just moved here! And what's your name?" she asks, clearing up.

"Sabrina." Moon could make out her expression now. Her posture and look almost like that of a nymph, playful and seduction. She couldn't help but notice Sabrina's eyes were purple and lacking pupils. "I see you're friends with Courtney."

"Oh, you two know each other? How fun! Wanna be friends Sabrina?" The friendly girl asks without hesitation.

"I know many people." Sabrina giggles, "But yes, I do. You are quite a cutie afterall~" Moon soon felt the older girl's hand feeling down her side.

"Oh you're also this touchy?" Moon didn't have a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"Hard not to be with you.~" Moon is soon pulled into a deep kiss with the bewitching girl. The cheery girl was surprised by it, but let it happen, kissing back sloppily. Sabrina breaks the kiss slowly and sensually, "Mmmm, virgin, aren't you?"

"What?" Moon asks, honestly confused at the word. "What does that mean?"

"Oh that's a yes, how cute~" The nymph's hand traveled down Moon's body, stopping below her shirt and at her swimsuit, "Making it hard for me to get my fingers on you eh?"

"I always wear this, sorry!" Moon giggles. "I like swimming after all!"

"You gotta try it nude, feels soooo much better." Sabrina's fingers start to slip their way into the suit, tracing her lower lip until her middle finger gracefully slips in.

The girl moans almost immediately, the teen's fingers . "I'll t-try going nude sometime!"

"If you'd like, you could come deep sea diving with me tomorrow." Sabrina pushing two fingers deeper into Moon's pussy, curving them just slightly while using other fingers to tickle the outside, "I live on that big pumpkaboo boat."

Moon moans louder, her juices dribbling out from her swimsuit. "S-Sure!~" Sabrina pinches the girl's labia with two fingers, sinking her other two deep into her pussy. Moon's insides quiver and clench around the nymph's fingers. "N-Nooo!~" The cheery girl squeals and cums, splashing all over her legs. The nymph pulls her cum coated fingers out, putting them right into Moon's mouth.

While she was surprised by the quick act, Moon soon found herself licking her fingers clean, tasting her own juices and letting out a light sigh.

"Like the taste of your own cum?~" Sabrina grins, pulling her fingers out.

"Well it tasted a bit weird, but certainly not bad!" Moon answers.

The teen starts to sexily walk off, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Moon?"

"Yes, see you then!" The cheerful girl waves.

Sol and his mom has just about gotten up to Iki town, the various fires and music making a busy atmosphere, somehow similar yet different to his home. Looking around through stalls and such, he quickly finds some clothes he wanted to try. As he leaves his mom and walks over he accidentally runs into Lillie. "Mew, watch where you're going!"

"Ouch! O-Oh, sorry! Oh! H-Hey Sol!" The blonde stutters.

"Oh hey Lillie." Sol brushes himself off a bit, "I see you came here too. That's good, I didn't really know anyone."

"O-Of course I'd come, this is like the only thing happening here after all..." Lillie chuckles a bit.

"I see, yeah, place is a bit boring I suppose. I'm more used to larger cities." He looks at the clothes stand again, "The festival clothes here are a bit weird, aren't they? We always just had a bunch of suits and dresses."

"I-I mean it's a festival, not some p-party thing. T-This town is a lot like a big f-family I suppose." The shy girl responds, sounding like she didn't quite feel she was part of this family.

Sol nods, "Yeah I suppose, well, wanna try some of that one? I'm sure it'd look good on you."

Lillie blushes. "R-Really? I-I guess I could try some then..." She mutters.

"I mean it'll look good on me, and you look kind of like me, so it can't be bad." He shrugs, leading her over and getting some, which were free for the festival. "Now to find a good place to change..." After looking around for a minute or two, the pair find an area behind a house, Sol changing first.

"Alright, done, how do I look?" He comes out, wearing a long grass skirt and a flower necklace, his long hair flowing nicely over his bare chest. "Certainly skimpy...but I've worn worse."

The blonde giggles at seeing this, his figure was very feminine to her. "You look like a girl!"

"A good model or actor can pull off either gender." Sol explains, almost taking it a bit too seriously.

"T-That was a joke though..." Lillie sighs.

"Well you could've made that more clear...," He complains, "Anyways, you can go and change now."

"B-But no peeking!" The shy girl says, hiding and beginning to chang.

"I won't, I won't."

"O-Okay, I'm coming back..." Lillie comes out from her hiding place, wearing a similar grass skirt and a coconut strap bra, her face red. "T-This is awkward..." Sol could see bits of skin between the grasses, even around the waste, showing she wasn't wearing panties.

"Nah, I think it looks great on you!" Sol pats her shoulder confidently, "Fits in with the festival more too, and suits your hair."

The blonde blushes more. "D-Don't mention it please..."

He nods, "Well let's look for stuff the do."

The two walk into the festival, Lillie's heart beats fast as she felt the breeze against her naked pussy and ass, the feeling of the cool ground under her bare feet and all the skimpily dressed people around the festi-val did nothing to to decrease her heavy blush, It's the first time she walks around without panties in public and despite being embarrassed, she feels another feeling.

"Heeey!" They heard a voice call out, turning they saw a woman in her thirties at a stall, "You two feel like playing a game?"

"U-Uh, s-sure!" Lille goes over, happy to forget about the lack of clothing on people for a bit. Sol followed close behind.

"Alright, the game is simply, I'm going to pull out random question cards and ask you, if you get them right, you get a point, but if you get one wrong, you lose two. Ready? Let's go!" The lady was cheerful as she asked, "Alright, out of all grass type Pokémon, which can move the fastest?"

"Uhm...i-isn't it mega-sceptile? Unless you count abilities...then it's whimsicott..." Lillie attempts to answer.

"Correct!" The lady cheers, "Next up, what the name of the attendant to the legendary heroine of the Rensai period?"

Sol quickly speaks up, "Easy, it's Oichi."

"Correct! Next, which type has the largest penis to body ratio on average?"

Sol's face immediately turns to one lacking amusement, "...alright, who in Arceus' name actually knows that?"

Lillie looks down in embarrassment,. "...d-dragon..."

"Correct!"

The two continue to answer the questions correctly, each having knowledge the other lacked, until they hit a few dozen and they heard "Congratulations! You two seriously knew a ton." The worker lady says, "Here's your prize, this egg!" She hands Lillie an egg, it was white with pale blue spots on it. It was mildly chilly in her hands.

"W-Whoa, for a couple questions?" The blonde asks surprised, not feeling like they did a whole lot.

The lady shrugs, "You were the first to get them all right, so sure. You even got some of the harder ones"

"T-Thanks I suppose!" Lillie smiles, looking at her new egg.

The two start to head off, Lillie leading ahead a bit with the egg in hand, happy she got it, when suddenly she fell her skirt fall, giving Sol a good view of her cute, round butt. She heard a small jingling around the area, telling her that Nebby did it on purpose.

The shy girl squeals in embarrassment and holds the egg to cover up. "D-Don't look..."

Sol quickly goes to stand behind her, his back to hers, to help cover her, "I'm not, look, do you need help getting that up? Or should I hold the egg for you?"

"N-No, I need the egg to cover up!" Lillie blushes and squeaks.

He sighs, "Should I put your skirt back up then?"

"P-Please do..." she mumbles.

Sol turns bends down, getting an eyeful of her butt as he takes the skirt from her ankles and ties it back up, lightly touching her ass as he does.

"W-Waaah! D-Don't touch me there!" Lillie squeaks.

"For Arceus sake I was just trying to help!" He quickly stands up, quickly changing the subject, "Did you happen to see where Nebby went?"

"Waaaaah! Nebby! Where did you go?" Lillie asks half in panic and half in angry, looking around frantically, eventually seeing a teen girl moaning in pleasure but yet alone, the blonde saw some purple sparkles coming from the gaps in the grass miniskirt.

"Nebby!" Lillie runs over, lifts up the girl's skirt and pulls the little purple fluffball. The teen girl can't help but laugh as Nebby gets pulled away and Lillie runs away. However, Nebby was able to squirm away and slid under Lillie's skirt, staring to lick her bare pussy. The blonde moans and falls on her ass, her knees twitching. "N-Nebby...s-stop that...ooohhh!"

Lillie arches her back in pleasure, feeling Nebby's small tongue rotate around her erect clit, unconsciously she spreads her legs to improve ac-cess to her little Pokémon, but after few seconds, the Pokémon floats out of her skirt, leaving her all wet and horny, but in her hands at least.

"Y-You're mean..." Lillie mutters, getting up on her shaking legs, but leaving a small puddle on the ground, her pussy pulsates asking more.

"You okay Lillie?" Sol can't help but ask, not noticing her dripping.

"Y-Yeah...s-sorry about that..." The shy girl answers.

He looks at her, tilting his head, "You sure you're okay there? It was just a fall."

"N-No it wasn't! U-Uhm...l-look, I need your help..." Lille says, pulling him back behind the building.

"Alright, what is it?" He quickly asked, being blind to the obvious. The blonde blushes hard and moves her skirt, her copious juices running down her legs while she leans against the wall. Sol looks at her, "Are you some kind of horny slut?"

"W-What? N-No!" Lillie says as her clit pulsates at the dirty word. "N-Nebby d-did this..."

"I mean I'm just saying that yesterday you blew me and this today, just feels slutty to me. I mean I've never even been on a date." He explains, trying to not make her mad.

"T-That never happened! I-It's not like I want this either..." The shy girl mutters, spreading her legs. "Just p-please...I need it."

"Just finger yourself."

Lillie looks down in embarrassment, keeping her legs spread to show her enticing pussy "P-please..?"

"Fine, thought you are a horny slut." Sol sighs, approaches her and getting down to his knees, then he spreads with both his thumbs her dripping, puffy pussy lips.

He'd seen his fair share of pussies through porn, and Moon's when they took baths together when they were younger, but this was the first time he saw a real horny pussy. Lillie's pussy was hairless and wet, her juices seemingly dripping out endlessly.

Lillie gasp at this. "D-don't look inside...aaahhh"

She moans as Sol starts to lick her, he decides to do what he watches his favorite model do in many lewd videos, he goes to playfully lick at her pussy lips with his tongue tip. The blonde quickly covers her mouth with one hand and arch her back against the wall as the sudden rush of pleasure caused her to shudder and moan loudly, her knees twitching. Sol knows this means he's doing a good job, getting a bit braver he gets her puffy pussy lips in his mouth sucking them while caress her thighs smearing her juices all over her skin.

"Ungh...oh...aahh..." Lillie moan in total pleasure as she try to keep her voice low.

Suddenly Sol feels something fall on his head, bonking him relatively hard, stopping his action, with a thread of juice between his chin and the blonde's pussy, she took the foreign object and examined it. "A bra?" It looked to be Lillie's coconut bra, explaining why it hurt a bit.

"Eeep! Nebby!"

Looking up, he sees Nebby sucks Lillie's left nipple, realizing the little Pokémon had unclasp the bra and that Lillie was close to orgasm, Sol raises her right leg and pushes her tongue inside her, twirling it against her juicy inner walls and drinking her juices.

"Yes...yes...AAAAAHHHH!" Lillie cums hard, her naked body in spasms as her pussy clench around his tongue and spraying into Sol's face, her legs tremble so hard she loses her balance, but he holds her and makes her sit gently. "S-Sorry!"

"Nah, I don't mind." He says, standing up and wiping it off. "You good now?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you..." Lillie blushes.

Suddenly, a rather loud voice from the town shouts, "May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's deity: Tapu Koko."

"Huh? What was that?" The foreigner asks.

"Oh they always do a battle here for Tapu Koko for the festival with some newer trainer." Lillie explains.

"Oh? Well we might as well go check it out. Come on." Sol leads the two over to the center of town, where he had seen the small arena the day he helped Lillie.

Arriving there, they saw a large order man wearing yellow and a blonde haired woman wearing a loose black dress. "And this year, I am extremely happy to see that the lovely Cynthia from the Sinnoh region is joining us." The man says.

Cynthia chuckles. "Thank you, I'm glad to be a part in this. I've heard of this festival and was in town, so had to be here myself."

Lillie nudges Sol and whispers. "H-Hey, isn't that the champion of the Sinnoh region?"

He nods, "Yeah...didn't expect to see her here for sure. I have a few books of hers even."

The older man speaking didn't give them much chance to chat, "Before you, stands Hau, grandson of the Kahuna." He gestures to a fairly dark skinned boy with his hair tied up, certainly looking lax. A rowlet in front of him. "And also before you stands the daughter of Cynthia, Verity, who really makes you wonder why she's single now."

"Oh stop it already, no need for all the flattery!" The Sinnoh champion gives off a slight giggle, as if she was tired of people bringing up her relationship status.

A brown haired girl with her hair in a bun smiles, this was the mention Verity, a piplup was in front of her, "Come on Hau! Let's have fun!"

Lillie soon found herself blushing heavily, before this battle even started or anything lewd at all.

"Lillie? Something wrong?" Sol noticed.

"U-Um, I-I don't wanna watch this..." The blonde girl responds, looking away.

"You don't like battles?"

Lillie shakes her head. "I-I don't like it when they fight, b-but that's not the point..."

The battle seemed to have started, "Rowlet! Why don't you fly up and use Leafage?" Hau told his Pokémon, who followed the directions, shooting some leaves at the Piplup, aiming to set her off balance.

"Dodge and attack with Bubble!" Verity shouts out.

"Pip!" The penguin pokémon jumps back and fires a bunch of bubbles at the grass type.

The rowlett screeches "Roooowl!" as he falls down onto his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Hau laughs at this, "Wow, you sure got us good there!"

The brunette girl doesn't waste any time responding to him and goes straight for a command. "Piplup, go for it!" She calls out.

The small penguin dashes towards the owl, pinning it down and playfully biting the other Pokémon's crotch. It wasn't long before the owl's little dick started springing up out of his feathers. His trainer not exactly being much help, "Come on, you can get out of that Rowlett!"

Meanwhile, Sol was watching this battle, very confused, "...what exactly is that piplup doing?" He can't help but ask Lillie.

"T-They're...c-competing on...w-who cums first..." Lillie blushes as she tries to explain to Sol as the battle continues.

The penguin Pokémon's smirk was obvious even with the beak, she hops on top of his dick and hilts herself on it, the owl's dick slipping into her easily, she squeaks in pleasure. The owl seemed rather calm about this,barely even trying to escape the piplup, and not showing anywhere near as much pleasure as Verity's Pokémon.

"Good job! Keep it up!" Verity cheers.

"Piiiip!~" The piplup squeaks again, bouncing on him hard, moving her hips around to make that dick hit each of her inner sensitive spots, eventually hilting him and cumming her liquidy juices all over the owl Pokemon. She soon gets up, happily showing the stain she left on the Rowlett's body.

"Phew, well that was a great battle Verity!" Hau says as he returns his Pokémon to his side.

Even through all the festival noises and cheering, everyone heard a grand, yet shrill cry from afar, echoing throughout the town.

"Ho!" The old man next to Cynthia says, "You heard it yourself. Tapu Koko's song of approval." He turns to the two on the stage, bringing out two colorful amulets from his robes, "And now I am happy to say that these two shall be attempting the island challenge! Let the great Tapu Koko bless them!"

At this point, Sol lost interest, turning to Lillie, "What kind of battle was that? That was ridiculously strange...and kinda wrong."

"T-That's what fights are like here...I-I know it's weird, b-but I'd rather have that, than them getting hurt..." Lillie says, blushing heavily and looking away from everything, including Sol.

"I see." He can't help but roll his eyes a bit, "Well come on then, let's do a little more."

The pair played more games and Sol even showed Lillie a bit of dancing he learned in Kalos, the poor girl blushing heavily the whole time.

On the other side, Moon and Courtney were mostly goofing around doing random things after they caught the battle, until they were approached by yet another person. "Hey cousins!"

Moon gives off her best smile to the person, "Oh, hey Kukui."

The shirtless professor beams at the girls, "You catch that battle? Now that was an Explosion of a show!"

"It was… very short." Courtney points out.

"Haha yeah! Short but good like an Extreme Speed!" He laughs, "Ah yes, those two are going to help my complete my research with some dexes."

Moon didn't have time to answer as the admin answers fast, "Your research… is useless…"

Kukui seemed genuinely confused with this, "Excuse me?"

"You take nothing… seriously and you've… added nothing of substance… go away."

"Well aren't you doing a Rage today!' The professor laughs again, "Then why don't you do better? I'd always like a good Counter to learn from."

Courtney glares at him, "Fine...now leave."

It had been a few hours, and people were starting to leave, and the four main people all met around the front of the time.

"Mew, that's finally over." Sol immediately comments to the group.

"Cute outfit Lillie!" Moon comments, eyeing her.

Lillie, still dressed in her relatively skimpy grass skirt, quickly covers up her stomach, blushing heavily, "T-thanks...Moon.."

"No problem!" The cheery girl responds. "This was a bunch of fun!"

"I was able to detect high levels of aura here." The group turns to the voice, finding two girls in white suits. Zossie and Soliera.

"That's called fun you dummy!" Zossie says to her mysterious companion.

"Oh, you two." Sol was still confused on who these people were.

"Oh, them! Hey guys!" Moon says.

"Hey Moon!" Zossie waves, "You have fun at the festival?"

"Oh yeah! It was great!" The cheery girl giggles.

"Note, festivals are enjoy..."

"Waaaah! Soliera! Stop! Let's go!" The younger of the weirdos quickly goes to drag off the elder away from people.

The friend group says their goodbyes, the siblings heading back to their house, where their mom was sitting on a couch, looking extremely tired, "Oh you two? Back already? Thought you would've stayed in Iki town longer."

"Yeah, everyone was already leaving! You look tired, are you okay?" Moon asks, surprised because she didn't see her at the festival at all.

"Yeah I'm good, I just did a bit too much dancing and...well, other things." The milf can't help but let out a giggle, as if she was keeping a secret. "Shame I didn't see you at all there, but I'm sure you had fun."

"We did, thanks!" The cheery girl says.

The twins start to walk to their rooms, Sol saying "Hey Moon? Could you meet me in my room in a bit after I change?" Before he goes into his.

"Huh, weird. " Moon says to herself and shrugs, changing herself into a large shirt, she decided to skip the panties, having enjoyed the feeling when she skipped it yesterday.

She walks over to her brother's door and walked in, not knocking as usual, finding him changed into some boxers and a shirt sitting on his bed. She closes the door again and stands in front of him, "So what's up?"

"What exactly were you doing on my computer the other day?" He almost immediately asks.

"I was looking something up, I told you that!" Moon responds, a little annoyed.

"Hey relax relax!" He quickly tries to calm her down, much preferring her gentler side, "I just found some new pictures saved on my computer is all."

"Oh yeah! I found them and I know you like her, so I downloaded them! Is that a problem?" Moon asks.

Her brother thinks for a moment, trying to figure out a way to ask about his porn folder discreetly, "Well, did you see where you saved them?"

"I saw the name of the folder but that's about it!" the cheery girl says, obviously lying as he knows how curious she would be.

"Oh Arceus..." He sighs and instructs, "Here, sit down." He moves a bit to the side of his bed.

"Huh?" Moon asks, doing as told. She sits down cross legged in front him.

"First off, did you see that...battle at the festival?" Sol asks.

"Uh yeah, that was really weird!" The cheery girl responds, giving off a short, nervous laugh and wondering what he was going to ask next.

"Yes, it really was..." His eyes couldn't help but drift to Moon's panties, but the only thing he saw under her shirt was his sister's bare pussy. "Uh...why aren't you wearing underwear?"

"Because it's more comfortable this way?" Moon says, not caring much about his comment or his stare.

"Alright, did you look in that folder? Be honest please." He says, asumming his sister minded the look at her privates and switching the subject "This region is being kind of weird."

"Fiiiine, I did look." The black haired girl admits.

Her brother was both relieved and concerned at hearing this, not wanting her to see it, "Well...what did you see?"

"Um, I saw Elesa a bunch, with her zebstrika." Moon says boldly.

Sol sighs audibly, "And did you actually have any idea what that was about?"

"Hmm, not really, but it seemed she enjoyed herself!" Moon smiles. "I like seeing people enjoy themselves!"

Sol gave an honest chuckle at her enthusiasm, "Alright, well, what have you been doing these past few days? Anything weird?"

"Well, I was doing some stuff with Courtney, she said she wanted to thank me for saving her!" The cheery girl says.

"What kind of stuff?" He ignores the thanks, trying to figure out if she had similar experiences.

"I believe she called it sex?" Moon says, uncertain what he was trying to get at.

"...so you've had sex now? Oh Arceus..." Sol definitely felt a bit off in knowing that.

"Whaaaat? Is something wrong with that?" His sister asks.

"It's normally an over eighteen type of thing you only do with boyfriends or girlfriends." He explains.

"Oh! Whoops!" Moon giggles. Sol simply facepalms at this. "So what're you trying to get at anyways?" The girl asks.

"That you're not exactly ready to be having sex."

"I don't think that folder you have is much different though, no?" Moon counters, loving to do this to her stuck up twin.

Her brother stops for a bit before saying, "Well, yeah I suppose you're right. At least I was only watching things though."

Moon thinks for a second, "I guess you're right!" easily agrees to this.

The two are silent for a bit, neither knowing what to say next. Sol eventually goes to ask, "So..you've been out more, notice anything else weird?"

"Well, I also did some stuff with Lillie and a girl named Sabrina I met today!" The girl answers.

"Oh for Arceus sake..." Her brother mutters, jealous of her time and a bit disappointed. "And that slut..."

"Wait what? Who's a slut?" Moon asks immediately.

"Lillie." He answers plainly.

"Huh? Why?" She asks, confused and concerned, "She's a really nice person!"

"Well...I guess you told me," Sol grumbles, "Lillie also blew me and had me eat her out."

"Uh...what is that?" Moon asks, having absolutely no idea.

Her brother sighs for what felt like the tenth time in this conversation before laughing, "Wow, you really have no idea about this stuff do you?"

"Nope, not at all!" His sister laughs. "How do you know?"

"Well I've just seen my fair share of porn like that, celebrities talk about that all the time too." He says simply.

"What's porn?" Moon asks him innocently.

Sol manages to get out yet another sigh as he explains, "Its videos of people have sex...like that one with Elesa and her zebstrika."

"Oh that sounds fun!" She laughs.

"Uh yes...I suppose it is." Her brother was finding all this very hard to explain.

"Oh! Can we watch some?" Moon asks.

"We? It's really more of a private thing." Sol tells her.

"But why though? That could be fun! Plus we're siblings, we don't need to be private"

"Alright, fine. Sit next to me I guess." He leans back against the headboard of his bed, putting his laptop next to his side. Figuring as long as they're only watching it's not weird. Moon sits next to him, their shoulders lightly touching on the small bed.

Sol goes over to one of the more popular porn sites, Moon could already see categories of fetishes, Pokémon or even porn stars. "Well, what do you want to see exactly?"

"Oooh! That one!" Moon points out one about siblings fucking. "They're siblings, like us!" She smiles.

Sol couldn't even comment on this, he simply picked the video and watched the intro. It started with an older teen boy sitting on a bed, he had brown hair and wore a blue jacket on him. A girl wearing short jean shorts with a brown ponytail soon came in saying "Hey broooooo, mom and dad are gone, let's have some fun!" She quickly removes her tank top, letting her lovely D cups bounce out. Her brother's pants were soon tight with his bulge, "You love my tits, don't you bro?" It didn't take much more conversation before the brother had his pants off and the sister had her hands around his cock, stroking him up and down slowly.

Moon watches carefully, trying to remember any techniques the sister used.

The sister in the video soon moved on to licking up his shaft, starting to suck on his tip. She also started to strip where she could. Taking off her shorts and panties as she sucked. The camera making sure to give a good view of her round ass and shaven pussy.

"Whoa..." The girl stared at her mouth movements.

"You're taking this a bit too seriously..." Sol couldn't help but comment.

Meanwhile in the video, the sister was busy deepthroating her brother's cock. The camera slowly going a bit off, showing a dewott running up to the girl and jumping on her. His cock going into her with a slippery ease.

"Oh wow..." Moon mutters, her hand slowly going down under her shirt, lightly feeling her tender pussy.. Sol had also begun to get hard from this, he covered himself, keeping quiet about it. Neither noticing the other.

Meanwhile on screen the brown haired girl took a load of cum in her mouth. She slowly moved off, dripping with her brother's cum. She strips off her top and pushes her brother down, sitting on his face. The dewott jumping on his chest and laying down so the girl could jerk him off. Her brother holds and spreads his sister's legs, flicking his tongue into her pussy. "Oh bro, you are so good at this!"

The black haired girl glances over to Sol, smiling as she enjoys the video, as she looks she notices his obvious attempt at hiding his bulge. "You like it?"

"No, why would you think that?" He replies as casually as possible.

Moon just giggles and pokes his bulge. "That's why! Just like the boy in the video!"

"Were you seriously paying that much attention to the porn?"

Moon was busy gazing at the video again, the sister jerking the dewott until he shot his watery cum all over, his dick shrinking to its normal size.

"Yep!" Moon says as she turns back, quickly pulling down his pants, his hard dick snapping out.

"Hey! Stop it!" He says, quickly covering himself. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna help you get it down!" The cheery girl says, smiling innocently. "We're siblings just like them, so I know it's okay!"

The boy just stares at her a bit, "I'd really rather just do it myself, and I don't want you to see it."

"Oh pleeeease! I wanna try it!" Moon pleads.

"...fine, just this once." He grumbles, moving his hands.

"Yay!" The cheery girl grins and softly grabs his dick. He can't help but let out a small moan at his sister's soft touch. She starts to move her hand up and down his length, "Does this feel good?"

"No. You're my sister." Sol complains.

Moon moves her hand up and squeezes his tip quickly, mimicking what she saw the porn sister doing, getting a moan out of him. "I knew you were lying!" She giggles.

"Shut up." His sister keeps on going, using her thumb on his tip as she moves the rest of her hand up and down. "Dammit sis…" Sol moans, cumming all over her hand.

"Sticky!" Moon giggles, her hand covered in her brother's cum.

"Right, well let's finish this video." Sol quickly says.

The two continued to watch, their little handjob making them miss a good amount, now the girl was on her hands and knees doggy style while her brother pounds her pussy and her dewott lying in front as she sucked his dick. Moon was loving watching this, her hand moved back to her pussy. Sadly for her, she had yet to cum by the time the brother creampied his sister, leaving only a brief conversation until the end of the video. "Awww…"

Sol sighs, giving in, "Wanna watch another?"

"Yes please!" Moon quickly looks at the the recommended videos before pointing one of the same porm stars sharing another girl. "That one!"

The newly perverse girl watches this new video with eager attention, slowly pushing her fingers into her pussy, moaning with pleasure as her virgin walls easily envelope them. "Oh yes!" Moon moans loudly, wetting her brother's bed with her cum.

Shortly after cumming, Moon felt the exhaustion of the day coming back to her. She manages to lean against Sol before passing out, her head resting on his shoulder as she falls asleep, dreaming about her newly acquired pervy thoughts.

"Oh Moon…" Her brother softly says, closing the computer, lying back and falling asleep cuddled up to his sibling.

**Thanks for reading this one! Hope you're enjoying the slow pace as it will certainly keep up. Please review with things you liked or didn't so we can improve, reviews mean a lot as we love to see who here is actually enjoying this or not**

**Also I do have a new poll up on my profile on the general plot direction you want the story to take, it's not all that important, but it's a good thing to know**


	6. Chapter 6

Moon and Sol cuddled together through the whole night after their little porn adventure, even if it was mostly accidental for the twins. As morning started and the Alola sun started to slowly rise in the sky, Moon was the first of the pair to wake up. The cheery girl hopped out of bed quietly as to not wake him up and sneaks out of the room, then stretches a bit, ignoring the fact she ditched her panties last night, leaving her in nothing but a shirt.

Going out into the living room, she expected to see her mom sitting on the couch as usual, but today when she looked around she saw a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair going down over an eye, wearing a similar style of outfit with nothing but a slightly too small shirt that looked like on of her mom's. Moon recognized her from the festival, this was Cynthia, she thinks she remembered it being mentioned she was the champion in Sinnoh. Cynthia was gazing out the window, not noticing Moon's quiet approach.

"Cynthia? What are you doing here?" Moon asks confused.

The champion looks over to her, giving off a warm smile, "Oh good morning, Moon was it? I just met your mom at the festival last night and had a good time over here with her, so I'm still here."

"A good time?" The cheery girl continues to ask innocently.

Cynthia laughs to herself softly, "She's very good with women, though I must say, you really take after her." Her tone was flirtatious, but Moon couldn't really pick up on it.

"Oh thanks a bunch!" Moon grins, happy to receive a completement from such a famous person.

The champion's eyes grew seductive, the woman always loved a good time with a younger girl, "So, how good are you? Does it run in the family?~"

"Huh? What do you mean miss Cynthia?" Moon tilts her head lightly.

"Being good with women I mean, unless...are you so new you don't even know?" Cynthia's smile grew the faintest bit hornier, she could sense Moon lacked experience, and that's a situation she loved to be in.

"You're confusing miss!" Moon laughs, completely oblivious.

Cynthia stands up from the couch, her full height towering over Moon, Cynthia was a tall woman after all, and Moon was hardly a teen. The champion moves a hand to just below Moon's chin, holding her face up as she bent down to kiss Moon on her lips.

Moon stared at her in surprise at first, but then joined in, kissing back, unable to resist the taste of the older woman. Cynthia's kiss was more skilled than Lillie or Courtney's, her tongue slipping between Moon's lips with ease, her tongue taking Moon's into a strangle.

The girl didn't attempt to fight it, instead she slowly swirled her tongue around Cynthia's, filling her with unknown excitement. Cynthia slowly started to break the kiss, their tongues connected until the very end. "My, not your first kiss I see~" Cynthia purrs.

Moon pants lightly. "Nope! But it's not been as many as you probably had!" She giggles, she was pretty and famous, she must've kissed hundreds of people.

Cynthia doesn't say a word as her hands go down to Moon's thighs, slowly feeling up her soft skin and body, removing the shirt she was wearing as she went up.

Moon didn't fight it, her eyes being too distracted to glance over the tall woman's body.

The younger girl was soon on the couch, Cynthia looking over her nude body briefly before removing the shirt that covered her nude body. She was curvy, her breasts large and firm. Moon looked over her body even more closely, her nipples stiffening and her pussy wettening, she didn't know what this feeling was, but she certainly enjoyed it.

The champion went down on Moon sexily, taking one of the girl's firm nipples in her lips as she used her knee to rub against Moon's dripping folds. The younger girl moaned and gripped onto the couch, the pleasure more than she could've imagined from just a leg between hers.

Cynthia's hand skillfully moved to Moon's bottom, a finger slipping between her folds with ease, curving just enough to hit her g-spot, finger against it slow and deep as the woman's teeth began to lightly bite into the perky nipple's on Moon's smaller breasts. Moon moaned loudly, her hips twitching violently as she came, the overwhelming amount of pleasure was too much for her.

Cynthia giggled teasingly watching the girl twitch, she loved it how the younger ones showed so much of their pleasure. She scoops up some of Moon's warm juices before putting it in her own mouth, purring, "Delicious~"

Moon pants heavily, feeling a bit light headed. "T-Thanks!"

Cynthia wasn't done yet though, afterall, she had yet to cum. She climbs over Moon, slowly planting herself on the girl's face, her dripping pussy right on her mouth. The young girl smiles lightly and slowly licks at her folds, then digs in eagerly as the sweet taste of her juices excited her.

"Mmmm, damn Moon! It does run in the family!~" Cynthia moans at her eager licks, each time given Moon a drop of her liquid lust along her tongue. Her moans weren't quiet, but she kept herself rather composed, eventually saying, "Don't be afraid to bite~"

"Um, okay!" Moon says, lightly sinking her teeth into her folds.

"Mmm yes! Good girl~" Cynthia moans out, loving it as the younger girl pinched her experienced pussy between her teeth.

Moon reaches up, feeling up the sides of the older woman, lightly grinding her folds between her teeth.

The champion loves Her improving, "Mmm, you remind me of my daughter, ah!~" With a last moan she cums all over Moon face, her warm fluids splattering over Moon. But did Moon hear that right? Her daughter? Could Moon do this with her mom?

"W-Whoa!" Moon licks off some of her juices, giggling. "You taste great, too!"

"Thanks cutie~" Cynthia gets up off the girl.

Around the same time as they finished, Moon's mom came out of her room, dressed in a t-shirt, like mother like daughter as far as sleep clothes went. "Oh! Good morning Moon, I see you met Cynthia."

"Good morning mom! Yup! She's fun!" Moon giggles, still cum on her face.

"Early breakfast eh?" Her mom says, wiping some off with a finger and putting it in her own mouth.

"Eh? Oh! Whoops!" Moon finishes wiping off her face. The two have a laugh over it as they all sit down or help prepare breakfast, Cynthia and Moon remaining nude.

Meanwhile in his room, Sol was still asleep, however something in the room made a flash, his Mawile, Vesta, releasing herself from her ball. The female pokémon quietly approached his bed, pulling the blanket off slowly. Sol had a hard morning wood poking out of his boxers, he hadn't woken up from her moving the covers however. Vesta smirks, pulling down his boxers and starts to suck his tip skillfully.

Sol moans lightly in his sleep, slowly waking up and spotting her, "Oh...hey Vesta."

"Maw!~" Vesta responds, swirling her tongue around his shaft.

"Horny this morning? I swear I usually have to ask..." He moans again as she eagerly tastes his dick, doing a better job than she usually was, "Don't tell me this region is making you a slut too."

Vesta doesn't respond, but continues to skillfully suck his morning wood. Once she started given him little nibbles, he couldn't keep it in, filling the mawile's mouth with his cum. The mawile drinks it up and plops off, satisfied with how fast she got him to cum.

He pats her head, "Good job, little slut." Sol puts her back in her ball before getting dressed and walking out of his room.

Upon finding his sister and Cynthia naked at the table, he decides it best to say a quick, "...sorry." Before going back into his room and shutting his door.

Vesta pops back out of her ball and looks at him confused at why he turned back.

He looks down at her, explaining, "Well my sister and some woman I didn't get a good look at are just sitting there at the table, completely naked."

"Maw?" Vesta responds, still confused why he'd leave when they were nude, knowing he was a massive perv.

"Well I don't want them thinking I was weird or getting mad." He tries to justify.

"Maw!" Vesta opens the door and pushes him out, as if to say that he should man up.

Sol was a bit surprised, but he grumbling went to sit at the table, though now that he could get a good look at her, he saw the woman was Cynthia. She saw him staring and gave a little wave, playful, but not flirty. "Sol, right?"

Sol nods, "Yeah, that's me, and you're Cynthia?"

"That's right." She smiles, "Heard you were a fan of mine?"

He once again nods, never having expected to meet such a famous person, nude at his breakfast table of all things.

"Good morning Sol!" Moon says, completely ignoring his potential discomfort. "Sleep well?"

"Why are you naked?" Sol questions, not even answering the question.

"Oh, because I slept with only a shirt and Cynthia took it off when we fucked!" Moon says boldly.

"...you what?"

Cynthia lightly laughs after he asked, "It's true, she's quite the talented girl."

Sol lets out a heavy sigh, he was hardly used to the lewd region to start with, but it honestly made him feel more than a bit off hearing about how much his previously innocent sister was going around. He'd always found her far too innocent for stuff like this.

Their mom eventually set breakfast on the table for the four of them, they started eating, but it was hardly a few bites in until their mom says, "So me and Cynthia here were taking last night, and we thought it would be a good opportunity for you two to do the island challenge."

"The island what?" Moon mumbles, still with food in her mouth.

"The island challenge, where you go around, explore the islands, and train Pokémon." Their mom explains.

"And why would I want to do that?" Sol's voice full of annoyance, the whole thing sounded both pointless and childish to him.

The mom simply giggles to herself, "Moon did Cynthia when I walked in, and I saw you with that cute blonde at the festival last night..."

"Wait...WHAT?"

"...so I decided you two think you're grown up and should leave!" Though the words themselves could be taken as a bit mean, it was clear the mom was making up an excuse for something she thought they'd enjoy.

"Oh fun!" Moon says, obviously not realizing what blonde she was talking about.

"We'll pack up your studs then, sweeties." The mom smiles to them., she was completely serious.

Given how Sol was looking for an excuse to leave the table anyway, he goes back to his room without much fight as there's a knock on the front door. Moon goes up and answers the door, still in the nude. "Hello!"

It was Lillie, dressed in her usual white dress and hat, she was looking away from the door shyly as she waited, turning to see Moon when she called. "Oh hi Mo- WAAH!" She turns away, covering her eyes fast, "W-why are you naked?"

"Oh, whoops! Sorry!" Moon laughs, her innocence making think this was perfectly normal,. "I had sex with Cynthia earlier and didn't bother to put on clothes yet!"

"C-Cynthia?" Lillie tilted her head to have a better look in, and saw Cynthia nude at the table. Lillie quickly blushed and hid her face, "W-well...that's a rare thing to do...I-I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out...since we didn't get to at the festival..."

"Oh! I would like to, but we're going to do the island challenge! Sorry Lillie!" Moon explains, though she seemed to notice that it made Lillie a bit sad "Oh...I'm sorry Lillie, I really wish we could hang out more too."

"Oh..." Lillie says sadly, "I...yeah..." Lillie didn't know what to say, she had just met Moon and Sol, she considered them friends, she didn't know what to do, she was honestly happy to meet people who had as little sexual experience and knowledge at her. "Take me with you!" Lillie quickly blurts Out, not like she liked Kukui anyway.

"Oh yes! That sounds fun!" Moon gives her a wholehearted smile, "The more the merrier!"

Lillie looked at her, smiling hard, "Wait really? I-I...thank you." Lillie bows as her form of thanks, "When were you leaving..?"

"As soon as possible of course! Now go and pack your stuff! We'll meet you back here, okay?" Moon tells her.

"Y-Yes Moon! I will!" Lillie frantically days before running off back to the lab.

Lillie was nervous and excited as she quickly made her way back down to the lab, she really got to leave, and Moon considered her a friend. She didn't even bother to see what Kukui was doing as she found her biggest purse and started packing a rather large amount of clothes in it, accidentally letting Nebby out to watch.

It was hard for her to decide what to put in after, she didn't have much space and she did have some valuables. As she looks around she couldn't help but stumble upon some old pictures of her mother and brother, both as blonde as pretty as Lillie was. Her brother had ran away months ago. Lillie ran away to Kukui right after, he meant the world to her and she had barely been looking for him since running away. "I'll find him." She confidently nods, putting a picture of him in her bag, determined to use this journey the best she could.

One of the last things she came across was an old video camera, she vaguely remembered using it a lot when she was younger, but couldn't remember what was on it. So she of course watches a random video on the almost full card, finding it was one of her brother a few years ago having sex with some girl, Lillie seemed to have been recording it from inside a closet like a perv.

Lillie blushes heavily and puts the camera away in her bag, memories of some of the things she did in her past coming back, she looks around, but notices that Nebby was watching her. "Y-You didn't see anything!" The blonde girl stutters.

The little Pokémon laughs at this embarrassing comment, but before she reached him to grab he had teleported again, she felt him under her skirt, poking at her wet panties. "Pew?" He was Right, she was quite horny right now.

"U-Ugh, stop it! We don't have time for that! Moon is waiting!" Lillie grabs him out from under her skirt and put him into her bag, then goes back down to the lab itself. She looked around for Kukui, quickly finding him fucking his rockruff in the ass. She decides she should simply leave a note instead, saying she was leaving and where she was going.

As she exits the lab she gives it a last look, it wasn't a comfortable place, but she was happy she got the chance to stay there. Lillie turned around, finding herself staring directly into the chest of a girl in a red hoodie, Courtney. "Oh...greetings Lillie. What's your...objective with that big bag?"

"O-Oh hey Courtney! Uhm, Moon and Sol are gonna do the island challenge, a-and Moon wanted me to come along!" The blonde girl quickly responds, she and Courtney had a bit of a weird relationship, they had friends in common but didn't talk much yet.

The admin gives a nod, "I see...I was planning a trip around soon myself...for research." It wasn't clear if she was hinting at anything, or why she was even at the lab to start with.

"O-Oh, why don't you come along then? N-No point in travelling alone!" Lillie suggests, knowing that Moon would probably like her to come too.

Courtney thinks for a few seconds, ideas in her near robotic mind, "Yes...that would be efficient... wait here for a moment." She says as she goes into the lab, obviously having some kind of business here to start with.

Lillie, curious as she was, peeks back into the lab. It seemed to be a conversation with Kukui. Possibly about the research Courtney was to do. She both disappointed and relieved it wasn't more lewd, she was still wet from seeing that video of her brother.

Lillie goes back out, leaning against the lab wall as she didn't want to sit down in her situation. She slowly lifts up her dress, a quick fingering session wouldn't take her too long, right? Her mind entered a state of bliss as her finger slipped past her soaked panties and into herself, moaning quietly. She was so wet, her finger easily triggering her sensitive nerves. She sped it up, pushing two fingers in and out of her slut.

She got so into the rhythm of slipping her fingers in and out it took her to hear "Ah...you're horny." Before she noticed that Courtney had finished her business in the lab, and was now watching her.

"W-Waaah!" Lillie immediately stops, getting her fingers out and dropping her dress back down to cover herself., her face burning red. "T-This...i-it's not..." she stutters, heavily embarrassed.

The admin doesn't seem to care, as expected, moving down to lift up Lillie's dress again. "Should I...help? Friends do this when they're horny...yes?" Did Courtney just say she considered Lillie a friend? The thought honestly made Lillie happy enough to be distracted as her skirt was lifted for a second.

"I-I uhm...I-I don't know..." Lillie's mind was a bit hazy from the sudden lack of pleasure, leaving her just on the edge. Courtney slowly moved her hands up to slide Lillie's panties down, her slowly movements were almost like a silent ask for consent. Lillie gets a shade of red darker and mutters a quiet "O-Okay..." her body aching for the relief already.

She felt Courtney hold her hips for a bit of support as she took a long lick between her folds, sending shivers up Lillie's spine. The admin moving to slipping her tongue in between Lillie's lower lips quickly. Her tongue was slow and methodical., going deep in her and out slowly.

Courtney started giving her slowly and soft biters along Lillie's fold, each nibble sending a rush of pleasure up her. Courntey didn't seem to give much reaction to doing this, just eating out as if she were a machine.

"C-Courtney...!" Lillie moans, her body twitching from the pleasure, cumming, her juices spraying on the admin's face.

Courtney wipes off her face and stands back up, "You...you orgasm very fast."

"I-I'm not very experienced..." Lillie chuckles lightly, a bit embarrassed by her comment.

The admin gives an understanding nod, though her face was blank as usual, "Did you...want more?"

"N-No! W-We're already late! Moon is waiting!" The blonde girl gets herself ready. "G-Go get your stuff, I'll go to Moon and tell them to wait for you!"

Meanwhile at Moon's house, the twins were getting ready for their trip, Moon being significantly faster at finishing than Sol, who also packed far too many outfits like Lillie.

"Sooool, hurry uuuup!" Moon shouts from the other side of the door on his room, backpack on her back.

"Are you dressed?" He immediately shouts back, finishing up his bag with a book. "You are not running around naked your first day."

"I'm noooot! I got dressed and packed because you're so slow!" The cheery girl laughed quite playfully.

Sol rolls his eyes, not that she'd see. He puts his bag over his shoulder and exits his room, seeing his smiling twin waiting right there. "Let's go say bye to mom I guess." The two walk to the other side of the room, their mom talking to Cynthia, who was thankfully dressed now.

"Moooom, we're leaving!" Moon grins, hyped and excited for her adventure.

Their mom was quick to go over and give them hugs and kisses, "Aww, my babies leaving already? I'm proud! Though I'm sure you'll visit again after the first lap."

Cynthia, while not part of the hug, spoke up after this, "You two saw my daughter, Verity, right?"

"Yeah! I hope we meet her on the challenge!" Moon remembered her from the festival battle yesterday, a cute sporty looking girl.

As their mom releases them from the hug, Sol follows up with, "Why exactly? Did you want us to meet her."

The champion lets out a soft laugh, "Well, that idiot left these at the festival last night." She starts to twirl a pair of blue panties with a bubble design around a finger, "Mind returning them?"

Sol immediately found this request to be strange, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a person he admired.

"Oh sure!" Moon accepts, opening her bag and holding it open so Cynthia can drop them in. The champion does so, lightly putting them in.

Seeing her to casually put something as valuable as her daughter's panties in his sister's bag, Sol decides he wanted to take a chance here, he also opened his bag, bringing out a mythology book, "Excuse me? Cynthia? Could you please sign my book?" The book was written by Cynthia herself, she was a rather well known historian afterall, being based in Sinnoh made it easy, the region being full of divine history.

She gave him a smile, "Of course, give me a moment." The champion goes into their mom's room, apparently having a bag of some kind in there. When she returns she gives Sol's book a signature, thankfully professional one, but she did slip him a paper. "There we go."

"You two sure you're all set?" Their mom gives a bittersweet smile as she asks, as excited as she was, she would still miss her kids..

"Yes mom! I'll call you a bunch, so don't worry!" Moon smiles and hugs her again.

While the two women of the family were finishing up their longer goodbyes, Sol decided to look at the paper Cynthia handed him, which was a nude of her posing on a bed, her phone number scribbled on the side saying, "You two be sure to call!" He had the feeling that this picture was more meant for Moon than him.

It seemed forever when the twins finally were waving their final goodbyes as the door shut, Lillie waiting just in front of the house for them, seeming to have been there for a bit but waiting patiently.

"Hey Lillie! Are you ready to go?" Moon asks, excited to start the adventure.

"Yes, I am." Lillie nods, "O-oh! That Courtney girl is joining us."

"She is? Great! More people means more fun!" Moon laughs, Lillie had made a good guess.

Before long the cold girl came walking back in from the city, saying, "I'm ready." And the four started to head off to finally start their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Huge apologies for the delay, I had some things come up.**

**WARNING, this chapter will contain lolicon and shotacon (very much underage), all of it is fully consensual, however we are aware some viewers may find this uncomfortable, if you are one feel free to skip the chapter, we made sure nothing too plot heavy happens in it.**

The route down to Hau'oli city was hardly a route. Just a road curving among the edge of the island from the outskirts, urban sprawl obviously starting to take over the island.

Moon was leading the way, a grin of pure excitement on her face, her large shirt bouncing with her skips. The rest of her group hardly had the same excitement.

Her brother was being moody as ever, following her more out of obligation, a bit overdressed for the weather in his jacket, but he thought it looked nice.

Courtney walked beside him, her having met up with the group early on. Her face was blank as ever.

Lillie took yo the rear of the group, her eyes mostly focused on Moon in the front, though her own face full of the shy nervousness that came with this.

The four eventually started to get close to the city, walking slowly past a rather large building on the edge of it, it was obviously a school with its yard and signs, a very nice and clean one. Moon stopped and looked at it. "What kind of school is this?"

"It's an institution for educating children." Courtney was the first to answer, giving Moon a rather useless definition, getting a sigh from Sol.

Though Lillie did speak up to answer properly, "I-its a basic trainer school...kids go here for normal things, but there are classes here for anyone on battling."

"Oh yeah! We should go there!" the cheery girl suggests.

"Moon...why would you ever want to go back to school?" Her brother groans a bit.

Courtney answers before Moon can, "Alola has a different battle system, she thinks it's prudent to learn, as do I."

Sol rolls his eyes at this comment too, "Well fine, Alright, we can go."

"Yaaaay!" Moon skips happily past the gates and into the school yard. The school was rather large and well funded, the three story building was surrounded by plenty of space for the children to practice batting or went right into the main entrance and reception area first. A younger woman in somewhat fancy dress waiting there, doing some light paperwork as she looked up, "Good morning, how can I help you...four." Her voice pausing a bit as she saw Courtney, she didn't know the receptionist at all, but some people could still be a bit fearful of her history, especially since she still wore her Team Magma hoodie proudly.

"Hey! We wanna learn battling here!" Moon grins at her, eager to learn all that there was to learn about this new place.

The woman looks at her computer briefly, glancing back at Courtney a bit nervously before moving her gaze, not wanting to make a scene by pointing it out, "Alright, can you wait a few minutes? We have a class on that starting soon, feel free to sit in. Room ."

"Yay, thanks!" Moon answers. "Let's go!" She leads them all to the room, it being up on the second floor. They of course had to briefly wait, but some of the students started coming in, making comments on the group, some thinking Courtney was cool and talking to her, some telling Lillie she was pretty, and some telling Sol he looked evil. Moon was left lauhging at the latter, patiently waiting for the class to start.

Eventually the teacher came in, she was a pretty young woman, late twenties maybe. She saw Moon's group sitting in the back but didn't comment, showing just how normal this was, even if Lillie and Sol were a bit embarrassed.

"Alright everyone," the teacher smiles to the class, "Today we'll be covering some basic battle strategies and types of battles. Can anyone tell me the basics of Alola battles?"

One of the young girls in the class points up and says "Make the other pokémon cum first!", then giggles at the sound of couldn't help but flinch at someone so young knowing this.

"In some cases, yes." The teacher draws some things on the board, a small chart with four squares, "That's called Fini style, we have three other here. Koko, Bulu and Lele." She explains, drawing small pictures of the guardians. "For example, in Koko style, the winner is who cums first."

Moon quickly raises a hand as if she was back in her school days, "But why are theredifferent styles?"

The teacher seemed pleased one of the guests asked, "Well it's because they're based on the guardian deities of Alola, each of them liking to watch a specific kind. We keep them because they add some nice variety battles."

"Oh okay! So what are the other two?" the cheery girl curiously asks.

One or two of the classmates turned over to Moon, a bit of surprise from her participation. The teacher answers while drawing examples on the grid. "Well first you have Lele style, it's really the most normal. Loser is who passes out first. Preferably from sex exhaustion, but more agressive ways are allowed." She moves on to the last square, "Finally we have Bulu style, loser is the first to cum thrice...but a twist. If a Pokémon ever passes out, whether it be from pain or exhaustion, their opponent's current Pokémon must forfeit."

"That sounds very complicated!" Moon giggles, ytring to remember all four in her head, but failing spectacularly.

"Yeah, the last one is more than a bit tricky." The teacher says. She continues to teach the class, going over the styles and common strategies for each, eventually, the class ended, the group feeling much more knowledgeable about this...though Sol was still weirded out by the kids here.

At the end of class, a boy came up to Lillie, smiling up to her smiling and saying, "You're really pretty miss! Would you want to play with us?"

"O-Oh, uhm, I suppose?" Lillie stutters, a bit shocked by the sudden compliment from the boy.

Moon rolls over in her wheely chair. "Can I play too?"

One of the girls in the class bounced right up to Sol, saying, "Oh! He can join too! He can be the bad guy!" Soll rolled his eyes at this statement as the girl looked to Courtney, "And she can join too!"

"Great! Let's play then!" Moon says, giggling like the younger girls.

The girl turns over to the boys who were asking Lillie, "So what were we going to play? Maybe hide-and-seek?"

"Yes, loser has to take off their clothes!" One of the boys replies, childishly giggling.

"You kids are really weird!" Moon laughs, though she didn't see it as more than just that.

"D-do I have to...?" Lillie mutters shyly at this task.

The boys simple giggled to themselves, "Of course! Now that evil looking guy can be the seeker."

"Naturally." Sol groaned as he was pointed to, not really wanting to have to do all the work of seeking.

The little girl talking to them was soon shouting to her class, "Alright everyone! We're gonna play hide and seek! Anyone who wants to join come over!"

After some brief setup, Sol was left alone in the room to count, mildly annoyed at all of this. Though he didn't hate the kids, when they weren't being little pervs at the very least, not like he'd ever let his partners know this though.

Meanwhile, Lillie had taken to hiding in a broom closet, the two boys who called her pretty hiding there with her.

Lillie smiled at them lightly, the whole situation being incredibly awkward for her but was feeling flattered by them.

.

One of the boys laughed a bit to himself, quietly whispering "I bet he'll never find us!"

"Wanna maybe have some fun while we wait?" The other whispers back.

The first nods eagerly, "Oh yes! Will you join miss?" He turns over to Lillie to ask.

Lillie whispers, trying to not be found. "U-Uhm, sure, what kind of fun?"

The second boy whispers quiet as he could, "Just a threesome, gotta keep quiet though."

Lillie blushes hard and shakes her head. "N-No, n-not gonna do that!" Though she did consider it to herself a bit, but no! Not with strangers!

"Pleeeease?" Both whine a bit, still a bit quiet as they make the cutest faces they can do.

"...j-j-just oral though..." the shy girl mutters.

"Yaaa-" The two start to cheer before covering their mouths to not make a sound. The two start to take off their bottoms, showing their already hard dicks. Lillie shudders a bit, never having to imagine that she'd do this sort of stuff for fun. Her face bright red, she nudged slightly closer to them, then gives one of them a gentle lick. Quivering a bit at the taste, as little as she liked to show it, she did like it.

He lets out a shiver of pleasure at her small tease, the other giving a cute giggle as he watched right next to his friend. Still very embarrassed, the shy girl continued to give the young boy's tip some small licks, too shy to go further. Lillie holds the base with one hand, playing with his balls a little bit with the other, giving small moves with both as she gave slow, nervous licks to it, letting out a moan each time. She could start tasting some precum coming off him at her licks, the taste getting right to her.

"Hey...do me tooooo." The other boy starts to whine from the side, he was happy to watch, but he wanted in too.

"S-Sorry..." Lillie whispered, switching over to the other boy's hard dick, doing bigger licks this time, starting from about midway to his tip, ending in a small circle each time. The boy started to moan at her licks, having to cover his mouth to keep quiet from her mouthwork. The blonde girl hesitated, then slowly took his tip into her mouth, she felt a damp spot growing in her panties. She loved doing this so much now that she was into it.

"A-ah..." The boy quietly moans, Lillie's warm mouth feeling amazing on him, the moans turning Lillie on even more.

She lightly squirmed in arousal, hoping none of them noticed, while softly licking around the tip.

The boy continued to moan, clearly feeling too much pleasure to notice. Though his friend seemed to be getting a bit impatient, asking "Can I have a turn?"

Lillie didn't hear him though, her mind hazy from her lust, and lightly bobbed her head on his shaft. He wasn't very big yet, so she could easily fit his whole length in her mouth, engulfing his boyhood in pleasure.

Though the blonde would soon feel the other boy poking her cheek with his dick, hoping to get her attention for at least a hand. Instinctively, the horny girl reached her hand to his dick, stroking it while continuing to suck the other, eagerly lapping up his precum with her tongue.

Lillie's gentle hand's strokes were enough to send the other boy right into a fit of moaning, the boy she was sucking soon letting out a much louder as he came, "A-aaah!" His salty cum filling her mouth, she snapped out of her closet pervert fit, quickly slipping off and swallowing, blushing heavily. "Q-Quiet...I-I don't wanna be seen doing...t-this..." Lillie mutters.

However as she kept stroking the other boy through her mutters, her thumbs moving around his tip, she soon found the other boy shooting a load of sticky cum all over her face, he also moaned loudly as he did. Before Lillie even got the chance to protest she heard the door start to open, Sol being the one to find them and see. Her eyes widened in shock as she hid her face away from him, her body lightly shivering from arousal and embarrassment.

"Uh..." Sol honestly wasn't all too surprised to see it, and given her clear displeasure he just went for, "Found you, guess you gotta go out front or something." Before he walked off.

The two boys seemed to be happy though, saying, "Thanks!" And "That was really good miss!"

Lillie sighed. "S-Sure..." she muttered, pulling out a handkerchief embroidered with an F and wiping off her face with it. The three walked over to the front of the school where it seemed Sol had caught a few others, who had stripped naked as punishment. The shyer girl knew she'd be expected to as well, as the boys she was with were doing blushed hard, slowly stripping off her clothing until she was completely nude, then immediately covered herself up with her arms, hoping she was gonna be left unnoticed by everyone.

Meanwhile, Moon had taken the much more creative approach of laying down in the tall grass near a pond to hide, a little girl had followed her, doing the same. The two hid near a small pond, Moon half tempted to try and hide in it somehow.

Moon turned towards the other girl and whispered. "Hey, you think he'll find us here?"

The girl giggled a bit, luckily they could afford to be a bit louder from the natural sounds of Pokémon, "Bad guys never think to look in tricky place!" Her voice an excited whisper.

"And I know he doesn't care that much, so he will look even less!" Moon responded quietly.

"That means we'll get to see everyone else naked!" The two were starting to get a bit loud, but there was a pair of Pokémon nearby fucking even louder.

"Shhhh!" Moon whispered. "I wanna win, so no loud noises anymore!"

"Okay..." The girl starts to shuffle around a little, eventually pulling off some black and red litten themed panties from under her skirt, showing them to Moon, "Do you like my panties?"

"Oh they are pretty cute!" the cheery girl whispered. "But why'd you take them off?"

"I wanted to show you!" The younger girl whispered back. "That am I wanted to get some fingering in, its boring waiting!"

"In public?" Moon asks quietly, still a bit new to these ideas.

"Why not?" The girl seemed a bit confused why Moon would even ask.

"Okay! Just be quiet, yes?" The dumbfoundingly innocent girl replied and looked away.

The little girl starts to skip her fingers into herself, lightly moaning as she asked, "Wanna join?"

"Uh? How would I join that?" Moon whispers.

"Well you could touch yourself with me...or we finger each other, or eat one or the other out..." The loli listed out.

"That's a lot of things! But I don't really know!" The cheery girl responds, cheerily but making sure to keep herself at least a bit quiet.

"Weeeell can I eat you out?" The young girl asked, wanting to get a taste of what was under that swimsuit.

"Hmm, sure I guess!" Moon whispers and turns away from her, still laying down and looking out.

The school girl was eager, diving right under Moon's shirt, moving the bottom of the once piece swimsuit she wore underneath and taking a lick of Moon's pussy. The innocent girl covered her mouth, preventing her from letting out a loud moan. The little girl was skilled though! Even more than Courtney. Her tongue easily able to slip right into Moon, swirling between her inner walls. Moon couldn't stop herself anymore, moaning loudly at the girl eating her out. The girl loved hearing every moan of moan, her hand moving down to her own privates to pleasure herself as her mouth started to softly bite and nibble at Moon's lower lips.

Moon couldn't hold out any longer, moaning loudly and covering the younger girls' face in cum The girl lapped it up happily, getting off and giggling, "You were delicious!"

Moon pants. "T-Thanks! And you were amazing!" Luckily for them, Sol was in the building and didn't hear the whole loud ordeal.

"So uh, did we ever decide when we win?" Moon asks and giggles.

The girl shrugs, "I assume when he gives up."

Meanwhile, Courtney had decided to hide on the roof. Deciding the best thing to do if she heard the roof door open was to hang off the edge to hide.

A boy and a girl followed her up to the roof, which were getting bored. "Hey miiiiss, can we do something? Waiting is booooring!" The girl asks.

"Okay...what should we do?" Courtney's answer was still flat, it was weird to see how the kids thought Sol looked more evil than Courtney.

"Oh, something sexy?" The boy asks her.

The girl nods at the suggestion, cheering. "That'd be sooo fuuun!"

The admin tilts her head, "Why would prepubescent children want that?"

"Cuz sex is fun?" the girl replies and lifts her skirt, not wearing panties underneath.

Courtney continues her questions, "But you don't even ovulate yet...sexual intercourse is pointless for you."

"Huh?" the girl tilts her head, "It's just fun!"

Courtney nods, "Fun...yes I see...I can do that...you..." She turns to the boy, patting his head, "Do not penetrate my vagina or anus."

"Huuuh? Then what?" the boy asks, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to.

"Mouth...breasts...hands...feet...there are many other things a boy can pleasure himself on."

He nods. "Okay! How about feet then?" The boy giggles and strips, his dick hard already.

"Yes." As Courtney agrees, she takes off her boots, followed by her socks. "Top...or bottom?" She then turns to the girl, "And you?"

"Can you eat me out?" the young girl asks.

"Then I can do your feet myself!" The boy giggles again. Courtney nods to this, letting the girl lay down on her back as she lay on her stomach, feet in the air and head buried under the girl's skirt, teasing the girl's outer folds with her tongue.

"A-Aaah, miss!" The girl moans at her skillful licks. The boy takes her feet and places them around his tip, then begins to fuck her soles, moaning loudly.

Courtney, of course, doesn't show a hint of reaction to either end up her, simply letting the boy use her surprisingly soft feet as a toy as she begins to lick along the girl's clit, giving it a soft bite.

"M-Miss! Y-You're so goooood!" The girl moans loudly, her body twitching in pleasure.

The boy moans loudly, his dick twitching as he came over her back. "Y-You're feet are so great!"

Courtney gives the girl a long lick into her body before biting her clit again, not minding the cum staining her jacket. The girl squealed, cumming into the older girls' face. "W-Wow! That was awesome!" Courtney sits up again, wiping off her face, not remarking.

However, Sol manages to hear the noise from below and went to check the roof and found them. Rolling his eyes as he said, "Every single group was doing this...well come on, found you."

Both the girl and the boy laugh and head to the front of the building, both had expected him to say that. Courtney of course followed, stripping with the rest of the group as she got down.

By this point, Sol had found everyone but his sister and one girl, so he simply shook his head, not that he cared much anyway, good enough, right? So he faces the general direction and calls out, "Hey! Any hiders left, you guys won!" Before turning back around, though upon seeing the dozen or so nude children and his two friends he turns around again.

Lillie was having the worst time though, frantically trying to cover he naked body as the kids kept coming at her saying, "Wow, you have such a cute butt!" or "You're so pretty naked!" While she was flattered, she was red as a Cheri Berry from all of it, and it was hard for her to cover everything, For now, she could only hope Moon would be back soon.

Though she would get her wish, Moon and her friend strolled over soon, laughing "We won! We won!" Together as they joined the group, giggling at all the nudity.

After a few minutes of wrapping up, including a few too many of the boys snapping pictures of an embarrassed nude Lillie or a cooperative nude Courtney, they all had managed to get dressed, Moon and even Lillie waving goodbye as they left the school and began to set back onto their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Hau'oli city was a bright and clean place, contrary to what Sol and Moon had in mind for it, being used to the slightly less clean and peaceful Lumoise. Lots of grassy patches and Pokémon roaming about the streets lined with tall buildings. The outer edge of one side lined with a jungle. All the buildings were made of lots of white materials that made the whole place feel warm. Moon, as usual, was leading her brother and travel companions into it.

"So...not to sound like a creep, but didn't we need to return those panties to that girl?" Sol knew his sister was probably one to forget Cynthia's request, especially after their trip to that school.

"Oh yeah!" Moon giggles, having completely forgotten about it herself. "Uh, Verity, yeah!"

Lillie sighs, returning panties? That did sound like a pervert thing to do. "T-That's gonna be weird..."

"Yeah, I know." The brother grumbles a bit, he certainly felt creepy about this, "Where would we even find them?"

Courtney, as sharp and willing to answer needed questions as always, suggests, "Given that the current time is near noon...we can infer they're at lunch...given they're traveling...we can infer somewhere cheap and near this side...given they both acted childish at the festival...we can infer they're at a sweets shop."

"...lengthy explanation." Was Sol's immediate comment to all that rambling.

"Makes sense to me!" Moon responds, much different to her brother's moodiness, and cheerily skips around town, looking for the sweets shop.

It didn't take her long to find the two. Sitting over at a bakery eating a plate some kind of pastry. Probably more than what was healthy, The place looked quite small and had a slurpuff sign on the top, saying they sold a thing called a malasada, the twins not having heard of the food before.

"Oh hey there!" the cheery girl runs up, waving to them, not even realizing they had never even formally met.

Hau, the tanned boy who was just about as cheerful as Moon, smiled to her and said, "Oh hey there! What's up?"

"We were looking for Verity!" Moon was happy to see another person her age also traveling the region, she always loved friends. "But we're going on the Island Challenge now, too!"

"Oh really? Well this is Verity! She's the Sinnoh champion's daughter!" He points to the girl across from him, a cute one with a bun and an athletic build, though the twins had already seen her, "And you're doing it too? Wow that's really cool! We should be friends! Help each other out!"

"Oh yes! Let's be friends!" the cheery girl says, grinning. Though something was eating at her brain now, Sol said she needed to do something right? She turned to him and asked, "Uh, what did we wanna do again?"

Sol groans a bit, his sister forgetful as always. He takes matters into his own hands, opening up his sister's bag and finding Verity's piplup panties, holding them out to her with a small blush, "Your mom said you left these at the festival...not sure why they were off in the first place."

Verity giggles. "Thanks, I was looking for these! And I can show you why they were, come on!" The athletic girl grabs his hand and drags him away from the group behind a building. She led him right behind it, due to the building being towards the edge of the city it was practically part of the Alolan jungles behind it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sol didn't struggle all that much, combination of not caring and being rather slender and unable to fight back, though he was annoyed at being dragged out.

"Oh, I just wanna reward you for giving those back to me!" Verity responds, putting the panties into her bag, then pinning him to the building.

"Reward me how?" He chuckles a bit nervously, being pinned to a wall was never exactly the best position was it? "I'm really confused..."

"Ever had sex before?~" The athletic girl asks, getting closer to him.

The virgin turned his head away, hiding a bit of his face in his long silver hair in such a way that it was clear anything he said was a lie, "Yeah, of course. The girls loved me back home."

"Then you won't have a problem with this then!~" Verity smirks, starting to reaching into his pants.

"Hey hey! Cut it out!" He quickly smacks her hand away before she could get too far in them, were all the people here so horned up?

"Oh? Did you lie then?" the girl asks him innocently, still a smile on her face. She kind of reminded him of his sister..

Sol sighed in defeat, "Well if it'll get you off me...yes, I did."

Verity giggles, teasting, "And you don't wanna lose that virginity here to a cutie like me?"

"Look I'm still trying to get over the weird festival." The model tries to dodge the question, he did think she was cute, "Plus I barely know you...you don't even know my name."

She laughs. "I'm just teasing you, I know you just moved here. Yeah, you should get used to both of those things, sexually active kids and strangers trying to fuck you. It's a common thing here."

"Yeah, I'm getting that." She said she was just teasing, so Sol must've been off the hook, right? "So we're done out here, right?"

"The offer is still standing! What is your name then?" Verity asks him, still having him pinned between her slim body and the wall.

Sighing, Sol introduces himself, "My name is Sol. And why would I want to lose my virginity to you?"

The athletic girl starts to explain. "Well, we're doing the island challenge at the same time, so we're bound to meet again, if not travel together! So you could lose it to me rather than a stranger, because there's some people out there who're not as easily stopped as me just now!" She giggles, though moves to take a somewhat more serious tone but still smiling. "Also I'm foreign too, so I know what it's like to be new...region certainly takes some getting used to, so let me help you."

"I...Alright fine." The now virgin grumbles a bit in agreement. She was right though, plus Verity was a cute girl.

"Thanks for letting me reward you then! Top or bottom?" Verity asks, smiling reassuringly.

He looks around a bit, guessing the place was private enough, "Well you're pinning me, so I guess you get to be top."

"Great! Now you can't stop this!~" The girl giggles, she always enjoyed being on top, she reaches back into his pants, grabbing hold of his dick.

Sol moans a bit at her touch, her hand grasping around his warm length, though he did think her hand felt similar to his sister's. "Alright, guess stop me if I'm going too far." He was a bit shy to lose his virginity, but he didn't want to let the girl walk all over him. He moves his hands to her hips, slowly pulling off her tight fitting shorts.

Verity smirks, not wearing panties, so he got full view of her soft, shaved pussy. "Like the view?~"

"I do, won't deny it." He chuckles a bit, starting to get himself a little more into this, taking off her top. Stripping wasn't the hardest thing to do to her. The lack of a bra added to this, her perky B cups springing out. Verity begins to play with his dick, slowly stroking it with her skilled hands. From here Sol wasn't sure what to do, not wanting to touch her quite yet, plus she seemed confident enough to lead, but her stroking did feel good though, so he let himself moan and looked over her fit body as she pleasures him.

The athletic girl giggles, taking out her hand and stripping off his pants, pulling off his boxers with them. "So how big is it?" she asks out of the blue.

His instinct made him try and cover himself with his leg in a feminine manner, blushing a bit from the now public nudity and question, "I don't know, don't think guys try and measure that much you know!"

"No, most usually do!" Verity laughs in a bit of surprise, he really didn't understand Alola did he? "Now lay down so I can get that virginity!"

"Alright alright, eager, aren't you." Verity lets him off, Sol bending down a bit to find a clean spot of ground to lay on, luckily the place wasn't concrete or too hot. He lays on his back, still half trying to cover up with his leg, but his boner wasn't going to let that happen.

"Get ready!" The athletic girl says, getting on her knees, a knee touching to each of his sides, holding his dick up to help herself aim and slipping herself down around his tip.

As her walls began to squeeze at the tip of his dick, he moaned out, "F-fuck..." This felt much better than his Mawile's blowjobs, so warm around him, and so much tighter.

Verity begins to bounce on him, using her grounded knees to push her up and down as she lets out eager moans. "Not bad for the first time!~"

Sol laughs a little between his moans, confused by her comment there, "I'm literally just...ugh...laying." As she went in and out he could feel the warmth in her, each bouncy pushing him deeper into her wet slit.

"Trust me, that's good!~" The girl laughs, moaning louder as her bounces sped up, small breasts moving with her and bouncing as well..

"H-how So?" The silver haired boy was already close to orgasm from her bouncing and pumping, and assuming she was on some kind of pill, not afraid to give her a creampie.

"Some guys try to do stuff when they're on bottom, can get pretty annoying!" Verity mixes between laughs and moans liken the cheery girl she is, her inner walls trembling from pleasure.

Sol nods, a bit too busy to comment through his moans as he reached his climax, shooting his hot cum inside of her in his ecstasy, the fluid filling up her womb, making her squeal in delight. She slamming down on his shaft and cumming as well, her walls clamping around him, squeezing his cum out of him.

He lay panting from the pleasure, even though he hardly did anything he still felt tired, "W-Wow...that felt...decent I guess." Too proud to say much more.

Verity laughs. "Works for me!" She gets up and holds out her hand for him with a smile. He takes it, letting her help him up and take him back inside.

Meanwhile in the restaurant, Moon, Courtney and Lillie had sat down in the booth with Hau, sharing some malasada with him. Moon and Hau naturally eating the most happy as Courtney took tiny bites of one in an almost cute manner on her side with Lillie across from the cheery pair.

With her mouth still almost full, Moon turns to Hau. "So what all do we do in the island challenge? I remember something about trials?"

Hau, mouth also still full of food, responded explaining, "Oh yeah! You just gotta go around and fight and fuck these really big Pokémon! Think there was one for every type."

Lillie simply watched this display, her proper manners making her not really like the two's eating. She of course knew the trials, not seeing it as much new, but it was still lewd.

"Fuck, too? I thought it'd be just fighting! Aww, now I gotta learn that as well!" Moon laughed a bit at her lack of knowledge, still cheery about it.

Hau tilts his head a little, being a native he didn't understand virgins all that much, "Oh? So you've never done a Pokémon? No worries! Real easy and fun! They're always eager!"

"Oh really? That's great!" the cheery foreigner answers, not thinking a single thing weird about it. "But I've only had sex with Cynthia, Courtney and Lillie so far, so I don't really know what to do!"

Lillie of course eeks when she's mentioned, but Hau simply laughs, "Woah! Are you new? And no boys yet?"

"Nope! Is that bad?" Moon asks, tilting her head lightly, the fun loving girl didn't want to do anything bad afterall.

Hau shakes his head, "Nah! Just means you need practice, wanna try?"

"Sure! Right now?" The virgin girl asks casually.

"Yup! Booth has enough space!" Hau then proceeds to take her shirt and start lifting it off without even asking, normal for Alola, leaving the girl in just her green one piece.

"Oh okay!" Moon just responds, not caring much about it being in public. Lillie, on the other hand was red as a tamato berry, even though it wasn't her being stripped, covering her face in embarrassment.

Though Hau found her stopped by a swimsuit, which was rather tight on her body, and hard as any one piece to get off, "Oh! You wear this? Should I take it off or?"

"Hmm, can I keep it on?" Moon requests. "I like wearing it!"

The native boy nods, "Yeah of course! Just gotta move it to the side..." He lays her on her back, still on the rather clean booth seat, going to the lower part of her one piece and moving it aside, showing her clean pussy. "See? Easy?" He even gives her a little playful rub on it.

The cheery girl moans a bit from it, this new sex stuff sure was fun, even just teasing! "I know that's easy, but I don't know much more!"

"Well I'll just go ahead and show you real sex then!" Hau smiles to her, unzipping his shorts and taking out his dick, being used to public stuff. He pulls her so her legs hang off the seat and he can stand, holding onto her hips and moaning as he lined himself up, pushing his medium dick between her virgin lower lips.

Moon moans as he entered her body, her tight pussy enveloping and clamping him. "W-Wooow! T-this is greeeeat!"

"Oh yeah, it feels great! But this is just starting!" The more then cheerful boy laughs, holding onto her hips as he fucks her at a steady pace, parting her inner walls for the first time, but not quite going so deep now, "Everyone and Pokémon likes to do it a lot!"

The cheery girl moans louder. "I-It feels really good!, yeah!" Though as Hau started fucking her deeper, she noticed a sharp pain in her, "Eek! A-ah!" she didn't know it, but Hau had just broken through her hymen. Hau wasn't holding back or anything for the virgin, each thrust hitting her hard and making her mewl out another moan from intense feeling going up hey body. She was already feeling close to orgasm, her low stamina already rubbing out.

"T-This feels a-amazing actually!" Moon's walls were beginning to twitch, wrapping tightly around Hau's dick.

"Oh yeah it always does! And you of course do too!" Hau laughs a little, not quite panting or stuttering at all compared to the new girl. The cheery girl squeaks, her body twitching as she released it all around her partner. Her hot juices flooded around Hau's dick, making him laugh a little. "See? It's so good, you should try it with everyone!" He pulls out, not minding that he didn't cum.

Moon pants and nods, exhausted but happy. Instinctively remembering her time with Sol, Hau shot out some white stuff when he felt good too, right? She didn't feel it. Maybe she should help...she reached out and began stroking his dick.

Hau smiles and scratches the back of his head a little, "Oh yeah! You should probably learn about blowjobs, how about you try sucking it?"

"Oh, sure!" Sucking sounded a bit weird, but conceptually it was like kissing wasn't it? Moon gently slipped off her chair, kneeling in front of him and starting to lick his tip, doing a little bit of testing to herself.

He shudders a bit from her tongue, so Moon could tell he liked it, "Yup! That's right!" It was a but sloppy for now, but Moon was learning. She gives herself a little giggle from the satisfaction and wraps her mouth around his tip, swirling her tongue around him, happily licking up the taste of her own cum around him, it was delicious! She cleans it him, moving her head a bit deeper on him and tasting him. She loved it. She takes as much as she can, letting the tip ticking her throat and moving her head back again to bob.

She continued bobbing her head, the motion like what he'd done to her lower regions, tongue wrapping and licking up every part. "Ah...Moon, I'm cumming!" Hau moaned out before spilling his warm seed all in her mouth.

This got Moon to snap out of her trance, looking surprised at the amount of it in her mouth, but swallowing it all, savoring the taste like a cum slut in the making, then plopping off. "Wooooow! That was fun!" She was happy to have done it, giggling gleefully. "Thanks for showing me Hau!"

The native boy smiled saying, "You're welcome!" Fixing up both their clothes and heading back to eat. Lillie practically fainted from seeing such a lewd display, luckily Courtney was still eating in her slow, cute way.

Soon enough, Verity and Sol would come back in, Sol seeing the blushing Lillie but deciding to not question it. "Well we returned those. You three ready to look around the city?" Not really wanting to stick around this place, too cheery for his edgy self.

Moon nods as she bounces up, she was more than excited to check out the new city. "Let's go check this place out!" She says energetically, dragging him out of the shop.

"W-wait up!" Lillie exclaims, quickly getting up in a rush to catch up with the overly energetic girl and her brother, Courtney following behind the three silently.

"Bye Moon!" Hau waved as the four left to do whatever it is they wanted in town. Sitting back down to eat even more with his travel companion.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates lately! Hope you enjoyed! Anyways, if you have any characters or events or such you'd like to see please feel free to tell and we might try and use them, overwise review with what you liked or didn't! **


	9. Chapter 9

It hasn't taken long at all for the bouncy black haired girl known as Moon to get distracted. Dragging her brother down a main street of the city, she soon found herself staring at a mall to the side. The building large and decorated in lots of windows and potted plants, trees up front, reminded the new twins once again just how natural the Alola region tried to be.

Lillie and Courtney had managed to catch up, thankfully. Lillie, still catching her breath, noticed her eager friend's interest. "Oh Moon? Did you want to do some shopping?"

"Yes of course!" Moon says, sounding really excited. "I wanna get some clothes fitting for this region, and a mall is great for that!"

The group starts to walk into the entrance of the mall, a fun looking place full of some trees and shops of all kinds. The ceiling nonexistent, only each shop having one, and all the colors bright as the Alola region always was. Lillie hasn't been on this island long, but she'd been to the mall a few times, "So Uh...Moon? What kind of clothes were you looking for?" Something told her that Moon didn't exactly follow her brother's bizarre taste, so he was probably no help.

"Oh, just some stuff that's commonly worn around here! Can you help me with that?" Moon never exactly wanted anything fancy or elaborate with clothes.

"I..." It's not like Lillie was a fashion expert or anything, especially not with what was considered normal, but she least knew the basics, "Y-Yeah...I can help!"

However the group would soon hear a small interruption, over towards the main circle of the mall would be a girl's yell, "I SAID SHUT UP! YOUR RAPS FUCKING SUCK!"

"Oh! What's going on over there?" The cheery girl asks and goes over to the noise, dragging Lillie along with her with Sol and Courtney following close behind, not wanting their group to end up lost.

The center was a lovely rest spot that even had some grass and trees surrounding a fountain, and there they found a group of three yelling at each other, obviously scaring some of the kids at the mall. The group consisting of two teen guys who looked like twins, both wearing loose black clothes with white bandannas on their heads and black over their faces. Pendants in the shape of a skull merged with an S dangling to their stomachs loosely. The last was a girl who looked a bit younger than them. Her white hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a maroon crop top with a bone logo on it along with black jean booty shorts and thigh high heeled boots. She wore a silver belt with a buckle of the same S skull symbol. One thought immediately ran through Sol and Lillie's head, she looked like an edgy girl rebelling against her parents.

"Hey there! Why are you shouting so much?" Moon walks right up to the group, not a care in the world for things like not trusting gangs.

The edgy girl quickly turned over to the much cheerier girl, and Moon could see a sableye near her side, also not the most comforting sight in public. She adjusts a choker she was wearing, as if it was a little too tight, "Excuse me? THE FUCK do you want?"

"I'm just asking why you're being so noisy!" Mooncontinues to ask innocently.

The edgy girl just kind of stares for a second, utterly baffled by Moon's careless way of talking to her. Luckily for her, her twin friends would soon come over, one saying, moving his arms as if doing some weird dance. "Yo! Whatcha doing on our turf girl?"

"Uh, on your what?" Moon responds, being utterly confused by his choice of words.

"Our turf, girl! Got that?" the second one replied, leaving the confused girl even more confused.

"I believe this is known as...public property." Courtney butts in, walking in next to Moon.

The edgy girl seemed to have gotten ahold of herself, "Yeah well it's ours now! What are you wimps going to do, fight me for it? Like I'd ever fight weak bitches like you!" She stomps her foot, boot loudly clacking against the floor, however this was proving to be a bad idea in heels as it caused her to trip and fall down. It seemed her balance on them wasn't all that good. "Owie...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She yells at the little group as she stands up, getting her balance her Sableye running up and standing in front of her. "You two numbskulls, help me!"

"Yeah! Let's rough them up!" One of the bros responds, cracking his knuckles as he stands beside his female companion, brandishing a Pokemon.

Moon was confused at their taunts. "But we did nothing? You just tripped on your own."

"Epsilon." Courtney didn't seem to care, likely knowing a battle here was inevitable. She knew how these gangs tended to work, and anyone smarter than her three companions could tell this was an evil team. She throws out a ball, a trapinch coming out and briefly looking around.

The two skull bros didn't hesitate a bit when they saw Courtney throw hers out, "Yeah let's do this! Koko style yo!" Their two Pokémon being a drowzee and rattata.

Though that comment seemed to make the girl angry, lightly stomping her foot, making sure to not fall again, as she yelled at her 'friend', "Hey! I wanted Fini! Oh well, we can still smoke you." She turns to Courtney, gesturing her sableye to get into a proper battle position, the little goblin Pokemon creepily walking to lead his small party.

"Uh, this is a bit sudden...but I guess I'll help!" Moon cheers, sending out her wooper. "Come on bro, help us too!"

"Woop!" The great Sir Woopsalot cries as he's sent out, land squarely in front of rattata.

Rolling his eyes, Sol sends out his mawile, Vesta. The Pokemon facing her opponents, a bit confused about what was going on. Though the foreign boy was having a bit of a foggy memory, "Annoying. What was Koko style again?"

Courtney was there to help as usual, having known and memorized these by now and was more than eager to explain them, "First Pokémon to achieve orgasm is the victor...masturbation is allowed...but it's easy to stop...obviously..."

"W-Wait? What?" He didn't even have time to think about what he just sentenced Vesta to, having barely paid attention to the class a few hours ago, and Sableye was already on her with Shadow Sneak, pinning her to the ground with ease, trapping her big jaws behind her head.

"M-Maw..." Vesta muttered, a bit ashamed of her trainer's reaction. She'd sucked his dick for him all this time and he couldn't handle a little sex battle? Not that her trainer knew, but she was quite a slut back home, this didn't faze her one bit.

"Sir Woopsalot! Get the rattata real nicely!" The cheery girl commands, clearly taking it rather lightly...though her normal battle commands left a little to be desired.

However, the wooper was happy to oblige in his own way, and with a brave "Woop!" He charged at the drowzee with an Ice Punch too glorious for words to describe. The opponent couldn't block the power of the icy fist, however the drowzee was just a bit too strong to be defeated in a single blow.

Courtney took this the best of course, her trapinch slowly charging at the Rattata. However, it would soon become apparent that the Rattata was much faster, the rat easily climbing on the ground types back, rubbing her pussy against his hard skin, and Epsilon couldn't reach his back to get her off!

"Sir Woopsalot! Help Epsilon!" Moon says as soon as she noticed this, being as good of a team player as the kind girl was.

"Oh no you don't, yo!" The poor wooper was grabbed by the drowzee as soon as he took his focus off him, the slightly bigger and stronger Pokémon keeping him down.

In the meantime, Vesta was shaking her head, attempting to shake the opposing pokémon off of her, with little success. Their almost equal weights didn't work well for the mawile, as most of her weight was behind her head. And Sol knew there just wasn't much Vesta could do, all of her attacks used her hair, plus he had to look away as the ghost Pokémon shoved his dick in her mouth.

All the whole the Rattata has finished her work, giving out cheerful squeaks as she came all over Epsilon's back. Courtney not seeming to care at all. "Help Vesta." Afterall, the Rattata was forced to return now, having won, leaving the battle two on three. The trapinch began to waddle over to Vesta, obviously more than a bit slow. But it was far too late for the slow Pokémon, the sableye shooting his ghostly load into Vesta's mouth before giving off and giggle and Shadow Sneaking off to his trainer once more.

And all this time, the Drowzee was pleasuring herself on Sir Woopsalot's foot. Sticking it into herself and moving herself up and down. While the wooper wasn't hurt or confused or anything, he didn't really seem to know what to do, but soon enough his foot would go deep enough in her, the Drowzee knew how to use him too, hitting her special spot with his foot with ease and letting herself cum all over him, looking proud.

The grunt would soon return her Pokemon, showing the battle as pure victory. As Drowzee was returned, the edgy girl simply laughed, "Ha! And that's what you get for messing with Team Skull!"

"Aww, well it was a good fight!" Moon says cheerily. The battle wasn't a big deal, plus it's like not any of the Pokemon were hurt in it.

"Come on, sis." Sol grumbles as he returned Vesta, still upset at feeling so humiliated at that battle. At least she wasn't hurt at all by it. Though probably more than a bit mad. No female would want that, if she wasn't used to it at least.

"Whaaaat? Not much we can do now!" The cheery girl giggles, she knew they owed the winners. "So what do we owe you? Money? Some food?"

"W-well...normally you do a sexual favor..." Lillie almost whispered to try to explain, leaving Sol speechless once again.

"I am not doing that." He starts to turn away, a hookup with someone he just met like Verity "Come on, let's go."

"Oh no you don't, you're mine!" The skull girl shouts, dashing over to him, pushing him over and pinning him down, surprisingly strong for her skull bros each took hold of one of the girls, preventing them from leaving as well.

Moon looked at her captor. "Hmm, okay, it's not like I got anything to say against it after losing!" the cheery girl says bluntly. "So no need to grab me like that!"

Courtney didn't seem to care much either, simply saying, "Not like I was trying to go anyway...oral only..."

"Oh sorry about that, yo. And yoyo, that's cool, my homie there likes oral." The Skull grunt holding Moon says, he himself taking out his dick from his already sagging pants.

"Bro...you know my favorite sex positions?" The second grunt soon, not letting go of Courtney.

The first grunt nods, "Yeah I do, I know everything about you bro."

"Bro…"

The Magma girl was cooperative even though that bizarre exchange. She was already used to this, getting on her knees, pulling down the grunt's shorts with almost zero effort and taking the grunt's tip into her mouth.

Sol wasn't a fan of being pinned though, unlike his two female companions. "Get off me...you'll get my clothes dirty."

"Shut up and get me off you idiot!" The skull girl says, pulling off his pants in one quick swoop, seeming much more aggressive than the two boys.

The second grunt starts to prepare himself for Moon's turn, "Go on then!" taking out his dick and stroking it lightly, getting it hard and twitching in excitement.

"So what would you like then?" Moon asks, innocent as ever. Of course not knowing anywhere close to enough to suggest something herself.

Moon's grunt seemed to be a bit baffled, saying "Whaaat? Just give me a blow, girl." This must've been incredibly rare in this lewd, lewd region.

Moon tilts her head, again, her innocence failing her in this region. "What's a blow?"

"Giiiiiiiirl, you never leave the house before or have a daddy, yo?" Her grunt proceeded to gasp. "It's what your purple chick it doing, yo."

"Oh I've done that before!" Moon sits on her knees, sitting on her knees and doing what she had done to Hau earlier. Gently taking the guy's tip into her mouth as well, not yet knowing how to properly use her tongue.

Meanwhile Sol was left grumbling, hating being pinned down but he just let's her, saying, "What should I do?" Though he still wasn't quite hard.

The edgy girl smirked. "Just get hard already!" she replied, pulling off her shorts and black panties, giving him the full view of her soft pussy. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm horny!" she huffed, "Or else you wouldn't get to see any of this!"

"Alright alright, Mew." Sol looked away and saw what his sister was doing, then quickly looked away, finding this embarrassing for her. At the very least he was getting hard for her.

The grunt in front of Courtney moaned a bit. "Damn girl, right on it I see!" Courtney was pretty good with her oral skills as well, if not a bit flat, taking in his dick deeper into her, tickling the back of her throat with her bobs, but not doing much more than an almost mechanical bob.

Moon's grunt moaned a little bit, but said, "Wow, you're not so good at this, are you, girl?"

Moon didn't take offence to this, instead she just grinned. "Second time!" she giggles, then continuing to sloppily suck his cock, perhaps someone should teach her how to properly sometime.

The other grunt moaned more and chuckled. "I got lucky I see! I got the closet slut!"

"No way bro! I got a first time, that's like loads more rare, bro!" Moon's Skull bro said through a couple moans from Moon's sloppy blowjob.

And Courtney, always looking to correct thing, paused her job to say, "I'm still untouched in my other holes...I've just lost a couple battles..." Before going back to her bobbing, though she wasn't using her tongue, she could take him deep. Her gag reflex didn't exist.

"Ah, fuck!" As the girl slammed down on Sol he moaned hard, Verity was nothing like that degree of toughness on him, he couldn't help but look up and see the almost cute skull girl's smirk.

The young girl began bouncing on his dick, moaning loudly. "Watching finally?" she asked teasingly.

"W-why do you care?" Sol moans, she was being much rougher with her bounces, almost too much.

"Because, you're virgin, aren't you?" The edge queen smirks, reaching a hand down to his hard as she keeps bouncing on him, starting to move her hips about and moan more, her cock feeling great in her!"

"Still virgin, I'll take it!" The grunt getting blown by Courtney laughed and moaned more from her almost robotic blowjob.

Moon was focused on bobbing as much as she could, without much order to it, not paying attention. She was so focused! And for whatever reason she loved this. Eventually though, Moon would find her mouth filling with a warm fluid, his cum, shortly after a moan and a "Oh bro yes!"

Moon swallowed it, the salty taste being still somewhat new to her, then plops off. "Good taste!" she giggles, she was really getting used to this stuff. She stands back up, then starts watching her brother's 'fun' very closely.

Courtney meanwhile taking his full dick in, going just a bit down her throat, she had never had a gag reflex, even before she moved to Alola. She might not being the alice or exciting during her blowjobs, but one could always trust that she'd take it all down. The grunt bro she was taking in moaned even more as he filled her throat with his cum. "Pretty good, bro!" The admin swallows with ease, getting herself off and standing up.

The girl now riding Sol looked at him with a bit of a smirk in her eyes, sticking out her tongue as she pulled up the crop top she was wearing, showing off her braless tits. "Like them, why don't you touch them? I know someone like you would want to~" She pulls up his hand, placing it on one of his small tits and making him grope it.

Soll just rolled his eyes, though had to stop midway at this, her bounces weren't slowing down. "I see these a-all the time."

"Yeah, right!" The girl gives him one final slam into her, their hips slamming together and his hand dropping back down, her walls contracting as she came all over his slam close to knocked the wind out of the boy, causing him to gasp as he came hard in her, filling up the grunt's womb with his seed.

"Mmm...could be worse I guess." The edgy girl says, getting off of him and putting her panties and shorts back on, seemed her lusty teasing mood was brief. "Now get up you lazy wimp and stop staring!" Sol got up hurriedly after that, a little scared but not showing it.

It looked like the Team Skull Grunts we're ready to head out from the center now. Moon waved as she saw them preparing to leave. "Well, it was nice to meet you!" The ruffians didn't even turn back at they heard and ignored her, simply chatting amongst themselves. Though the group of our heroes did hear a name out of one of the boys: "Mira."

As the Skull grunts faded from the friends' view, the mall center returned to normal again, implying that this wasn't the first time those three caused trouble. Everyone seemed to know how to handle it. Regardless, Lillie would soon tap on Moon's shoulder, "S-so...Ready to go shopping now?" Afraid that the flighty girl might've forgotten that little activity.

"Oh right!" Moon quickly recalled, "That's what we were here for!" She quickly grabs her shyer friend's hand and drags her off to the nearest store to find some new clothes, excited.

Though given how edgy that store looked, it was easy for Sol to assume they'd leave. Moon wasn't that kind of girl. This could take awhile, she'd probably look at every item in the store and still decide to not get anything. So he turns over to Courtney, "So, want to go look around ourselves? Something tells me you're not changing clothes though."

"...I suppose we can look around...but I won't be changing my clothes" Courtney says, going further into the mall as if it were a command to look around, the sighing Sol quickly following. He was a little disappointed at the mall. While Kalos was full of cafes and clothes shops, Alola seemed to have a lot more cheap and fun stuff. Things that a happy family would like.

The two of them looked around for about a quarter of an hour, but given Sol's attitude toward making his own clothes, or at least getting nice expensive he wasn't going to find anything worth wearing. "You sure you want to wear that outfit all the time, Courtney? I mean it looks fine, but you could use some other ones." He tried to avoid saying that the whole Magma thing was a little off-putting in public, even if it was true.

"It's very comfy...so no." The admin replied bluntly, taking a step away from him defensively.

"Sure. Now when was the last time you washed that thing?" The red coat wasn't filthy, but it was still clear she rarely took it off, it being her only outfit. Courtney did also have a bit of a smell about her.

"Whenever I shower...I wash it at the same time." Courtney implied she may take it off even less than Sol thought.

"...yeah, you need at least one more pair. Come on." He proceeds to grab to admin by the arm and dragged her into the nearest store he'd find acceptable. It was likely a bit too expensive for their budget though, and certainly not Courtney's taste. The store was a somewhat fancy place, fancy beach clothes, something that Sol didn't really know was a thing.

However, it wasn't long after they entered the front door that they heard the clack of a hanger hitting the floor. The two turning to see a pretty green haired girl looking at them, having dropped a skirt. Her body was fit and she was wearing a very light and traditional idol outfit. "Woah, is that Lisia? What's she staring at you for?" Sol knew his idols decently well, being able to recognize the celebrity almost instantly. Though he didn't know her well enough to know her home region.

"I believe" Courtney starts, "she might be staring at me...she is from Hoenn after all."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Sol remembers, stopping in his tracks. Maybe she was mad about what Team Magma did? Sure Alola seemed to forgive Courtney, or at least believe she was good now, but would a celebrity from Hoenn?

Soon enough though, Lisia would be walking over to the two, saying in a quite nice voice fitting for a cheering pop star, "Excuse me? What's she doing in here?"

Shrugging, the boy wasn't fazed by meeting these people, or at least didn't show it. "Just finding her new clothes. Apparently she never takes those off."

"Oh." Lisia stares at Courtney again, as if she wanted to glare but her cute tone wouldn't allow it, "Well I'm sure it'd mean a lot to everyone here if you took that Team Magma meanie and left!"

"I wasn't planning on staying...this isn't something I'd wear." The admin replied, starting to leave. She didn't care at all, she just wanted to evade some conflict.

Though it seemed Lisia was indecisive, grabbing Courtney's other arm. "Stop...why are you here? In Alola?"

"Maxie sent me...he requested I bond with Pokémon like...everyone here." Courtney responded, her normal calm demeanor. "...I need to learn...penitence..."

Though she couldn't see it, Sol could see a little internal conflict on the idol's face. "So what? You think a monster like you could change? I...guess I do have a song about that." She looks away from Courtney, almost looking like she felt a bit guilty. Sure a lot of her songs had pretty standard happy lyrics, but she'd still be a hypocrite by now saying Courtney couldn't.

"So could you...let me go now?" The admis asks as the idol was still holding on tight. Courtney didn't like being forced to being still.

Lisia let her go, but wasn't quite done talking. "If you're actually changed, then get new clothes." Seemed she was in agreement with Sol.

Courtney frowns a little. "But this is...comfy." As she did earlier, she takes a step away defensively.

"Well it makes everyone else less comfy to see someone who tried to pull back the seas. Skirts or shorts?" It seemed Lisia was taking full control now, Sol taking a step back to let her choose an outfit. Not exactly wanting to try and help or argue with a miffed idol.

Courtney shakes her head, not willing to give up on her hoodie just yet. "No. This is mine."

The idol shakes her head in response, "No. if you want to change, you'll be willing to get another set of clothes."

"I guess...shorts then." The calm girl responds, simply accepting it now. She didn't see how something as small as clothes would matter.

Lisia thinks to herself for a little bit, "This place probably isn't for you! Follow me!" The cheerful idol soon grabs her arm and takes her to another store, it seemed Courtney was getting dragged around a lot. Sol simply followed the two girls quietly. This store looked more military or adventure themed, Lisia soon going about it looking for clothes. Courtney's normal hoodie wasn't exactly military styled, but it had plenty of pockets and such. Plus it's not like military clothes were from actually war, just a style choice all the way from Kanto. The boy of the group silently groaning to himself at how barbaric this store looked.

"This looks...better at least." The admin says, still not happy with the forced shopping. Even if some of the clothes looked decently function.

"Well I know you're all about efficiency." Lisia half grumbles, seeming annoyed to get a Team Magma member clothes but too kind to let it slide. She finishes picking out some clothes, handing them over. "Try these one."

"Sure I suppose." Courtney says, stripping on the spot and tying them on. Though the idol didn't get her any panties or underwear to go along with it, which didn't matter much as Courtney probably wouldn've refused to change those. Her new outfit consisted of black shorts just big enough to fit a pocket on each side, a red and black top crop top with a dark red long coat over it. Lisia even decided to give her some black and red thigh high socks to wear under her boots and some red goggles as an accessory. The almost robotic girl looked at herself in the mirror from all sides. "Decent."

Lisia smiles a bit at her work, any coordinator would have at least this much of a fashion sense, especially trying to improve something as simple as a Magma hoodie.. "I'm glad. Let's get this paid for."

After buying the stuff the idol leads the two back outside. Lisia gives the two what she thought was a last wave, "Well, I guess it was ...okay seeing you again Courtney, farewell." She turns away, intended to walk back to the store she was in earlier to shop. Though something hit her. Before leaving she turns back to Courtney, "Show me your Camerupt."

"I released him...May told me to restart my team..." The admin soon explains. May thought it would be most fair for Courtney to start fresh and improve herself before befriending her mistreated Pokemon again.

That one also hit Lisia. It seemed like everyone else around her really did believe the change. Or at least the potential for it. "Show me whatever Pokémon you have then."

Courtney shrugs and calls out her Trapinch. "That is...all." Maxie told her that Pokemon would be a good fit.

The idol stares down at the little guy for a bit. Then, in an exaggerated gesture that turns a few eyes, she throws a ball in the air, it exploding in fairy dust, an abnormal Alteria coming out. It's tail seemed to almost look like a fish, the normal legs not there. Like a cloud mermaid now. "Soul bond...Courtney, if that trapinch can ever do this, I'll treat you as changed."

"Uh...what now?" Sol was impressed by the strange alteria, though a bit lost. He'd seen mega evolution before, but this didn't look like any mega altaria he'd seen before.

Lisia would explain, "Soul bonding! When you are you're Pokémon are really good friends the Pokémon can evolve to match you! I heard it's common on Alola."

"Never heard of it." The Magma admin recalls her Pokémon, again, not really caring all that much about whatever this was.

"No one could do it until they event in Kalos." Lisia returns her Pokémon as well. "I'd like to challenge you one day, Courtney. For now, I hope you can change. Goodbye!" It seemed she had gone back to her idol roots, skipping off.

Sol just scratched his head, "That was weird, but hey, you look good. Guess we're ready to find my sister?" His compliment was only half true, her harsh demeanor did fit the harsh attire, though the long coat was more than unnecessary.

"Thank you...yes...let's go." Courtney says to him, taking him by the wrist and pulling him back to the entrance of the mall. Desperate to get all this shopping done with.

They had taken a bit longer than expected, so Moon and Lillie were already waiting there. Moon of course, in a new outfit. She's got a new swimsuit, a pretty modest bikini with some araquanid decals on it with an unzipped jacket over it, a simple deep blue and green combo. Though she looked ready for the beach, this was really just what she liked to wear.

"Hey you two! Looking good Courtney!" Moon cheers at her completely different outfit. She thought it really fit Courtney.

"This isn't...comfy..." The admin continued to complain.

Rolling his eyes, Sol retorts, "Yeah Yeah, But you look normal now at least."

Though more quickly than not, they'd hear a certain white dressed girl squeak, "H-hey...shouldn't we find a place to stay? It's getting late..." The four had spent so much time at the school and the mall.

"Hmm, good idea! Where could we stay here?" Moon asks, looking around. However, she wasn't very good at location places to sleep.

Courtney, always one to answer questions, "Hotels are generally the cheapest option...However unlike Hoenn, Alola does not have...loitering laws..."

The fancy boy he was of course not wanting to stay on the ground, "Yeah...hotel." He turns to the three girls, simply asking "How many rooms?"

"Two or three?" Moon asks, redirecting the question specifically to Courtney and Lillie. She certainly didn't mind sharing with any of them

"I-I mean...I-I don't mind sharing for the night..." Lillie answers, blushing a bit. I mean it's not like any of them would try and have sex with her, right?

"I can share..." Was the admin's answer, "I don't mind anyone..."

"Guess I'll just share with Moon?" Sol says, seemed like the best option. "Those plans work for everyone?"

Everyone nods, deciding it. They head over to the hotel, get the two rooms and head in. Sol, being the barely more responsible one, was happy to see that the rooms here in Alola were pretty cheap, even for a larger hotel. The two walking inside to see a very pretty rustic beach city room. One side almost entirely window, with a few plants dotted around the room. However two things seemed slightly concerning. First, there was only one large bed, second, the bathroom had no door.

Moon didn't seem to care enough though. "Ooooh, such a nice bed!" The cheery girl giggles, immediately throwing her bag on the ground and belly flopping onto the soft bed.

Well, they were siblings, weren't they? Should be fine. Sol sits on the bed, sending out Vesta. "Moon? Have you heard about Soul bonding?"

"Soul what now?" Moon turns her head over to him, confused.

"Saw Lisia today, and she said if you're very good friends with your Pokémon it'll evolve an extra time or something." Honestly, Sol was baffled at this still, but that mermaid altaria wasn't something one would see every day.

"Ooooh! That sounds awesome! I wonder if Sir Woopsalot will ever evolve like that!" The cheery girl exclaims, sending out said Pokémon. "You hear that?"

"Woop!" It was unclear if he heard that...he was really rocking that's Unaware ability. "Woop!"

"eh...think they might need to be fully evolved." Her brother speculated, it would be like mega evolution afterall, "Anyways, should I pick up some dinner?"

"Woop!"

"Yes please!" Moon requests, already hungry, even after her big lunch.

"Woop!"

"Would you shut up?" Sol quickly yells at the wooper, sighing, he stands up again, though definitely a bit tired from walking all day, "Alright Vesta, let's go." He had seen many trainers walk with their Pokémon before, maybe this would be a good way? He heads out the door with her, leaving Moon alone in the room.

"Woop!" Well, almost alone.

"Hey Sir Woopsalot? Wanna take a bath together?" Moon suggests, thinking this may be a way for him to consider her more of a friend. Plus he needed to be watered anyway, and that was a good spot.

It seemed the Pokémon smiled just a bit more as he cried "Woop!" Once again. Probably a yes.

"Okay! Let's go!" The cheery girl picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. The place was nice and natural like the rest of the room, the bathtub large enough for a couple to fuck, not they Moon would e thought if that.

"Woop!"

Moon starts filling up the bath, setting the water cool enough for her coldblooded Pokkemon, then strips herself. "Oh I can't wait!" she exclaims in excitement, honestly believing she would trigger a soul bond in this bath.

The wooper just staring up at her nude body as she waits. The Pokémon may have barely known a thing, but he certainly knew a cute nude body when he saw one. "Woop!"

The cheery girl turns around to him after turning off the tap, the bath being filled enough. "Okay, let's go!" she says, lifting him into the bath, then getting in after with a satisfied sigh.

"Woop!" Seems that the little water type didn't really have a whole lot to say.

Though perhaps she was a bit too hasty with the bath, as Sol would soon walk in, getting stuff from the hotel cafe just downstairs. "Moon? Got food." Though as soon as he shut the door and turned his head, he'd see his sister nude in the bath, her B cups fully exposed. "Moon! What are you doing?" He quickly moves out of the door's view, why did this place have no doors?

"I'm taking a bath!" Moon cheers over to him, "Oh, you could join in!"

"Woop!"

"Now why would I do that?" Sol, of course still denying any hints of incest, "And is that wooper in there?"

"Come on! It's like when we were kids!" The cheery girl recalls back in their childhood days in Kalos where their mom would bathe them together, which really wasn't that strange even in Kalos.

"Woop!"

Her brother would keep fighting it though, "Yeah, but we're teens now, we don't really go naked in front of each other."

"Woop!"

"But it saves time! And we can eat right after! Come oooon!" Moon kept on going with her valid reasons.

Grumbling, Sol finally agreed. "Fine. Eyes closed though." In the meantime be found two towels from the closet, which actually had a door. He knew his sister was likely to forget to bring a towel, as he had to leave many outside of bathroom doors back home.

"Sure thing!" The cheery girl replies, closing her eyes shut just like her brother requested.

Sol at this point strips himself, walking into the bathroom. There his sister was, fully nude. He hasn't seen this since they were kids. He was a bit shy as he goes in the opposite end of the tub, brushing his long silver hair behind his back. Luckily it was big, but their legs still did brush along each other. Though one thing the boy didn't see coming was Vesta, the steel type jumping in right after him onto his chest, causing a pretty big splash.

"Whoa! Hey there Vesta!" Moon says, giggling. "I see you also wanna do that bondy thingy!"

"Maw!" Vesta replies, nodding in agreement. She liked the idea of being stronger, she could only imagine how she could dominate her training if she just got bigger and heavier, but for now, the steel type was stuck at being hardly a third of her trainer's weight.

"...I'm pretty sure baths aren't the way to do that." Sol figured they had to do things like battles would bond. Oh how he was wrong.

"Woop!" Out of nowhere, the wooper In Moon's arms would throw his head forward, nuzzling himself on Moon's small breasts, causing Sol to look away and grumble a bit. Little pervert. Not like he was much better with Vesta.

Moon, however, just laughs at her little Pokemon's antics. "Sir Woopsalot! You're so weird!" she says, petting him.

Of course, in some of her random struggle being from being knocked back, one of her feet brushed again her brother's manhood. He quickly closed his legs in surprise, "Moon! Cut it out!"

"Cut out what? Having fun?" Moon asked innocently, not noticing the accident. She just wanted to have fun!

"Woop!"

He rolls his eyes, he would have to explain, wouldn't he? "Poking me with you foot."

"Oh, sorry! Wasn't on purpose!" His cheery sister replies. "Oh, what did you get for food?"

"Just some sandwiches...hey! What are you doing!" It seemed Moon had given his mawile an idea, sinking down in the water and playing with his dick a little, Moon able to see the fact she was between his legs, but not much more. He lifts her back out of the water, putting her in front of his legs. "What is up with you today..."

"Is she poking you too?" Moon giggles, seeming to have fun with all of this poking. Vesta smirks at him, rubbing his dick teasingly in response.

"Woop!"

"Yes, yes she is!" Sol quickly lifts her up, holding her in the air, little did he know he was just giving his sister Ideas.

Moon grins, dashing towards him and poking him in the stomach. Sol so surprised he accidentally threw Vesta in the air, luckily she landed on the squishy head of Sir Woopsalot. "Woop!"

Sol wasn't lso ucky though, though was happy he wasn't a girl, otherwise his sister might be in his breasts. Though her own breasts were balanced on his knees, tickling at his stomach "Hey! Get off me!"

"Okaaaaay!" Moon replies, backing off again, she didn't want to make her brother mad of course! "You seem off, are you okay?"

"I'm naked in here with my sister, doesn't that feel a little wrong to you?" If she asked about it he knew he was acting strange, not what he wanted. Though it's not like it could be his fault. Must be this damn region.

Moon thinks about it for a bit before replying. "Nope, not at all!" She smiles innocently. Nothing wrong with some casual nudity.

"...this isn't the smallest bit wrong to you? We're twins." Her brother tried at her again, probably not the best excuse for the region. Moon had just sucked off some random stranger just a few hours ago.

"So? We've done this before when we were kids! Where's the difference?" The cheery girl asks, still not getting close to what he meant.

"Uh...sizes? I mean you got your chest and I got stuff." He explains as discreetly as possible. Though now that she got him thinking, it's not like any of this was that bad.

Moon looks down, just now thinking about it a bit, then squeezing her breasts together a bit. "Does this bother you that much?"

"You realize that only people like a boyfriend or husband is supposed to see that, right?" Sol was quick to explain the Kalos norms

But his sister just kept on asking "But you've seen it before! And what about that Mira girl?"

At this point Sol realized he had been defeated. "Well...fine Alright, guess it's not that bad. I think I'm getting out now."

"Good idea! I'm hungry!" Moon exclaims, standing up and getting out without warning.

"Woop!" The Little pokemon hops out of the tub with her. When one only has feet your hoppy skills must be incredibly!

Sol turns his head again. Her boobs were one thing, but those lower regions? No. "Just yell over when you're dressed."

"Okay!" The cheery girl quickly gets dressed in some nightwear. Her favorite big wooper t-shirt and wooper panties. "I'm done! I'll go set the table!" she says, going into the kitchen where she couldn't see him anymore.

"Alright, come on Vesta." He says, getting up and setting the water to drain before drying himself off and putting on a somewhat simple shirt to sleep in, going out to eat with his sister. Thinking to himself that the bath wasn't all that bad in the end.

**Thanks for reading again! Please review with things you'd want to see or answer on the new poll on my page, either would be appreciated, until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was another clear, pretty one fitting on the famously delightful Alola region. Sol and Moon had gotten through their morning rather uneventfully and met up with their travel companions at some cafe specializing in pancakes. Alola seemed to be full of these types of foods, however Moon certainly wasn't complaining.

Courtney, wearing the strange almost tactical attire she got the day prior, eventually took a pause in her eating to stare at a piece of pancake she held up on a fork, before it eventually fell back on the plate. "They say here that...Alolan Raichu evolved after eating pancakes here...even though there's no scientific evidence of this...though I guess there's none against it either..."

Moon gasped at hearing this theory. "Pancake Raichus? That sounds awesome!"

"They're just psychic types who fly on tails, nothing exciting." The still grumpy Sol replied to her, having finished his breakfast almost as fast as Moon herself.

"Oh, that's less awesome. But still cool! Are they strong?" Moon asks curiously.

"The typing adds three extra weaknesses...but only two resistances..." The walking Pokédex starts to explain, "However given the offensive nature of the Pokémon...I'd say the extra offensive coverage...makes them stronger than normal ones..."

Sol wasn't particularly impressed with the long lecture, "Cool I guess."

However his cheerier sister would come to a different conclusion, "If they're stronger, we should train for them! Like a ground type would be helpful for that, yeah?"

"Yes..." The Admin agrees, "...you and I do both have...ground types...but I'm sure they're not common enough to...need training...lots of other Pokemon inhabit Alola."

"But we don't have that much experience yet! So let's go train!" Moon says, grabbing Courtney's hand and basically dragging her out to find whatever place may be best suited to train to fight Alolan raichu.

Sol and Lillie were left stunned by this, though used to Moon's behavior at this point enough to not quite be surprised, her brother rolling his eyes "I...guess we need things to do that don't involve those weirdos." Not like they had much planned anyway, maybe see what the first trial was all about, but that would have to wait now obviously.

"R-Right." Lillie stuttered, composing herself after the distraction. "Hey, I've heard of these nomads travelling in boats around the regions, maybe there's some here today!"

"Are they those weird boat hippies that Alola gets stereotyped as being?" They've had a few in Kalos before, Sol rememberers, the boats shaped like Pokémon were memorable. He'd never been in one or seen what kinds of things they sold or what kinds of people they were however. Though from what he heard they were lax and wore too little clothes. "Though...can't say the stereotypes are wrong. Guess we could see while we wait for those idiots to finish their weird ground training."

Lillie couldn't help but quietly giggle at this assessment. Either ways it at least seemed like an easy way to kill some time. "True, yeah, let's go and check it out!"

The two finish up and pay for their breakfast before heading out, the path to the docks made extremely easy by how much air there was between buildings in the tropical city. Especially given that every building had a yard one could pass through. Felt like the opposite of Lumoise City to Sol.

The docks were rather large, given the beach city it wasn't surprising. The boats along it were mostly normal, aside from a rather large one built to look like a pumpkaboo. But that wasn't the first thing that caught Sol's attention. Towards the edge of the dock was a large, black, fancy ship with square sails reminiscent of a Rensai period ship, ornate dragon decorations about the cabin.

However as the two got closer, they saw the docks were blocked off. Not by anything official, but the Team Skull boys and that white ponytailed Mira girl from the mall, just squatting on the ground and causing a disruption.

"O-Oh dear...not them again..." Lillie mutters. Lillie hadn't been involved with the battles or anything yesterday, but they were able to beat her companions so she really didn't want to start a fight with them. Their little group wasn't exactly strong.

Sol verbally agreed with the quiet girl's thoughts, "I'd really rather not try to fight..." Though he certainly found them blocking his path annoying, "Come on. Let's see if we can talk this out." The two walk up to the grunts, approaching Mira who seemed to be the leader. "Move. You're blocking the path."

Mira looks up at him. "Yo pussy, you think I care?" Quite expectedly, she did not care at all, especially with the knowledge she could easily beat him any time she wanted to.

"Don't you have places to..." He trails off as he saw and heard an approaching figure from behind the skull girl, likely having gotten off the fancy boat from his looks. Most of his body covered in robes, his head covered by a straw hat with a long mess of pale green hair flowing out. He walked with a limp, one leg making a clanging sound against the paved dock as if it was nothing more than a metal pole. Two figures walked behind him, masked and armored in white and black samurai gear.

The man stops just behind Mira, slamming a metal staff he used to walk on the ground with a sharp ring. "Move." His voice cruel but sickly. Even Sol taking a few steps back, almost feeling a bit of fear just from his look and voice.

Mira got up from her squat, still rebelling against adults, even scary ones. "What do you want? And why should I listen?"

The man didn't seem to take kindly to this, glaring at her with one eye, other covered in a red eye patch. "Because I have places to be, and I don't have time to deal with young punks like you, so move or I'll feed you to my Pokémon!" One of the armored people taking out a ball as he said it. The older man's cloak held close to his body on his right side, showing his arm might be missing or injured, and with the other on his cane it seemed he had trouble carrying and sending out his Pokémon.

The Skull girl stared back at him for a bit, deciding this probably wasn't something she should be involved in. "Fine, boys, we're leaving, he seems strong." Mira started going, waving the other grunts to follow her.

Sol and Lillie let them pass, hoping to stay unnoticed, however as soon as the cloaked man walked past them he stopped, turning and slowly walking up to Lillie, the metal leg making him sound like a monster in a horror movie. "What's in the bag, missy?"

The poor girl was half hiding behind Sol, instinctively, who tried to speak for her, "None of yo-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY!" The man goes into a horrible coughing fit after the yell, then glared back at Lillie, Sol had got the message. He'd stay out for now.

Lillie quietly squeaks before responding. "J-Just c-clothes and such...I-I'm travelling around the region..."

"I have an eye for these things. Don't lie to me." He continues his glare, as if he knew Nebby was hiding in there. "Open it. Now."

"P-Pervert! I-I'm not gonna show you my clothes!" The blonde girl says loudly, blushing hard. He looked foreign, he might be scared off by that accusation.

The man aggressively turns scoffing. "I have a schedule, we'll get that later." He starts to walk off in his slow matter again, his two guards glaring at Lillie through their masks as they follow.

Once they were safely out of earshot Sol sighs, "Why do we keep running into these..."

Lillie, however,slowly sinks down to her knees. "T-That was scary..." She was absolutely terrified of that man, snarling and yelling at her and Sol. Though a little proud she managed to lie about her bag.

"Hey...you wanted to see that boat, right?" He tries to distract her, pointing to the big pumpkaboo again.

"O-Oh, yeah, let's go check that out!" Lillie gets up and dusts herself off. Sol led the way, seeing that Lillie was still more than a bit shaken. The boat was rather impressive, made of wood and looked about two stories tall, a little bridge connecting it to the dock with an open sign. So they went in, upon entry finding what looked like a nice cafe with a few people at it. "Oh wow, this is kinda cool!" Lillie said, seemingly have cheered up a bit by the sight.

Soon enough a girl in her late teens walked up to them, long purple hair down her back and wearing a black long skirt with a cut exposing one of her bare legs, a black shawl hung across her shoulders to cover her breasts, and most notably, a large witch hat. "Hello! Haven't seen you two before? New here? My name's Sabrina, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh hello, I'm Lillie, and yes, w-we're not from here" the blonde girl answers.

The skimpily dressed girl simply smiles, "Well welcome to Pumpkins and Cream! We have the best pies and some of the best girls, like me and two cuties around! Feel free to sit at the main bar or table and someone will be by shortly." As Sabrina starts to go off she giggles and adds, "And yes, free sex with an order!"

Sol couldn't help but sigh at the last part, "Well, that just sounds like a brothel with extra steps." Again, failing to realize the logic of the lewd region.

"Y-Yeah, this place seems pretty odd...but I guess we don't need to order anything here." Lillie says, equally as weirded out by the shop.

As confused as they were by the place, they still managed to find themselves a seat at the main bar area. They sat awkwardly for a few minutes before that barely dressed girl named Sabrina walked behind it, obviously taking her shift here. "Oh? Have you two not been served yet? I'm sorry, Melissa must be taking too long with a customer."

The blonde girl looks to her, immediately blushing in response to her lack of clothing. "O-Oh, uhm, y-yeah, b-but it's okay, we don't need anything..."

The waitress tilts her head to Lillie a bit, "Are you foreign or something? Scared off by...this?" She takes the bottom of her shawl and moves it off her breast a bit, showing she wore nothing underneath. Sol, of course, turning his head to look away casually enough for Sabrina to not notice.

"O-Oh no, I-I'm just not...u-used to it..." Lillie blushes harder and looks away from her more noticeably.

Sabrina simply giggles at this, "Relax, we've been around. Know what other places are like. Are you two traveling? Island challenge maybe?" She was quickly able to judge the look of them.

"Y-Yeah, we are. How could you tell?" The blonde girl asks her, a bit scared that she might figure out other stuff about her.

"Well you're about the right age, and given your nervousness and the two of you look I figured it's a possibility." The waitress simply shrugs, though she moves back a bit, leaning against a prep station opposite the bar, pulling up her skirt a bit to show a string on her hip, a rainbow of gems. Lillie would certainly recognize these as Z crystals. "I'm on it myself as you can see."

"Wow! You're far in...how long did that take you?" Lillie asks, staring at the crystals. "Sol, l-look." The blonde nudges his shoulder.

Sol looks over at the long belt if then, must've been a little over a dozen. Though he supposed it was no different than about six badges back home. "Well, guess she's good with her Pokémon.

Sabrina gives off a slightly thankful laugh, "You're flattering! But yeah, I've been at it casually for a few months, I help run this shop most the time so I'm taking it pretty slow. Still missing at least one on every island but Poni."

"S-Still impressive that you're at this on the side while working!" Lillie found this hard to even imagine, it was hard enough to imagine this journey on her own.

Again, Sabrina smiles, "Thanks, I hope you do well too, especially with free time."

As the two were talking, Sol noticed a girl dressed in a simple yet flashy white and blue dress, though her green looked familiar to Sol. "Wait, don't I know you from earlier? Sol was your name, right?" the girl asks him.

He'd recognize her almost instantly now that she turned to look at him, it was Lisia, that idol from Hoenn who he met yesterday, "Yeah, I was with Courtney." He tries to play off as casually as possible to such a famous person, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh I come here when they're around! I'm friends with them you could say!" She giggles a bit.

"Oh Mew." Sol sighs, was this yet another celebrity that was secretly a total slut?

"Right, we met her at a concert once. Me and my bestie Melissa got kicked out because I guess Hoenn can't handle any more nudity than that ghost elite." Sabrina explains a bit, it seems she didn't even put on more clothes on conservative regions. Or maybe she went to the concern full nude? "It certainly got Lisia's attention so she visited later."

"Yeah, them coming to it basically nude was interesting!" The idol laughs a bit at her memory.

"Lisiaaaa! Heeeeeey!" a girl shouts from the side. In comparison to all of them, the blonde girl was pretty short and overall very small, including her breasts, which were clearly visible as she was only wearing some cat lingerie panties. As she starts to come over Sol rolls his eyes, at least that Sabrina girl looked like some slutty islander, this one? She was just plain slutty.

"Oh hey Mel, that customer finally done using you?" Sabrina giggles to the nearly nude girl, so it would appear she was a waitress and gave out some of that free sex.

Mel shifts her panties to the side a bit to show Sabrina a still dripping creampie. "Yeeeeah, persistent dude." She turns back over to Sol, cheerily asking "Anyways, hi! I'm Mel! Are you a friend of Lis?"

Sol shakes his head, silver hair flailing about. "Nah. Just saw her yesterday at the mall. Sorry."

"Whaaaaat? We gotta change that!" Mel exclaims. She just couldn't see two people in her cafe who weren't friends!

"We...do?" Sol looks over at Lisia, partly in that confused reasoning and partly thinking it indecent to look at a girl in nothing but panties, "Why? Not like I know her or anything."

"Because friends are awesome! And you know what gets people into friendships the best!" The shortie states as if this secret was common knowledge.

Lisia giggles, fully getting . "Yes, yes I do, but he's foreign here too, so he probably doesn't." She was a foreigner herself afterall.

But Sol was starting to get the general vibe on how things were on this island. "Let me guess, you're talking about sex?"

"Threesome!" Mel thrusts a fist in the air cheerfully as she giggles it out. "Let's go to the other room!"

"Slutty as usual!" The idol laughs, Melissa never even asked her permission on these things ever. "But alright, I'd be in!"

Sol, as usual, was a bit grumpy at this, this place was so damn weird, though what kind of guy would turn down sex from one of the most idols? So he followed the two into a side room that was clearly meant for sex. It was obviously kept as clean as possible, which Sol appreciated.

"Ever been in a threesome?" The short girl asks, her hands already working on getting his pants down. She know foreigners rarely had fun like group sex.

Just behind her, in Sol's field of view, Lisia was undressing, taking off her fluffy top, a light blue bar was holding her B cup breasts in place. Leaving the boy to look to the side as casually as possible. "Maybe." He answered, though his dick spring out hard from his thoughts on it, so it was clear he was lying. "Taking it you do it too often?"

"Oh yeah, constantly!" Mel laughs as she was easily called it, threesomes were an almost daily thing. She gives Sol's length a playful squeeze. "Nice size there!"

The now only light blue underwear wearing idol looks over, whistling. "Not bad! I see I won't regret joining in on this again!"

"Thanks." Though it was a half scoff for Sol, "You know Lisia, by all the love songs I really thought you were more monogamous." Given the bed in the middle of the room seemed to be the best spot, Sol quickly stripped off his shirt as well and sat down on it.

"You should've figured out by now that monogamy here isn't exactly easy." Lisia giggles, taking off her bra and sitting down next to him.

"Or maybe you're just a closet slut." That little insult was a bit rude, but it made Sol more comfortable with the celebrity, enough to go in for a kiss first. The idol smirked a bit, pulling him deeper into the kiss by hugging around his back, her perky nipples pressing against his chest.

The boy lightly brushed his tongue against her lips for entry, pushing himself in to explore as their touching and groping pulled them close together. Though of course, this make out section was giving a certain shortie the perfect chance to do whatever she wanted. Before Sol knew, he felt the warmth of Mel's small mouth around his tip, skillfully licking at it.

Lisia takes a bit of the lead in the kiss, swirling her tongue around his playfully, wrapping around it. As Sol almost playfully played with the Lisia's tongue, he let out a soft moan into her mouth, loving the taste of her, a soft hint of some kind of berry juice she'd drank at the cafe.

However, soon the pleasure from the shortie's mouth making him slowly back out of the kiss to moan, "...better than Lillie~" to himself.

The idol chuckles and properly breaks the kiss. "Share or do you want the first round?~" she asks, directed towards Mel.

The shortie smirks. "I wanna blow him, then you can get the length!~" she immediately goes back to swirling her tongue around his shaft after she answered.

Sol again moans at her skilled work, laying down on his back as he got more comfortable with it. Her tongue danced around his tip in such an amazing way, "What an...expert~"

Lisia giggles and moans softly as her hand wanders down to her wet pussy. She'd seen so much sex in Alola she couldn't help but get turned on as she waits for her turn.

The short girl went down further on his shaft, moaning as Sol's cock slid down her throat with ease, her walls easily squeezing as she took it all in without a hint of a gag. As she started to back out, tongue playing with his tip one last time, her skilled mouth was filled with his hot cum, "Ah...cumming..~" That was the best blowjob he's gotten in Alola so far, it was hard for him to imagine there might still be better.

Mel slipped off him, swallowing up his thick seed. "Haaaah!~" Her favorite taste!

Lisia laughs, her friend's reaction to swallowing a good load was always so cute. "So, you got a bit more in you for round two?~"

He sits up, panting just a little, but he was obviously still hard. "Yeah, I do." He decided to take a small risk here, pushing to idol down on the bed and pinning her down before taking a little bit to line himself up, only really knowing this position from porn. Something about the idol made it surprisingly easy to dominate her. Like the two shared a wavelength or something.

"Oh damn, I didn't expect you to be this blunt!" The idol smirks, loving this. Far too many didn't go this route. "I've had my berries, so don't hold back on me, yeah?~"

Well she seemed into it, that was good for Sol, "I won't!~" and with this he thrust himself between her lower lips, they were already slick from watching Mel blow him. Lisia moaned happily as he entered her, her walls clenching down on his shaft in eagerness. His first few thrusts were a bit slow and shallow, part of his inexperience being on top, but soon he sped up and went deep, tip penetrating her womb each time their hips would clap together.

"A-Ah!~ Fuck, that's nice!~" the idol moaned, gripping the bedsheets as the pleasure slowly overwhelmed her.

And with one last hard thrust he hilts himself into her, deep enough to hit her back wall as he flooded her womb with his seed. "F-fuck...that was great!~"

Linia squirmed, cumming just after him, panting heavily. "Yeah, that was great!~"

"And it looked great!~" Mel chimed in. Having watched the whole thing closely.

Sol slowly pulled himself out, a bit of fluid dripping out of Lisia's creampied pussy. "Heh, well, guess we're supposed to be friends now?" That strange shortie did say it was the original purpose…"

"I'll consider you my friend for sure, you did give me a really good time!~" The idol giggles. She wondered when she might see him again, she liked good foreigners.

The three got dressed, or at least Sol and Lisia did and went back out to the cafe, Lillie now finally able to get some food from the cafe and have a peaceful snack


	11. Chapter 11

Bounding through the clean and natural streets of Hau'oli, the ever smiling Moon was dragging the still somewhat confused Courtner out of the city, her red long coat making her look like a red streak trailing Moon. "Come on! Go! We'll beat those pancake raichu!" Her goal still clear in mind as she practically sprinted past two of her friends without noticing at all.

Hau and Verity were just getting out of a hotel, buns in hair and fully dressed and ready. The two laughing a bit at the hyper girl completely looking past them. Though once Verity stopped laughing at the scene, a thought crossed her mind, "So Hau? Do you have any idea what a pancake raichu actually is?" As much as her champion mother taught her, most of it was actually the creation of the world, not the most useful for actually knowing about the world.

Turning over to his friend, the Alolan boy was more than happy to explain, "Oh! Some Pokemon are just different here, raichu turn psychic and fluffy like the pancakes here!"

"The...pancakes are psychic?" Verity thought that sounded silly, but who knew what was possible in this fun region?

Though her hopes of psychic pancakes were soon shattered when the cheery boy laughed at her question. "Nah! Pancakes aren't psychic, they're just fluffy and fun!" Given that the two still needed breakfast and he had pancakes on the mind, "Wanna get some?"

Hungry for some good breakfast, the former champion's daughter nodded her head eagerly, her bun nodding along from the momentum. "Sounds great!"

The two looked around for a few brief minutes before they easily found a nice pancake cafe, the same one that Moon and her companions were at mere minutes ago. It was still a pretty small place, but it was empty enough for the two to find a booth. Sitting across from each other they take a good look at some menus before finally giving a waitress their orders.

Now that the two were settled, Verity decided that she was curious about her traveling companion, the two hadn't really done a whole lot together aside from a little bit of introduction sex. "So you're this kakuna guy's grandson?"

"It's Kahuna!" Hau laughs, finding her mistake to be a little funny. Imagine being a kakuna's grandson! "Yeah I am, he's pretty great. He's a good leader and good with Pokemon." Hau definitely seemed to admire his grandfather. "Though something tells me your mom is stronger."

Cynthia was a world renowned trainer, known for being one of the strongest and wisest. Even a humble daughter would find it hard to not admit this fact. "Oh yeah, she even helped take on Giratina!" Though this brought something else to her mind, making her pause, "It'll...be hard to surpass that, but I'll try my best!"

"Yeah! Go get her!" The happy-go-lucky boy's ability to absorb any excitement or motivation like a sponge certainly made Verity feel happy about her goal. She couldn't help but burst out giggling from it, Hau joining in as well.

Soon after their pancakes would arrive, but Verity wasn't one to sit idly and eat! She had gotten horny again. Slipping off her shoes to leave her barefoot, she raised a leg and set her foot on Hau's crotch, playing with his limp dick through his light shorts. "You mind?" She takes a bite of her pancake, giving a smile once she finished chewing.

Shaking his head and saying, "No need to even ask!" The cheery boy helps out his friend a little bit, unzipping his shorts and letting his length out for her, already hardening. Cynthia's daughter didn't hesitate for a second once that was out, she loved how different this place was from Sinnoh so far. Verity took another bite of her plate of pancakes, moving a foot up to Hau's tip, taking it between two toes and playing with his tip, sending little spikes of pleasure through her friend's body. "Woah..I don't really get this kind of thing often!"

Verity simply giggles at this, moving both her feet to rub either side of his length. Her soft soles easily pleasuring him, "I mean, seems like it'd be pretty rare, you need a good opportunity after all!" She gives him a little playful squeeze between her feet, making him jump a little bit from the slightly rough squeeze. The girl couldn't help but give a little giggle form this.

Though Hau could tell that she wasn't exactly skilled with this, her feet clamping a bit too hard or not moving as much as he'd like, but he wasn't one to tell her that. "Yeah! It feels great!" He laughs a bit, knowing that it would be a bit before he came, so he kept eating at his pancakes, holding back some moans to not choke. As Verity moves one foot to pinch his tip between his toes again, other foot pressing against a side, Hau was thinking about that pancake raichu. "So Verity? I'd like to...ah yeah~" He can't help but moan again, Verities feet now both squeezing his tip. "...I'd love to look for some pichu around here if you don't mind!"

"Oooh? Wanting a pancake raichu?" The Sinnoh girl asks, now going a bit more aggressive with her stroking. She pinches the sides of Hau's dick with the sides of her feet and begins to move them back and forth, confidently pumping his length and sending pleasure up him with each full stroke.

At this point the native boy could practically feeling the cum being milked out of him, moaning out "Ah yeah...Veity!" as he cums, shooting his seed out onto Verity's legs under the table, covering her leggings.

As she draws her legs back, pushing her feet back into her shoes, she can't help but notice the mess, giving off a giggle, "Maybe I should've thought that one through, eh?"

Hau however had a suggestion, "I mean if you got your clothes messy you could just take them off." This would probably sound little more than a perverted flirt in any other region, but here in Alola it was an honest suggestion, and luckily Cynthia had made sure to teach her daughter just how things worked here with her rather large amount of vacations.

Of course none of that would matter. "Good idea, I'll do just that." Once again stepping out of her shoes to get out of the booth, she slips off her shorts and tights in one push and… much like Moon, she wore a swimsuit underneath. A navy bikini with pink edges. One would think Hau would be disappointed with the lack of nudity, but the cheery boy wouldn't be let down from that. "So you wanted to look for a Pichu today?"

Finishing up his last bite of pancakes and putting away his dick, Hau jumps up from the seat and nods, "Yup! They live around here afterall, mostly between buildings." After leaving the payment on the table he starts to lead off, but before they even got out of the cafe he asked, "So anything you'd like?"

Verity didn't need to think long at all before saying, "Well I'd like to be a water trainer, and there's a lot on islands so I figured I'd see along the way."

Smiling as usual, the boy agreed with her, "Sounds like a good way to adventure!" Walking out of the cafe, the two finally arrive back out to the tropical city, a light breeze still easily flowing through the large gaps and yard between buildings. Verity hadn't paid a whole lot of attention to the yards of buildings the day prior, but now that she was, she couldn't help but notice how unkept some of the yards were. This wasn't a bad thing though, it was clear that many wild Pokemon inhabited these areas.

Hau was pretty quick to find a way in, a red gate that looked like it didn't even lock. Opening it, he looks back to his friend, saying, "Come on!"

Verity didn't exactly have a whole lot to find in the city, given her now stated want of water types, but she joined Hau in walking into the tall grass with him. "So we're looking for a pichu?" Looking around the habitat here, she couldn't seem to see anyway, a lot more magnemite than she would expect from the tropical region though.

The cheerful boy wasn't one to give up though, so he did the logical thing and went right up to a furfrou. "Hey there!" He said to the puffy dog Pokemon. "Have you seen any pichu around here?"

The Pokemon was a bit confused, he hadn't ever really seen a human asking where a Pokemon was. Luckily he wasn't a deceitful Pokemon like those dreadful rattata and meowth that gave him so much trouble. "Frou." He nods, turning to take Hau away from the gates, behind a few walls that made a nice cove for Pokemon who might have wanted a little privacy or were just on the shy side overall.

However, the pichu that Hau saw was anything but shy. Taking seven little Pokemon dicks in and around her. Three meowth, two rattata, an abra and a yungoos. She seemed to be incredibly skilled. Easily bouncing herself on the abra as she used her other holes and limbs to pleasure the others.

The native boy knew how to be respectful of a girl's orgy, so he leaned against a wall and waited for her to finish. The pichu lasted for quite a while, but soon enough all the little Pokemon would cum in or around her, giving her a nice coating before they headed off. The pichu took no more than a few seconds to recover before standing up proudly. With this, Hau approached her, bending down with a small wave. "Hello down there, that looked like fun!"

Immediately the electric type nodded in agreement, "Chu chu!" Then hopped up and booped his crotch to get some attention.

The boy laughs, "Want some more already?" He'd be down for it! So he scoops up the little Pokemon and holds her near his waist, hoping she would show him what she wanted. Which she did, opening her mouth wide to suck him off. He slid his shorts down just a little, enough to get his dick out, not fully hard, but that didn't matter to pichu, she eagerly takes the tip into her small mouth, starting to suck cutely, easily causing Hau to moan a little bit, hardening him to perfection.

"Mmmm…" Pichu's moans were muffled as she started to take more of his length into her mouth, sending a small shock up his body, which actually felt pretty good.

Soon he'd feel something even better though, his cock sliding into her tight throat, squeezing his tip. "Aaaah yes...Pichu!~" He moans out, "I'm going to cum!"

At this, the pichu wanted to make sure she got a good taste, so she slipped his length out of her throat, sucking on his tip, finishing him off by swirling her tongue around, letting small shocks flow off her tongue and onto him. With these little shocks and tongue twirling she'd soon find her mouth full of his hot seed. She let it sit in her mouth a little bit, savoring the flavor before swallowing it all down with a satisfied "Pichu!~"

"Haha! That was great!" The ever cheery boy couldn't help but laugh, he liked that, she could make a good partner. So he lifts her up to his head level, and with a smile, asks "Want to come with me?"

Pichu thought for a little bit, she did like it here...but she could find so many other Pokemon to fuck out in the world! This thought in mind, she nodded happily. "Chu chu!"

At this approval, Hau reached his hand to his backpack to take off a pokeball and taps it on her head, letting that red light absorb her in. It rocked back and forth in his hand before locking. "Yes! I'll take good care of you, okay?" With her caught, he moves his way back to the gate to find Verity, who was looking for him.

"Heeey, catch one?" She asks over to him, taking a few steps towards.

Hau nods, sending out his little Pichu onto the ground, "Yup, caught this fun girl."

"Awww! How cute!" Verity leans down to put her new travel companion on the head, standing back up, she says, "Well, should we set out to that first trial?"

Hau recalls his Pichu, walking over to the gate again to start going, "Yup, let's…"

"Great job Courtney! They pancake raichu don't stand a chance against our Mud Shots!" Hau's thought got interrupted when a pair of girls passed by, not noticing Hau again. Moon and Courtney, the former skipping happily back down the road as the much less cheery Courtney followed.

Soon enough, the two made it back to the hotel where they had agreed to meet back up with Sol and Lillie. However when they got to the lobby they'd see two other people there. Though it looked like they changed into normal clothes, Zossie and Soliera's blue skin made them hardly blend in. Their Pokemon also weren't with them this time, maybe they finally got some pokeballs?

"W-Wait, so you can't read anything at all?" Was the last bit of conversation Moon caught, coming from Lillie, who seemed absolutely surprised about something.

The bubbly orange haired Zossie couldn't help but giggle at this, "Yeeeah, we have different written languages or something. Soliera here already figured it out, but I couldn't, whoops." She sticks her tongue out playfully, which was an even darker blue than her skin.

Moon couldn't help but giggle as she walks up to the small group, sliding into the conversation. "And I thought I would have problems here, but at least I can read!"

Zossie, turning to see Moon, immediately gasps and skips over to her, "Moon! Hello! It's been a few days? How're you been?"

"Oh, I've been great! This region is so much fun! Still a little confusing, but fun nonetheless!" Moon happily answers. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we were staying here, as it's a nice price apparently? Never had to pay for beds before." Zossie simply shrugs to this, "This place is weird. Buuut, want to hang out? I hear there's shows here. Well...Soliera read a sign for me."

"Shows? Sure! Sounds fun! Lillie, you come too!" The cheery girl suggests, wanting to spend a bit more time with her since she got some fun with Courtney.

The shy girl knew what they were talking about, movies were just always so lewd here, but she figured Moon and a girl who couldn't even read going alone together might cause problems, so she sighs, "...alright."

The three were led by Zossie who showed them what she was talking about, which was in the open mall again. Towards the back their was a movie theater, posters littered on the walls about what they were showing. Zossie pointed to one, which looked to be a romcom about slutty twins, which made Lillie blush hard from the poster alone. "T-this one? Y-you're sure...?"

Zossie of course, nods and bounces, "Yup! Even brought one of these like it said!" She then proceeds to pull out the strangest shaped vibrator Lillie had ever seen from her backpack. Almost like a trident.

"...w-w-who has three h-holes...?"

"Hoooo! That looks weird! What's that anyways?" Moon asks, unknowing as ever, not that one could blame her for the extremely bizarre shape.

And of course, the strange girl was happy to explain, making Lillie grow redder and redder, "Oh it's a vibrator! You stick it into yourself like a guy's dick, or just rub it along your edges and it makes you feel really good! I think I got a few spare toys if you'd like to try."

Curious as ever, Moon grins. "I love testing stuff!"

And with this, Zossie proceeds to take out just about every sex toy she had in her bag, every one making Lillie get redder and reder. They ranged from the weird vibrators to a couple dildos, some with fluid in them, and even some toys that gave electric shocks. "Pick whatever you like!"

Moon stares at them. "That's a lot! Maybe this one!" She says, taking out a smaller, more cylindrical vibrator.

"Oooh! Yeah that one works well." Though before packing up all of it, Zossie turns over to Lillie, "You want one?"

The white girl frantically shakes her head at this, silent. Of course her travel companion had to ask, "Why not? They looked fun!"

To this, Lillie just quickly thought up the safest thing to say, "I-I...already have one…" Which wasn't exactly false, but she wouldn't be using it in the theater!

"You do? Cool! I didn't think you were like this!" the cheery girl smiles, seeming to already get the idea of perverts.

Lillie couldn't help but eep at being called out like that, muttering, "Plus everyone has one anyway..."

The three quickly move to buying some snacks for the movie and finding their seats in the place. While this was nothing new to even Moon, Zossie couldn't help but be impressed, acted like she'd never seen a movie theater at all. "Woooah, it's so big! And this is just to watch a show?" She sits down, given her and Moon together the three definitely ended up towards the front.

"Yeah! Do you not have these?" Moon asks, a little confused. There were movie theaters everywhere, right? It wasn't like they were a new thing.

The blue girl shakes her head. "Nope! We do not!" She looks around even more, "So many people..."

"Shhh..." Lillie tried to tell her though, she had to be quiet, "Sit down..."

Thankfully Zossie understood, getting quiet and sitting down. Soon enough the movie would start, on a sex scene of course, making Lillie sigh. It felt like every movie started with these if they were made in Alola. It was a group sex scene with the twins and more than a few boys.

Zossie didn't seem as impressed by the movie itself, so maybe she didn't have theaters at her home but had movies? She did certainly like what she saw though, already slipping off her shorts to touch herself lightly with her fingers, just a warm up.

But Moon took easy notice of it, the cheery girl was stuck switching between watching the movie and watching the blue girl masturbating. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in herself, copying Zossie by slipping off the bikini bottoms she was in to play with herself as well.

However soon Moon would see Zossie take out that trident toy from earlier, lightly rubbing one of the side rods against herself before turning it on with a soft moan, the soft buzzing completely drowned out by the loud moaning of the sex scene on the screen.

Moon watches her, copying her with her own vibrator, moaning a bit as it brushed against her folds. Almost a bit too loudly, causing Lillie to blush a bit as she eeps from the sight.

Of course Zossie, not quite understanding she needed to be completely quiet asked in a whisper, "Enjoying it, Moon?" The redhead moans a bit more as she pushes her vibrator inside of herself.

Moon looks over to her friend and nods, "Y-yeah...this feels amaaazing!~" Her voice was almost a bit shaky from the vibrating, she immediately turned to focus on the scene again, the twins may have been being fucked silly, but every time a mouth was open they were in a conversation about boyfriends, or their lack of them in particular.

And eventually, some squeaking would come out of Zossie, trying to be muffled as she came, Moon got an amazing view of her squirting, her cum a weird pink color, but it didn't matter much at all to her.

Though now Lillie was trying her best to watch the two without being suspicious, feeling herself grow wet as well. Luckily the scene looked like it was ending, good. She thought she could rest easy for a bit, but after a brief scene of them talking to their family it went straight into a lesbian sex scene! Now Lillie was wet all over again.

Lillie's bag starts to shake, Nebby popping his head...or his everything out, he had a good nose, or at least sense of how his trainer felt, and wanted to help, or at least taste his trainer. In a fantastic leap from the bag, he makes it under her skirt.

Lillie covers her mouth with a hand as she eeps. Of course he'd get out of the bag now. "N-Nebby...no..." but he could already easily smell her dripping pussy, and feel how wet her panties were getting.

The small pokémon snickers a bit, moving her panties away with one of his puffs and diving in, licking every inch of the outside eagerly.

"Ah...Nebby...~" She couldn't help but moan out, her juices quickly dripping into Nebby's mouth already she quickly checks to her left on Moon, who seemed to be distracted by the lewd movie and her own masterbation, she should be safe."...B-be quick...N-Nebby...~" He was a bit more sneaking than her using her own dildo afterall, and getting him back in the bag would require a lot of effort, it was best to just keep him here, wasn't it?

Nebby didn't plan to waste any more time, eating her out deeper, slipping his tongue into her and licking around inside her. The tongue didn't fill her up much, but he made up for that with his swirling, tasting every bit of her.

She found it incredibly hard to keep her moans quiet, especially with how surprisingly good Nebby was at this, his little mouth even nibbling at her clit whenever his tongue slipped out for a little break. "N-Nebby...~ Ah...~" She feels herself orgasm, Nebby's whole little body ending body ending up covered in her warm fluids.

The small pokémon snickers again, cleaning himself and Lillie off a bit before contently hopping back into the bag. She was too embarrassed by doing all this in public to even feel relieved he got back in the bag. The shy girl checks again on Moon, who must've came at least a few times by now and sighs contently. "Safe..."

Eventually the movie ends, the twins ending up sharing a boyfriend who loved dick just as much as them for a twist, the girls walking out of the theater, Zossie completely without her bottoms as she hasn't had the chance to put them on again yet. "That was super fun to watch!"

Lillie nodded in agreement, "I-I quite liked the ending couple..." Sharing with siblings was always better than fighting. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad thinking about siblings.

Though of course the redhead had to pick something less than decent, "That food scene was really fun!" With a giggle she adds, "Made me hungry for some sweets."

"Oh I know! Let's go get some then!" Moon suggests. "All of that made me hungry too!"

"Oh yes! I saw a good ice cream spot here! You coming, Lillie?" Zossie was quick to ask, she loved having these new friends.

"Oh uh..." She remembered a similar scene in the movie, nude and eating food off each other, but they were probably just hungry, right? "Yeah, sure, we could do that."

The three went over to said ice cream cafe, which had a slightly older feel to it, like somewhere their mom's might've went when they were the girl's ages, they found themselves a booth, Zossie ordering more than Lillie thought a girl of her short stature could eat. Moon also ordered quite a lot, though Lillie knew already knew she ate unusually much.

Everything seemed like it would be mostly normal, until Zossie playfully took some chocolate sauce and shot it on Moon's exposed stomach, giggling. "Whoops, do I need to clean that off?"

Lillie screamed internally, That exact line was used before a food orgy in the movie.

Moon, however, giggles and takes the sauce from her, spraying some on her exposed upper crotch. "I think you need it more!"

Zossie laughs at it, raising her shirt a bit for an easier view, then leans over and undoes Moon's bikini top, exposing her small breasts to the world before hiding them by spraying some whipped cream on them. "Nope, that'd be you!" The redhead didn't waste any more time, soon her tongue was lapping up the cream, pleasuring Moon's sensitive nipples and causing her to let out some of her adorable moans.

Lillie meanwhile pretended not to notice, praying Moon wouldn't make her join. She had a whole dress on though, should be safe.

Zossie would soon finish cleaning up Moon's chest, then, in one swift movement before Zossie could go for another round, Moon flips up Lillie's dress and sprays some whipped cream on her stomach. "You need some too!"

"Waaah! Stop..." Lillie complains, only to have her dress be fully thrown off by Zossie crawling over Moon, and her coating Lillie's bare chest with chocolate, her butt of course right in Moon's face.

Moon grabs the out of the girl's blue hand again, this time covering Zossie's butt. "Looks cute!"

Which of course had the result of some of the liquid dripping into her butt, making Zossie shiver a bit, "Oooooh!~ You better clean that!" She shakes her butt teasingly, meanwhile licking Lillie clean, the shy girl covering her mouth as she moans out from Zossie's soft tongue.

Meanwhile, Moon licks off the sauce from Zossie's blue butt, it was soft! Plus the flavor of the chocolate was nice, she'd do it again on her own but, "Meeeh! Clean inside!" Zossie playfully complained, lightly biting on Lillie's hardening nipples as she finishes the chocolate.

Lillie couldn't deny she liked it, she didn't want it to stop, she just continues hiding her squeals as Zossie bites her erect nipples. She'd soon get a light break as the blue girl shivers a bit from pleasure.

Moon found it a bit strange to lick inside someone's butt, but she also never thought of the front hole so she figured she'd give it a try, moving her head a bit to bury it between Zossie's cheeks, she slowly slides her tongue in, tasting the chocolate that had been dripping in as she slides it in deep.

"Ah, Moon! Yeah that's it!" Zossie moans, arms now going around Lillie in a hug as she squeals from the feeling.

Tongue still buried in Zossie, Moon had an idea, nipples always felt good to play with, didn't they? So she moved her hands up Zossie's body and shirt, feeling no bra, perfect. She started with a grope, squeezing her breasts, which were a bit bigger than Moon's

At this, the girl hugged Lillie tighter, now bring her into a kiss as she moaned, Lillie hardly knew what to do now, almost naked in public with a girl on her lips, it seemed she had no choice but to kiss back.

Now Moon went even more on the offensive, her groping turning into pinching, causing Zossie to squeal into Lillie's mouth, she felt herself close to orgasm. Soon she'd feel Moon push her tongue in deep as she could, licking up the last bit of chocolate in that blue butt and sending Zossie to an orgasm, squirting her pink fluids onto Moon's chest.

The redhead plops back down into her seat with a sigh, that was nice, "Wow, thanks you two, that was fun!" She moves to quickly finishing up her melting ice cream. Now she goes to get herself dressed again, Moon doing the same, their clothes sticking to their sugar stained bodies.

By the time Lillie went to put back on her dress, she sighed, "I'm all sticky..." She could basically ignore she was in public now.

Zossie, laughing as usual. "It's not that bad, right?" She stands up, preparing to leave.

Though it would seem Moon had a little suggestion, "That was fun! How about a group shower now?" Lillie gulped hard at what she was about to be dragged into.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mew Arceus, how long are those girls going to take?" Sol groaned as he did an annoyed toss with his bleached hair for absolutely no one to care about. Courtney and him were sitting on a bench right next to a Pokémon center, which itself was right next to a dirt road leading out of the city that they planned to take out of the city once his sister and Lillie got back. Figuring they didn't have a whole lot left to do in the city they found it a prudent idea to leave.

Finally, he spotted them coming up to them. "Sorry for taking so long!" Moon exclaimed, skipping up to him still clad in her bikini and jacket, and of course her red hat. Sol still couldn't quite get used to the skimpy outfit. Close behind her was Lillie, struggling a bit to catch up.

As the boy stood up to meet them, he couldn't help but notice a wetness to both their hairs. "Uh...what were you doing over there?" Their plans were originally only a movie afterall.

"We went to a bathhouse! It was so much fun!" The cheery girl giggles.

"Y-Yeah, it was nice and relaxing." Lillie adds, blushing a little from what was in there.

Sol rolled his eyes, "Well we were planning on leaving today, so it would've been nice to tell me." He sighs, supposing it doesn't matter much in the end, not like he wanted to walk all day anyway. "Well if we're ready to set out, let's go."

"Aye aye!" His sister cheered, grabbing her bag that her brother had so kindly brought over to the meeting spot.

And with that the group set off, Moon soon making herself into the leader and skipping down the trail. A nice one between a hill that led to the ocean and a jungle, a couple houses much like the twins' dotted on the outskirts of the city here and there. Though it was easy to hink about the potential annoyance of having a dirt road as the main road to these houses.

It was passing one of these very houses that they'd get stopped by two people walking out from their porch, a boy and a girl. The boy looking about the same age and dressed very casually, he was a little on the small side, "Heeeey! Are you travelers?"

Moon nods, walking up to him to talk. "Why do you ask?"

"Well me and my sister and really bored, and I've been training my zorua a lot lately, so I wanted to ask for a battle!" The island boy chuckles to himself a bit, "Just with two of you though, we couldn't handle all four!"

"Okay, I'm in! I wanna fight you!" Moon cheers. The boy's sister, similar in age and clothing style, though maybe a bit younger, approached the group as well, giggling in anticipation. "And which of you three wants to join in?"

There was a bit of silence among the group, Sol not wanting to bother and Lillie knowing she didn't actually have any Pokémon, but Courtney stepped forward after the brief awkward moment. "I...will..."

The six quickly went about to gather around a grassy flat near the house, the non-combatants sitting on a rock nearby to watch. The boy was the first to send out his Pokémon, "Go! Blacky!" His was a zorua, and given the lack of an immediate illusion she obviously want the most skilled.

"Epsilon..." Courtney's command was simple and quiet as she sent out her trapinch, watching the zorua close as she didn't plan on being tricked by the dark type.

"Go, Sir Woopsalot!" Moon grins as she sends out the legendary wooper himself.

"Woop!"

"Let's go, Carrot!" The girl says as she sent out a buneary, one of the more common nicknames for the bunny Pokemon.

The four would stand there waiting for quite a bit of time, to a random onlooker it would seem they were waiting for a first move, the only sounds being the occasional woops of Sir Woopsalot, but the reality would soon be clear by Courtney, "...what style...are we...battling in?"

After a small laugh from the island boy at his own forgetfulness, he answers "Oh! Koko! Anyways, Blacky, go for the wooper!"

"Zor!" The Pokémon nodded in agreement, using the illusion cloak technique almost perfectly...except for the still visible tail now running at Woopsalot.

Even though the wooper wasn't the smartest, he instinctively knew to fight back, attacking the almost cloaked Zorua with a Slam. His tail smacking against her head while he shouted out a proud "Woop!"

The Magma admin meanwhile also took the offensive, her trapinch aiming and firing a Mud Shot at the little bunny Pokémon. The buneary hopped over the attack with ease and ran towards the trapinch, but forgot about the trail of mud that the Mud Shot caused, slipping and falling on her face, sliding all the way up to Epsilon.

Now that Courtney saw the good opening for her, she simply said, "Pin and...mount her..." The ever so silent Epsilon was quick to start following orders, trapinch were never exactly fast though. Still, he raised his front legs to pin Carrot under his almost tripled weight compared to her and moved behind, positioning himself around behind the buneary, poking around with his already hard length for an entrance. She tried to struggle to get out of it, though given how much she loved to be fucked it was a little bit half hearted. Soon, he slipped himself into her dripping little pussy, causing her to squeal in excitement.

As his partner searched for his fun, Sir Woopsalot stared at the zorua, who was a little dazed from the harsh Slam to her head, immediately breaking her illusion and causing her to briefly stumble around to get her bearings.

Moon giggles, knowing what he should do now. "Good job! Now get her boy!"

"Woop!" was the only response he gave as he jumped on the dark fox, pushing himself into her easily and thrusting a couple times with a "Woop!" at each of his thrusts before filling her up with his goopy seed in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Epsilon was giving the buneary a good fucking, nice and hard, their tangle was a bit closer, but soon the Pokémon would pull out and proudly display the creampie he made, just seconds before Carrot would orgasm from the pleasure of it.

As the boy recalled his Pokémon he couldn't help but marvel at the wooper. "Wow...that was one of the fastest loads I've ever seen! Well you win, what would you like?"

Moon laughed as she recalled Sir Woopsalot. "He's great, isn't he? Well, hmm, you're kinda cute, fuck me!"

Lillie blushed hard at hearing this and stuttered. "J-Just out in the open?"

"That's like your second time!" Sol was taken by heavy surprise as well this just felt a bit wrong, "and he's a complete stranger!"

The boy didn't seem to care much at all though, eagerly stripping off his shorts to show off his already hard dick that was around four inches, "Of course!"

Moon grinned. "Gotta get used to that anyways, can't win every battle!" She says, stripping off her bikini bottoms as well.

Courtney however stared at the other girl, withdrawing Epsilon before demanding to her, "Eat...me out..." Slipping off her shorts and Magma panties, not caring about how public this all was.

"Aw sweet, I'd love to do that!" The nastive girl giggles, getting on her knees in between her legs and licking at her outer folds eagerly.

Meanwhile, Moon lay on the ground to let the boy get a good view, he was a bit confused why she didn't lean against a wall or a tree, but he didn't mind all that much. "On it!" He quickly got down and lined himself up with Moon's wet hole, slipping himself in with a moan.

Moon moaned loudly as he entered her, part to being still inexperienced, and part being in surprise at how easy he slipped into her compared to her other time with Hau. "Y-yes! Feels so good!~"

"Mmm yeah!~ Feels good!" The native boy moaned out just as loud as he thrust himself deeper into her, his cock making the inexperienced girl feel like she'd explode from pleasure.

That admin on the other hand didn't even let out a moan as she began to be pleasured, though a bit of her juices dripped through letting the girl know that she was still doing good despite the silence.

"A quiet one, cute!" The girl stopped to comment before continuing to clean out Cortney's insides, slipping her tongue between her lower lips to slither around.

Courtney now gave off just a soft moan as she felt the tongue go deeper into her, she rested her hand on the back of the girl's head to push her in even further in and enjoy it even more.

The girl loved to hear those little moans, encourageing to her to start pushing her tongue in as deep as she could, skillfully spinning it around inside the admin's dripping hole.

"Ah!~ Yes yes!~" Moon meanwhile squealed out, kicking her legs in the air as she squirmed from the intense pleasure as she came, her juices leaking all around the boy's cock.

And with a last thrust and a "Here I go!~" the boy slams to a hilt into his partner, blasting her insides with his hot seed, panting a bit as he rests.

"...orgasm...coming..." Courtney moaned softly, letting go on the girl's head in order to coat her face in the cum that quickly dripped out of her

.

"Hey, that was fun!" The girl exclaimed, wiping the cum off her face with a finger and eating it, smiling as she took in the taste.

Moon pants. "Yeeeeah! That was!" She agrees, giving an honest laugh after her fun time.

The two get themselves pulled out and up and dressed again before saying goodbye to and thanking the siblings they just battled and walking down the road again, Sol and Lillie a little ways behind, embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

About another hour or so if walking later Courtney would stop them, explaining, "Area...optimal to...rest for a night." The others agreed, the sun was starting to fall under the horizon afterall, and who knew when they would find another good clearing. They'd stop at another flat that offered a good amount of land off the path to set up their tent and a small fire pit.

After they finished unpacking and setting up, Sol came to the realization about the food he had shopped for, "Wait, does anyone here actually know how to cook this stuff?"

"You know I can't cook silly!" Moon laughs.

"I-I never learned it..." Lillie mutters, a little embarrassed at this fact.

Courtney shakes her head as well, not that Sol expected much of her, "Maybe it would be best to...decide at random..?"

With a sigh, Sol shook his head, "Better than anything else I guess." He pulled out his phone, opening up a random number generator site slowly, "...we're seriously losing service out here already? Here we go, uh..." and after rolling the virtual dice he comes up with, "Well Lillie, looks like it's on you. Just don't burn it or leave the stuff raw and you'll be fine."

"W-Waaah! I-I can't do that!" Lillie quickly answers, not wanting to embarrass herself by messing up the food.

"Come on Lillie, you can do it!" Moon cheers her on, easily believing in her friend.

Her brother does his best cheer as well, even if it was more of a negative, "Neither can anyone else here, so it's not like you have standards to live up to."

"...very helpful guys..." Lillie mutters, though she was appreciative of Moon's compliments. She sighs, but goes to start up a fire given they lacked a fire type and start cooking some of the chicken stirfry they had ingredients for. The chicken, of course, being from a chicken tree. What monster would eat a Pokemon?

The girl tried her absolute hardest to cook it right, and in the end, it turned out to be pretty good, nothing was raw or overly burnt. Lillie sighs in relief as she realizes she did a decent job. "Someone else is doing that next time!" She pours some of it into some metal plates they had brought with them and sat down on a rock to eat with her companions. Lillie takes a nervous bite, still being unsure of the taste. It was honestly a little flavorless, could've used more spices, or any at all. "Y-yeah...not that great."

After he finished a mouthful of his own plate, Sol protested her initial demand, "This is good though, wouldn't want one of those other two to ruin it, doubt more than one of us for is a natural at it."

His sister, after finishing a quick laugh, giggled out, "Yeah it's really good! You'd make a good wife with cooking like this!"

That innocent comment causes Lillie to blush furiously, not at all thinking of being someone's wife. Nope, not at all. "D-Don't say that Moon! That's so weird!" The cheery girl laughs again, just causing Lillie to pout a bit.

The four would eventually finish their meal, letting Lillie take a break as they cleaned up for her. It was dark now, so it was decided to just go to bed. The tent they set up was pretty big, enough room for all four.

Though Courtney, who they let set up first, slept nude, which Lillie seemed to have left out when they slept together earlier, making Sol and Lillie look away from her as she got into her bag, blushing. Of course this would only become worse when they heard the happiest of their companions say "Oooh Courtney? You sleep nude too?"

"Pajamas...inefficient…" Was all that the quiet admin answered.

Soon enough, Moon would strip to nothing as well, practically diving in to her sleeping bag, which unsurprisingly, was a wooper. Sol just groaned, "Really Moon? I know you have pajamas. I've seen you in them. Just yesterday. What do you even mean by too?"

Spinning around in her bag to poke her head out, his sister explains, "Oh! Zossie said she did! I wanted to try it!" Giggling she adds, "It's comfy! I like feeling the breeze."

Rolling his eyes, Sol just decided to go with it, stripping down to a shirt and boxers before going to the opposite side of the tent as his sister to sleep, while Lillie took a spot between him and Courtney. He lay there for about twenty minutes, feeling he might fall asleep soon. But before he could fall asleep , he noticed Lillie getting up and going out of the tent,First going into her bag and pulling out some kind of black clothes, which he knew Lillie wouldn't normally wear.

Well it's not like he had much better to do, plus he'd probably get in trouble if she managed to fall off a cliff or something. Sol gets himself up, not quite tired and having trouble sleeping with all the nearby nudity. He follows outside the tent, looking around to where Lillie went. He spotted her sitting a bit further off on a big rock, staring off towards the vast sea, only a single other Alolan island visible. He walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder, figuring he should probably be checking on his companion. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Lillie squeaks, quickly turning to see who was touching her, being relieved it was just Sol. "S-Sol! D-Don't scare me like that!"

"What? You're the one they ran out all weird." Not quite sitting down next to her yet, he asks loosely, "So why are you out here?"

"Well...uhm...i-it's because...I miss him..." She mutters a bit, hugging her face into the hoodie she was holding.

Though naturally, Sol had no idea who this could be referring to. "Him? You miss who?"

"M-My brother..." Lillie says, looking at him, he could tell she was sad about it. Like she was just hit by a huge wave of it tonight.

Though clearly Sol didn't really understand, assuming he was at the lab with her when they left. "Uh...you chose to come with us you know. Hasn't even been a week either."

"N-No, he ran away...I don't know where he went..." the blonde girl sniffs, looking back out to the sea.

At this point Sol decides to sit next to her, though not too close or anything. "Look, he's fine. Haven't been here long, but Alola's safe. How long has he been missing?"

Lillie stares out into the distance, giving a little sigh, "L-like a little over a y-year...I wonder how he's doing..."

Her friend shakes his head, "I don't know. Guessing part of the reason you decided to come with us is to look for him?" Seemed logical enough, "What's he like anyway?"

"W-Well he's...quite a bit like you...a jerk...but sweet at heart, honestly...just that he's not into modeling...and he's a bit more uh...edgy..." She giggles a bit, thinking about him.

Sol decided to ignore that jerk comment, not wanting to start a fight about it. "So what, he's like nice and...uh, I have no idea how to describe myself." He sighs at this realization, "Well stop moping, you said he's out there right? Then we'll find him as long as you're not stopping."

Lillie sniffs once more, happy to have someone trying to support her in this, then nods. "Y-You're right, thanks Sol!"

He gives a slight chuckle before standing up, starting to leave. "No problem, sleep well whenever you end coming in." Though he'd soon find his hand grabbed by Lillie, stopping him.

"S-Sol...w-wait...I-I...can I ask a favor of you?" The blonde girl stutters, her face all red again.

"Huh?" Sol pauses and turns back around, unsure of what she could even ask, "Sure, I guess."

"I-I wanna feel closer to my brother...s-so uhm...h-here, could you pretend...?" Lillie says, taking the jacket and giving it to him.

He held the jacket, looking it over, looked about the right size, but there was a massive claw mark through the front. Sol decided not to think about it, a bit more caught off guard by the request. "You want me to act like him?" He sighs, this sounded like some uncomfortable role play, "...just as long as you don't make me act weird, I'll put it on." The hoodie slipped on easy enough over his shirt, certainly smelled like it needed to be washed though.

As soon as he put it on, Lillie hugged him deeply, pressing herself against him. "Uh...Alright...here." Sol hugs her back, a little hesitant but he got into it, not wanting to disappoint her.

"B-Bro...I-I missed you so much...I-I don't wanna let you go again..." She mutters, hugging him tighter. Her face buried in his chest.

Sighing, Sol rolled his eyes, but kept the hug. "Yeah okay." Unknown to him, the annoyed reaction was exactly what Lillie was looking for, just like her big bro probably would if they found each other.

"I-I...I've been saving it for you...I need you...p-please bro..." Lillie blushes hard.

"..saving?" Sol got what she meant all too quickly, it was a little weird to think about how she was seeing all this, but..."Fine, I can do that." Not like he hadn't already fucked a few girls here after all.

"T-Thank you! P-Please take me..." The blonde girl says, taking off the nightgown she wore to bed, still blushing brightly. Of course she still had her soft white panties on.

Grumbling, Sol gets onto his knees, "Guess I'll get these off for you..." he slid the panties off her legs, blushing just as much as her and exposing her cute slit to the night air. "So...right here..?"

"I-I've been saving it just for you so...p-please!" Lillie squeaks, laying down on the rock, luckily it was nice and smooth. Somehow.

"Alright, Alright." Sol starts taking off his boxers and looking around just in case before he goes to line himself up with her dripping pussy, lightly touching her folds with his tip.

This caused her to flinch and shudder a bit, "U-Uhm...w-wait...n-not there..." she quickly remembers it's not quite her real brother, turning around so she was bent over the edge of the rock, her cute, round butt in full view.

Sighing yet again at her antics, Sol positions himself to line up with her butt this time, grasping her hip with one hand as he pushes his tip into her tight hole, softly moaning "Ah...this good?~"

Lillie immediately moans loudly, clenching around him. Her ass felt like it was starting to stretch for him, "A-Aaah!~ I-It hurts...b-but keep going...~" It was so big and so warm, different from her light experimentation with toys.

"I-I am!~" Sol grunted a bit as he pushed deeper into her, feeling like her ass was trying to squeeze out every drop of seed in him. He starts to move himself in and out, pleasuring deeper into her, "L-Lillie!~"

"A-Ahh!~" The blonde girl whimpers, it felt like he was tearing her ass apart! "P-Please cum in me!~"

Sol nods, not that his partner would've seen, he holds onto both her hips for support as he thrusts as deep into her as he can get, filling her ass with his cum. "Ah...fuck yes~"

Lillie squeals as she feels his warmth fill up her behind, cumming as her insides got filled. "...t-thank you..."

Sol slowly pulls himself out, moaning softly as he left her, "You're...welcome...good now?"

"Y-Yeah...t-thanks Sol..." The blonde girl smiles a bit at him, getting dressed in her gown again quickly. "Uhm...d-don't tell them..."

Stripping off the hoodie and handing it to her, Sol nods, "Wouldn't want them to know about you calling me big bro either." The two head back into the tent where their nude companions were, finding themselves asleep before long.

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading! So if you remember the last chapter there was a section of Hau and Verity as an experiment, we wanted to know if you wanted to see more like that? If so, what characters? As of now the ones we're thinking of is Hau and Verity, Zossie and Soliera, and Mira from Team Skull. Please tell me what you think of it in some way!**


End file.
